Danse macabre
by Blackisz
Summary: Rodzeństwo Kise ma wiele krwawych sekretów, które w świetle prawa są niedopuszczalne. Czy uda im się przetrwać zwodniczy taniec śmierci, który rozpoczęli już od swoich najmłodszych lat? / kontrowersyjny shit / trochę latających flaków / niby głównie AkaKise i AoKuro, ale tak naprawdę to jest tu jeden, wielki, wesoły czworokąt
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

******Warning : Dużo pierdolenia o niczym. Potem się będą bardziej mordować. Teraz trochę wyjaśnień, a mianowicie Ryouta i Seijuurou to bliźniaki dwujajowe i mają wspólne nazwisko. Mój wybór padł na Kise - sama nie wiem czemu. Reszta nie uległa zmianie i wszyscy zwracają się do siebie po imieniu nie używając żadnych japońskich zwrotów grzecznościowych. Jak również pewnie zauważyliście przy każdym akapicie będę pisała kto w danym momencie przedstawia historię, bo inaczej byście się pogubili na stówę c:' Mój mózg jest nie do ogarnięcia~  
**

* * *

_- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co mogłoby się stać gdybyś na swoją szóstą w życiu gwiazdkę zamiast nowych zabawek dostał naostrzony nóż?_

_- Hę...?_

_- No, ja też nie.  
_

* * *

**[****Seijuurou****]**

Czy twarz, która potwierdza ciszę, przeżyje będąc uciskaną i kryjąc swoją nienawiść? By dostąpić cudu, czasem odrzucam swoje serce, pomimo, że twoje łzy mnie bolą. Im głębsza jest ciemność, tym jaśniej błyszczą gwiazdy, prawda? Skoro tak to nawet jeśli zmienię swoją duszę w zło, lub coś podobnego, zdołasz mi wybaczyć? Do tego czasu, gdy świat się zmieni. Zamachnę się mieczem płynącej krwi. Dla ciebie, którego będę bronić pod niebem. Ci, którzy idą ścieżką rzezi, nie mogą wrócić z obranej drogi. Jeśli rozpadnę się i zamienię w popiół to i tak cię nie opuszczę. Uda mi się, nawet jeśli nasze splecione palce się rozłączą. Gdyby szczęście było widzialne - gdybym mógł ci je pokazać - spróbowałbym stanąć na końcu ciemności. By w końcu z niej wyjść. Tego poranka, gdy świat się zmieni, najprawdopodobniej zmrużę oczy i popatrzę w górę czekając na chwilę, po której zdołam objąć ramionami ciebie i światło.

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

_Ty to ja, czy ja to ty?_

Każdy twój płynny ruch, każde zaczesanie włosów za ucho, każde nawet najcichsze westchnienie. Czuję to, czuję całym sobą. Wiem, kiedy jest ci źle, kiedy masz zły humor, kiedy cię coś trapi. Nawet niewielka zmiana w twojej mimice twarzy bądź też oczach pozwala mi odkryć wszystko. Czytam z twojego ciała jak z otwartej księgi, pogódź się z tym w końcu. Jesteśmy identyczni, czyż nie? Idealnie pasujące do siebie dwie połówki serca, jabłka…?

Ale czy to ważne?

Nie, bo przecież chodzi tylko o to, że jestem nieodłącznym elementem twoje życia. Może nawet znam cie lepiej niż ty sam siebie? Nie możesz się tego wyprzeć. Za często udaje mi się wywołać uśmiech na twoich ustach, które ostatnio tak często wygięte są ku dołowi. Za często ci doradzam w wielu sprawach. Za często podejmuję za ciebie decyzje, na które nigdy byś nie wpadł.

Beze mnie nie dałbyś rady już istnieć. To właśnie ja jestem twoją podporą, która pomaga ci przedrzeć się przez próby, jakie stawia los. Wiesz o tym doskonale, jednak mimo tego nigdy nie usłyszałem od ciebie prostego słowa jakim jest „dziękuję".

To aż takie trudne?

Naprawdę nie możesz się zdobyć na tak mały gest, który uradowałby moje serce i sprawił, że starałbym się jeszcze bardziej ułatwić ci życie? Zrobiłbym dla ciebie dosłownie wszystko. Nawet zabiłbym z zimną krwią, gdyby to było koniecznie i miało w czymś pomóc.

Naprawdę się staram, żebyś to zauważył. Pojął w końcu, że jesteś ode mnie uzależniony i potrzebujesz jak tlenu, którym oddychasz. Co by się stało gdybym przestał? W kilka sekund twój świat ległby w gruzach. I wiesz co? Tylko ta wizja przeraża mnie tak bardzo, że nie potrafię tego uczynić. Za bardzo zależy mi na twoim szczęściu, szczerym uśmiechu, którym tak rzadko mnie obdarzasz.

Hm, zaczynam pieprzyć jak jakaś poroniona baba. To jasny znak, że powinienem już dawno temu smacznie sobie chrapać, a nie rozmyślać nad takimi bzdurami. Jeszcze się okaże, że wyrosnę na postrzelonego filozofa, który będzie żył w jakiejś zgrzybiałej beczce. Uroczo.

- Ej, Ryouta, śpisz? – jego szept zakłócił ciszę panującą w pokoju.

Nie odzywałem się, doskonale markując głęboki sen. No idź już. Wiem jak długo czekałeś, żeby móc się w końcu trochę pobawić. Nie przejmuj się mną i daj się ponieść wewnętrznemu pragnieniu, które sprawia, że cały aż dygoczesz.

- Ryouta? – spytał, przebiegając palcami po moim odsłoniętym ramieniu.

Cholerna gęsia skórka, yh.

- Wiem, że nie śpisz debilu, ale dziękuję za twoje nieme pozwolenie – nachylił się i musnął trupiobladymi wargami mój bark.

Jego bordowe kosmyki załaskotały mnie w kark przez co omal się nie roześmiałem. Chyba to wyczuł bo westchnął rozbawiony i podniósł się z łóżka biorąc przy okazji swoją podręczną torbę. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek obserwowałem jak upewnia się czy wszystko spakował, poczym z radością kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

- Tylko pamiętaj, że będę czekał na ciebie rano. Nie spóźnij się jak ostatnio – mruknąłem przewracając się na drugi bok, żeby lepiej go widzieć.

W jego czerwonych tęczówkach zamigotały łobuzerskie ogniki :

- Tak jest wasza wysokość. Obiecuję zając się tobą porządnie jak wrócę – wyszczerzył się zwycięsko widząc moje zażenowanie.

- Dowcipniś się znalazł – wytknąłem mu język, okrywając szczelniej kołdrą – Idź już, wiem że nie możesz się tego wprost doczekać.

- Jak ty mnie znasz – puścił mi perskie oko i zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć już go nie było.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, mocniej wtulając się w miękki materac łóżka. No i kolejną nockę mam z głowy. Cóż za radość.

* * *

_- Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem. Nędznym aktorem, który swą rolę przez parę godzin wygrawszy na scenie w nicość przepada. Powieścią idioty, głośną, wrzaskliwą, a nic nie znaczącą.*_

_- Znów się naczytałeś Szekspira?_

_- No. Lubię gejowskie tragedie.  
_

* * *

**[****Seijuurou****]**

Pragnienie…?

To jest pierwszy dzień moich ostatnich dni. Zabudowałem to wszystko, a teraz odstawiam na bok. Wspiąłem się naprawdę wysoko, żeby teraz obserwować jak powoli moja forteca się wali. Nie potrzebujesz żebym został, więc ostatnia nadzieja odeszła. Pozostawiam moją wiarę w boga i moje zaufanie do ciebie daleko za sobą. Teraz nie ma już nic więcej, co mógłbym spieprzyć. Pragnąłem czegoś realnego, pragnąłem czegoś prawdziwego, pragnąłem czegoś rzeczywistego w tym świecie pełnym kłamstw. Jestem jedynym bez duszy, jedynym z tą dużą pieprzoną dziurą w środku. Teraz opowiem nową bajkę, siedemnaście lat na mojej drodze to samo piekło. Masz i posłuchaj swojego pierwszego razu, twardej linii, złego szczęścia, pierwszego pieprznięcia. Nie myśl, że masz wszystko służące tylko dla zabawy. Znasz mnie, nienawidzę cię, tak mocno, że można to nazwać miłością.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Idealne ciało. Miękka, gładka, niemal biała skóra. Delikatne rysy szczęki, pociągnięte lekko ku górze, uwydatniające kości policzkowe. Chuderlawe ramiona, teraz lekko drżące z powodu przejmującego chłodu, który panował w pomieszczeniu.

Długie, brązowe włosy rozrzucone na miękkiej poduszce. Skrzyżowane nogi, mocno przypięte sznurami do łóżka. Dłonie skrępowane szorstkim rzemieniem, uniesione ku górze, przyszpilone do framugi mebla. Nagie piersi, ściągnięte brodawki, szybko unosząca się klatka piersiowa.

Cichy szloch, doskonale tuszowany przez gałgan, zrobiony ze szmat, wepchnięty prosto w małe i wąskie usta. Gęsia skórka, mokre ślady łez płynących spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, aż do zgolonego łona.

Ujmujący smród strachu, wymieszanego z potem i chemikaliami. Upajający swoją prostotą, kojący wewnętrznego potwora łaknącego krwi, przemocy, zabijania…? Tak łatwo wyczuwalne drgania powietrza, łkanie proszące o litość. Czysta słodycz wypełniająca zamknięty pokój, do którego nikt nie miał wstępu.

Zgrzyt przesuwanego ostrza po stalowych ramach łóżka.

Stłumiony krzyk przerażenia, szamotanie ciała, próbującego się uwolnić. Cichy śmiech osoby stojącej obok. Szuranie przysuwanego krzesła. Odgłos zapalanej zapalniczki, głośny wydmuch, gryzącej w skrzydełka nosowe, papierosowej mgiełki.

- No to jak, księżniczko? Znasz już odpowiedź na pytanie?

Spokojny, lekko sarkastyczny głos odbił się echem po, pomalowanych na ciemne kolory, ścianach. Pod jego wibrującym wpływem zewnętrzny ustrój dziewczyny pokrył się jeszcze bardziej widoczną gęsią skórką. Niezrozumiały bełkot wyrwał się z krtani ofiary, która ostatkiem sił mocno się szarpnęła, próbując uwolnić.

- To bez sensu i tak nie uda ci się rozplatać z tych więzów. Tylko zrobisz sobie większą krzywdę.

Ta luźno rzucona uwaga zaowocowała kolejną serią zduszonych dźwięków i jeszcze mocniejszym wyginaniem organizmu.

- Oh, a gdzie moje maniery? Przecież, nie możesz mówić… to może kiwaj głową na boki na słowo „nie", a w górę i w dół na „tak", dobrze?

Wierzgnęła szaleńczo nogami. Niemy krzyk próbował wydostać się z jej gardła.

- To chyba, oznacza, że się nie zgadzasz… oh, jakaś ty uparta. No trudno. Na pewno i tak nie znasz odpowiedzi. No nic, niech stracę.

Szurnęła przesuwana skrzynka, zabrzęczał poruszany metal. Przerażony wzrok dziewczyny zatrzymał się na wyciągniętym skalpelu. Głośno przełknęła śliny i wydusiła z siebie jęk pełen desperacji.

- Spokojnie, mamy czas. Zajmę się tobą powoli i dokładnie.

Przyłożył narzędzia do delikatnej, bladej skóry. Pewnie zrobił nacięcie dokładnie przy samej krtani i szybko pociągnął aż do pępka. Wrzask bólu, wydobyty z roztrzęsionej ofiary i kolejne fale łez obmywały dopiero, co wydobytą krew z wnętrza żył.

Nacinał kolejne warstwy mięsa z niemal chirurgiczną precyzją nagradzaną agonalnymi krzykami, a wszystko to uzupełniał słodki zapach świeżej, dziewiczej posoki, która karmazynowymi strumykami sunęła po rozpalonym, trzęsącym się ciele.

- Mogłabyś się przestać drzeć? Słyszysz samą siebie? Nie wiem, jakim cudem byłaś w stowarzyszeniu chóru.

Odłożył skalpel na bok, nachylił się nad raną i nacisnął ją palcami. Przeciągły, dziewczęcy jęk, mocniejsze zaciśnięcie dłoni w pięści. Palące uczucie, otwieranych płatów półtuszy i delikatne rozchylenie ich na boki. Widok pulsującego serca, drganie krtani, szum płynącej krwi.

Cichy śmiech, pomieszany z rzężeniem ofiary.

- Masz problemy z wątrobą, księżniczko? Spokojnie, nie ma co ryczeć, to tylko trochę zbędnego tłuszczu. Zaraz to usuniemy.

Dotknął brązowego organu nożykiem. Powoli zdrapywał lekko żółtawą substancję, nagrodzony wygięciem się kręgosłupa w łuk. Rozochocony mocniej przycisnął wrażliwą powierzchnię. Wykwitła, karminowa róża na białej, plastikowej powierzchni sztućca.

- Cudowne.

Wyjął szeleszczący woreczek z kieszeni płaszcza. Zdławiony wrzask uczennicy przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę, kiedy rozpoznała substancję. Starannie odmierzył szczyptę, która miło zgrzytała przez ocieranie o siebie drobinek, które swobodnie opadały na otwartą, po raz pierwszy, jamę brzuszną.

Skowyt agonii był za głośny. O wiele za głośny.

- Skarbie to tylko odrobinka soli, nie krzycz tak, bo inaczej będę ci musiał uciąć język.

Ostrzeżenie, odbiło się echem, wwiercając się głęboko w przemęczony mózg. Jednak to było zbyt silne. Zbyt wielki ból targał teraz jej ciałem, żeby mogła przestać. Potwornie dającym jej się we znaki, szarpiącym już i tak umęczony organizm. Cały czas, bez przerwy, bez wytchnienia, niemal nie do wytrzymania psychicznego. Umrze, na pewno, umrze – była tego pewna.

- Ok, sama tego chciałaś.

Szybkim ruchem ręki wyjął szmaciany gałgan. Błysnął nóż ucinający połowę krzyku błagającego o pomoc. Plask upadającego języka na podłogę. Bulgotanie posoki, wydobywające się z jamy ustnej ofiary, nadal próbującej zawołać kogoś, kto przybyłby ją uwolnić.

- No nie. Tak to mi się udusisz i za szybko zdechniesz! Chociaż w sumie…

Naciągnął policzek i przedziurawił go na wylot średniej wielkości skalpelem. Mocno szarpnął w dół, przekrawając mięso, aż do ucha. Jucha kapała na już i tak uświnioną, mocno czerwoną posadzkę.

- Chyba nie za bardzo dbałaś o zęby. Toż to wstyd, żebym musiał podcinać tak zaniedbaną kobietę!

Zamachnął się z radością wsłuchując się w głuchy zgrzyt przesuwanych dziąseł.

- O wiele ładniej.

Strzepnął z zakrwawionego łóżka resztki pozostałe po wcześniejszych „kłach". Zagwizdał zadowolony i nucąc zapalił papierosa z głośnym pyknięciem zapalniczki. Ciche łkanie dziewczyny, łączące się z dławiącą walką o każdy oddech.

Podobno śmierć można zobaczyć w oczach osoby, która umiera. Najpierw przybiera ona formę buntu i zażartej walki o życie. Potem jest tylko strach, przed ogromem bólu i samym faktem, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Następnie przechodzi to w słodką bezsilność i otępienie umysłu, który już nie ma się siły bronić się przed beznadziejnością sytuacji. Po tym pojawia się złudna nadzieja, że może to zaraz wszystko minie i z powrotem będziemy mogli odetchną pełną piersią. Na samym końcu można zobaczyć ostatni błysk tęczówek – piękny moment przychodzącego ukojenia, pod cieniem kosy żniwiarza dusz. Piękne odzwierciedlenie ostatecznego konania.

A potem wszystko zamiera.

Wydmuchnął dym papierosowy z ust i zgasił go na jej żołądku. Niezrozumiały dźwięk ponowienie wyrwał się z gardła ofiary. Cichy, niemający siły przebić się przez ściany pomieszczenia. Pogodzony ze zbliżającą się śmiercią. Trzeci etap nadchodzącej zagłady, ah jak słodko.

- O, dziura. Chyba jednak musimy nieco przyspieszyć atrakcje zaplanowane na dziś, bo coś widzę, że się nam tutaj zaraz wykrwawisz.

Włożył dłonie wprost pod serce, przy okazji niszcząc kilka zawadzających po drodze żył. Chlust wypływające posoki, kolejna salwa szaleńczego śmiechu i zaciśnięcie palców na organie. Miarowo, spokojnie, w wyznaczonym tępię, niczym przy jakimś tańcu. Raz, dwa, trzy i raz, dwa, trzy i raz, dwa, trzy.

Czuł pod opuszkami, pękające wiązadła, guzki wytworzone pod wpływem zbyt dużej siły. Coraz głośniejsze bulgotanie dziewczyny i następne strumienie łez spływające razem z pozostałościami juchy po okaleczonej twarzy wprost ku rozprutemu brzuchowi.

Cofnął rękę od serca, a raczej ciasno zbitej kulki mięsa, która z ledwością jeszcze biła. W zielonych tęczówkach kobiety pojawiła się głupia i niczym nieuzasadniona nadzieja, że to już koniec. Że jednak udało jej się przeżyć i teraz będzie juz wszystko dobrze – co za pieprzona mantra. Ale mamy już czwarty stopień przychodzącej śmierci, idealnie.

Pokręcony uśmiech, wykrzywił wargi mordercy, gdy zacisnął z całej siły dłoń na wcześniej maltretowanym organie. Głuche pęknięcie, ogłaszające rozerwanie tkanek i tym samym zaprzestanie jakiejkolwiek pracy polegającej na pompowaniu posoki przez cały układ krwionośny.

Ostatni, cichy wrzask, jasny błysk ulgi w oczach, wygładzenie twarzy wykrzywionej w agonii i ostateczne sflaczenie reszty ciała. Kulminacyjny moment nadszedł – jego robota skończona.

Z cichym szelestem podniósł się z krzesła i oblizał palce z pozostałości karmazynowej cieczy głośno przy tym mlaskając. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i westchnął z niesmakiem :

- Trzeba tu będzie znowu posprzątać. Ale to później, o tak, później…

* * *

_- Zabijaj dla mnie, krzycz dla mnie, cierp dla mnie._

_- Masz zapędy prawdziwego sadysty. Chyba najwyższy czas przerżnąć cię najbliższym kaktusem, żeby złagodzić twoje chore upodobania._

_- Nie zapominaj kto jęczy pode mną każdej nocy, Ryouta._

_- Ups, wydało się.  
_

* * *

**[****Seijuurou****]**

Niebo wygląda, jakby miało zacząć padać. Dlaczego ja tak samo jak ono nie potrafię wypluć smutku prosto na chodnik? Kulę się, myśląc o jutrze, martwiąc się, że wszystko może się rozpaść. W głębi serca wiem, że rozglądanie się dookoła za następnym dniem nie da mi żadnej odpowiedzi. Przyszłość przypomina puste, niekończące się płótno. Co powinienem na nim naszkicować? Rzeczywistość zaczyna zabarwiać to wszystko na czarno, jednak ja chcę żeby lśniło jasnym światłem. Zrobię na przekór. Tylko podaj mi rękę. Razem udźwigniemy pędzel, którym namalujemy nowy, lepszy świat.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Ciche tykanie, budzika stojącego na zagraconej magazynami samochodowymi, szafce nocnej, było niczym kołysanka, która usypiała zmęczony umysł, przeładowany doświadczeniami minionego poranka. Tarcza przypominała księżyc w pełni, a mocny ciemnoniebieski kolor farby jaką było pokryte urządzenie, granatowy nieboskłon bez ani jednej gwiazdy.

Smukła i giętka, dłuższa wskazówka przesuwała się do przodu, co sekundę nerwowo przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce. Druga, grubsza, obszerniejsza i zdecydowanie krótsza, delikatnie drgała, czekając na swój ruch, który nastąpił po dokładnie odmierzonej minucie.

Mechanizm głośno stęknął, jakby w proteście przed wykonywaną pracą, jednak ruszył z miejsca, pokazując obserwatorowi, równą godzinę piątą rano.

Na dworze rozległ się ogłuszający odgłos kościelnego gongu, który oznaczał zakończenie dzisiejszego czuwania przy niedawno co zamordowanej dziewczyny. Głębokie, ciężkie i głośne brzmienie dzwonka, zagłuszyło wszystko, oblewając cię falą dreszczy, które wprawiły w drganie twoje ciało.

Gęsia skórka, tak szorstka i górzysta w dotyku. To niemiłe uczucie niepokoju, kiełkujące głęboko w twoim sercu.

Dusza zadrgała, słysząc rozdzierający dźwięk połączony ze stukotem butów rodziny zmarłej. Nieznośne dudnienie kroków, tak doskonale słyszalne w tym ogromnym i pustym domu, niesione przez długie, pokrętne korytarze.

Żałobna cisza zdawała się wyżerać twoje bębenki niczym szatańskie chichoty. Chichoty płynące prosto z czeluści piekieł, pragnące cię do nich wciągnąć. Złośliwe, zajadle walczące o twoją uwagę, by móc cię w pełni pochłonąć.

Pomalutku zaczynając od palców rąk – drętwe, zaciśnięte ciasno ku wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, niczym niemowlę niezdolne do żadnego ruchu.

Ramiona – sztywne, pozbawione czucia, przylegające ciasno do klatki piersiowej, mocno ją obejmujące.

Szyja, leżąca no obolałym obojczyku, opierająca zwisająca z niej głowę, bez życia, bez ruchu, bez zmysłu.

Zapadnięty brzuch, wystające kości żeber, płuca nieporuszające się pod cienkim kawałkiem mięsa, mięśni i skóry. Brak tlenu, brak siły, brak trwania.

Kości biodrowe, sflaczałe nogi, powyginane pod dziwnym kątem, zakończone skurczonymi stopami, bez obuwia, ukazujące chorobliwą bladość karnacji.

Słabe ciało, zmęczone życiem, pragnące tylko zaznać spokoju. Odpocząć, odejść, uciec… o tak, i najlepiej nigdy nie powrócić. Lecz to nie koniec pochłaniania twojego organizmu, przecież jest on bardziej złożony, podobno tak idealny.

Wyimaginowane hałasy nasilają się, wżerają głębiej w twój umysł, raniąc cię. Szarpią nerwy, pobudzają neurony, tracisz kontrolę nad sobą. Świrujesz…? Śmiech, kolejny i za nim następny, tak złośliwie wystawiający cię na próbę. Szatańsko doskonały, uderzający prosto w wybrany cel.

Dusza.

Przecież zjedzenie twojego ciała to jedno, a pochłonięcie jestestwa to drugie. Jesteś osłabiony, nie możesz walczyć, zabranie ci jej przychodzi łatwo, bo jesteś bezsilny. Nie stawiasz oporu, bo po co? Przecież już i tak wszystko ci jedno, pozwalasz ot tak, zabrać coś co powinno być tylko twoje. Nietykalne, osobiste, bo przecież to cały ty.

Smakują twoją jaźń powolutku, delektuje się każdym kęsem, każdym liźnięciem, każdym sokiem twojej świadomości, który wypływa poprzez coraz mocniejsze zaciskanie zębów. Twoje marzenia, twoja prawdziwa osobowość, twoje poglądy na świat. To wszystko znika, z każdym następnym gryzem. W końcu nie pozostaje już nic – pustka, ziejąca czarną otchłanią zapomnienia.

Stajesz nad nią, pochylasz się… skoczyć, czy nie?

Jest taka głęboka, bezludna, kojąca swoją smolistą, asfaltowa barwą. Powinno cię to przerażać, więc czemu jest na odwrót? Czujesz się dziwnie bezpłciowy, nie posiadasz własnej woli, więc w sumie wszystko jedno, prawda?

Przenosisz ciężar swojego ciała na palce, uginając delikatnie kolana, szykując się do ostatecznej decyzji.

Głośne szepty, denerwują cię, ale niby czemu? Tylko z ciebie szydzą, podjudzają cię, subtelny szept płynie razem z wiatrem przynosząc złośliwe komentarze i podpowiedzi : „Skacz, skacz, o głupi nieszczęśniku! Straciłeś wszystko, straciłeś sam siebie, więc czemu się jeszcze zastanawiasz? Uwolnij się od tego ciężaru, zrób krok na przód, no idź!".

Głęboko wzdychasz, zirytowany całą tą szopką. Nic nie rozumiesz, nie pojmujesz co się wokół ciebie dzieje, ale po co ci to? Wystarczy, że podjąłeś już decyzję.

O tak, właśnie tak…

Uginasz bardziej kolana i z delikatnym uśmiechem obracasz się w kierunku hałastry, która w napięciu czekała na twój ruch. Widzisz ich niezadowolone twarze, wykrzywione to w furii to w zdziwieniu pomieszanym z szokiem.

Zadzierasz głowę do góry, uśmiechasz się delikatnie i omijasz ich idąc w stronę dobrze ci znaną. Bo właśnie podjąłeś decyzję, która zaważyła na twoim dalszym istnieniu. Wybrałeś dobrą drogę, chyba najlepszą z możliwych.

Bo właśnie o to chodzi, żeby żyć dalej mimo przeciwności losu. Kroczyć w krętym labiryncie pełnym zdradliwych osób, pułapek i katastrof, które dotkliwie ranią. Jednak prawdziwą sztuką jest mimo wszystko, zagryźć zęby, wstać i pruć dalej, nie poddając się. Upaść na kolana, wydając z siebie żałosne jęki i głośno zapłakać nad własnym nieszczęściem. Żyć dalej mimo przeciwności losu, żyć i cieszyć się wszystkim co się wokół siebie ma.

... tsk. Prosto powiedzieć, ale trudniej zrobić, czyż nie?

* * *

_- Jak długo jeszcze będę musiał krzyczeć, żebyś w końcu zrozumiał jak bardzo mnie skrzywdziłeś?_

_- ...pierdolisz.  
_

* * *

**[****Ryouta****]**

Powiedz mi, czym jest prawdziwa siła?

Ta jedyna, dzięki której potrafisz praktycznie wszystko znieść.

Czy jest to może fala inteligencji, która obmywa twoje ciało i sprawia, że myślisz trzeźwo nawet w najgorszej sytuacji, w jakiej mógłbyś się znaleźć? Mózg pracujący na najwyższych obrotach. Patrzenie na wszystko i wszystkich z wyższością. Poczucie pieprzonej lepszości, mimo tego, że tak naprawdę jesteś niczym. Małym, żałosnym istnieniem, któremu trochę bardziej się poszczęściło i dostał od życia prezent w postaci większej ilości szarych komórek. A przecież i tak wystarczy jeden ruch ręki mało życzliwej ci osoby, żebyś mógł zasnął snem wiecznym kilkanaście metrów pod ziemią. To naprawdę szalenie zabawne, nieprawdaż?

A może to siła fizyczna? Za muskułami kryjesz swoje prawdziwe ja. Pokładasz w nich wszystko i wierzysz, że tylko one mogą cie obronić. Więc ćwiczysz jak otumaniony, nic do ciebie nie dociera. Ale czy to coś złego? Chcesz tylko poczuć się pewniej. Otulić się kokonem bezpieczeństwa. Odizolować? Gdyby to było takie proste, prawda? Mimo wszystko nadal czujesz, że jesteś przez wszystkich otaczany. Niczym zaszczute zwierze, miotasz się, gryziesz i drapiesz, żeby tylko znaleźć swój kąt, w którym będziesz mógł odpocząć i choć raz przestać się bać o własne życie. Ale czy masz pewność, że takie miejsce w ogóle istnieje, a nawet jeśli, to czy właśnie tobie jest pisane?

Czy naprawdę te dwa typy, aż tak bardzo różnią się od siebie? One chcą tylko spokoju. Spokoju, w którym będą mogły się rozwijać, spełniać ukryte marzenia, przy okazji nie musząc się martwić o złośliwe uśmiechy i zawiść otoczenia.

Jednak odwieczna walka, toczy się między nimi od niepamiętnych czasów. Czy tak odmienne od siebie grupy będą potrafiły współpracować mimo tego, że tak wielką nienawiścią do siebie pałają? Może istnieje szansa na zażegnanie konfliktu, połączenie sił i życie razem w zgodzie?

Wiem, że od razu z twojego gardła wyrwie się krótkie, nieznośnie irytujące słowo jakiem jest „nie". Nawet nie będziesz chciał mnie słuchać, uznasz, że zwariowałem i na pewno przywalisz na do widzenia. Nie zrozumiesz… nie będziesz nawet próbował.

Jak zwykle zostawisz mnie samego z tłokiem myśli, przelatujących przez głowę. Znów spędzę bezsenne noce na kalkulowaniu tego wielkiego bajzlu, jakim było dotychczasowe życie. Czemu wtedy postąpiłem, tak a nie inaczej? Dlaczego tak często nieprawdziwy uśmiech wkrada mi się na wargi? Ktoś mnie tego nauczył? Od kiedy moja egzystencja stała się jednym, wielkim kłamstwem, w którym już powoli zaczynam tonąć?

Nie rozumiem tego.

A to wszystko przez te twoje przenikliwe oczy, które potrafią przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Wypalają dziurę w sercu, sprawiając, że boleśnie krwawi, przypominając mi ciągle o swoim istnieniu. Jak bardzo przez to poplamiona jest moja dusza? Ile już rys powstało na niej, tylko przez to twoje durne, jasne spojrzenie?

Próbowałem przed nim uciec, schować się, ignorować – nic z tego. Moje ciało do niego lgnęło. Nie, ja cały do ciebie lgnąłem. Byłeś moim światłem. Byłeś moją nadzieją. Byłeś moją pociechą.

Lecz teraz patrzę przez szybę okna na twoją czarną, lekko zamazaną, przez deszcz sylwetkę, zlewającą się z szarym otoczeniem. Pieprzona melancholia wisi w powietrzu, wprawiając mnie w wręcz podły nastrój. Depczesz czubkiem buta niedopałek papierosa i żwawym krokiem przemierzasz, praktycznie opustoszałą ulicę. Odprowadzam cię wzrokiem, aż do końca zakrętu, za którym znikasz. Gdzie się tak spieszysz? Co cię tak goni? Dziewczyna? Jakieś ważne spotkanie? Żądza krwi? Jakże to irytująco fascynujące, szczególnie, że dotyczy właśnie twojej osoby.

Jestem naprawdę ciekawy od kiedy przestałeś mówić mi o wszystkim. Zaciskam usta, patrząc się na kawałek asfaltu, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą stałeś, nerwowo paląc i gniotąc w dłoniach paczkę od Marlboro. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że znów zacząłeś palić? Czemu się chowasz? I to, o zgrozo, jeszcze przede mną? Przed osobą tobie najbliższą.

Ale czy i ty nie masz już dość tego ciągłego udawania? Krycia się pod zbiorem masek, które dokładnie przykrywają twoje prawdziwe myśli, reakcje, poglądy, słowa? Nie nuży cie to, w jakiś sposób nie dręczy? Naprawdę tak bardzo kochasz żyć w tym gównie, gdzie tak naprawdę nie liczą się twoje uczucia czy potrzeby, ale praca, jaką wykonujesz? Im więcej twój wysiłek jest wart tym lepiej – nie sądzisz, że to paranoja? Bo wiesz ja mam już coraz mniej siły. Nie chcę się ciągle chować. Nie chcę… tak bardzo nie chcę! Czemu nie mogę robić rzeczy, których naprawdę pragnę? Móc rozwinąć skrzydła chociażby na jedną, krótką chwilę, żeby poczuć prawdziwą i słodką radość płynącą z poczucia wolności. Nawet, jeśli miałoby mi się za to później oberwać. Mam na to tak wielką ochotę, ale nie mogę. Kurwa. Chociaż w sumie to i tak bez znaczenia. Przecież to nikogo nie obchodzi, a w szczególności ciebie.

Przejeżdżam palcami po zimnej powierzchni szkła, cicho wzdychając.

Powiedz, Seijuurou, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

* * *

***Fragment tragedii Williama Szekspira „Makbet" – akt V.**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2  
**

* * *

**Warning : Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu rozdziałowi trochę się powyjaśniało. Gdyby nadal były pytania, możecie śmiało pisać na PM , postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania c:  
**

* * *

_- Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś.*_

_- Co...?_

_- Nie przejmuj się mną Ryouta. Ja po prostu głośno myślę._

_- ... kurde, po prostu mi powiedz, że chrapię przez sen.  
_

* * *

**[3osobówka – przeszłość]**

_Powieki odkryły ogromne, czerwone tęczówki. Mała rączka powoli przesunęła się po krawędzi drewnianego łóżeczka stojącego w samym kącie kolorowego pomieszczenia. Od razu było widać, że pokój należał do dziecka i to najprawdopodobniej dziewczynki. Ściany o jasnoniebieskim odcieniu udekorowane były, powycinanymi z filcu, księżniczkami, kwiatkami i gwiazdkami. Koronkowe firanki falowały pod wpływem ciepłego wiatru, który wpadał do środku przez uchylone, duże okna. Promienie słońca oświetlały drobinki kurzu, które unosił się leniwie wokół ogromnej skrzyni z zabawkami położonej na środku okrągłego dywanu. Stary, wahadłowy zegar głośno tykał usypiając swoim brzmieniem i wprawiając w stan błogiej nieświadomości. Bajkowego nastroju dopełniała ogromna komoda zawalona różnorakimi przytulankami i lalkami ubranymi w wielowarstwowe sukienki. _

_Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po jasnym pokoju. To miejsce przyprawiało go o nieprzyjemne ukłucia zazdrości, które wbijały się lekko w jego serce. Dlaczego to właśnie on nie mógł dostać tego wszystkiego? Był w jakiś sposób gorszy od swojej młodszej siostry? A może rodzice go mniej kochali? Nie wiedział tego, przez co snuł wiele domysłów, które najczęściej mijały się z prawdą._

_Niepewnie przekroczył próg i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na jasnym drewnie namalowany jest zielony smok ziejący ogniem, który zasłaniał swoim cielskiem wysoką wierzę do której chciał się dostać rycerz siedzący na białym koniu. __Seijuurou__ przekrzywił głowę i dotknął chropowatej powierzchni farby. Sunął po łagodnych łukach zatrzymując się dłużej na rogach wystających z łba zwierzęcia. Nie rozumiał tego. Mimo, że bardzo tego chciał. Dlaczego były ostre? Dlaczego były tak czarne jak węgiel? Dlaczego były złem? Dlaczego budziły przerażenie?_

_Z niechęcia odwrócił się od obrazka i podszedł do łóżka na którym spała mała dziewczynka. Przez chwilę obserwował ją w milczeniu po czym wsunął drobną dłoń przez drewniane belki, żeby ją dosięgnąć. Odgarnął różowe kosmyki z czoła i skrzywił z obrzydzeniem wąskie wargi. Widok czerwonym, ropiejących ran nie był tym czego oczekiwał. Powiódł palcami dalej po zniekształconym nosie i zdeformowanych ustach, które były lekko otwarte. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać kiedy ubrudził się lepką, żółtą substancją, która przeciekała przez bandaż owinięty wokół jej szyi. Ciekawe czy byłoby ją tak łatwo zadusić jak psa?_

_- Okropna – podsumował cicho – Tak bardzo nieidealna._

_Lekko podwinął koc, którym była okryta, przypatrując się pulchnemu ciału i krótkim, podkurczonym nóżkom. Ciekawe czy byłoby je tak łatwo wyrwać jak owadom?_

_Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz kiedy dziewczynka skrzywiła cieniutkie brwi i zaniosła się urywanym kaszlem, kiedy przycisnął jej wydęty brzuch do grubego materaca. Czuł miękkość ciała i szorstkość chorej skóry mimo tego, że była ubrana w żółte śpioszki. Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo przyjdzie mu zadawanie cierpienia własnej siostrze. Ta myśl spodobała mu się na tyle, że dołożył drugą rękę._

_Z zafascynowaniem patrzył jak spod jej powiek zaczynają spływać łzy, a usta otwierają się coraz szerzej. Była taka słaba. Tak bezbronna. A przy tym tak odrażająca, że z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed zwymiotowaniem. _

_Odsunął się dopiero wtedy kiedy z jej drżące gardła wydobył się rozdzierający wrzask. Syknął wściekle nie mogąc znieść zdecydowanie zbyt głośnego płaczu i nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedł z bajkowego pokoju. Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu puścił się pędem przed siebie, obijając o zielone ściany na każdym zakręcie. Z impetem wpadł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Przystawił ucho do drzwi i z mocno bijącym sercem zaczął nasłuchiwać coraz głośniejszych kroków służby. Przerażone krzyki i polecenia oddalały się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu na parterze znów zapanowała cisza. Uśmiechnął kiedy nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby wiedzieli iż był przed chwilą w pokoju Satsuki. _

_Ale on tam jeszcze dziś wróci. Będzie wracał za każdym razem nawet po jej śmierci.  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Zakuty w kajdany strachu na każdej kończynie. Zapieczętowany kłamstwami przez tak wiele bólu. Zatracony od środka, goniąc za końcem. Walczę o szansę aby być znowu oszukanym. Nigdy nie będę wystarczająco silny. Nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobry. Nigdy nie począłem się z miłości. Nie wyrosnę z tego. Będę już na zawsze zakłamany.

Całkowicie sam w ciemności - poznałem znaczenie twoich łez. Zrobiłem krok w stronę miejsca, do którego pragnę dojść - nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nawet dziś wiatr dalej dmie poprzez morze - nie waha się zmierzyć z kolejnym dniem. Powiedz, dlaczego moje serce nie może zacząć bić? Jakie przeznaczenie mnie czeka? Nie chcę opłakiwać tego co mnie spotkało – jednak w uczuciach smutku leży odwaga, której blask chwytam w dłoń ciągle wierząc, że do mnie wrócisz.

O mój nieśmiertelny - tak bardzo mnie męczy bycie tu. Zduszony przez wszystkie dziecięce lęki nie wiem co mam ze sobą zrobić. Czemu odszedłeś? Pozostawiłeś mnie tutaj, samego. Pytania ciągle nie dają mi spokoju – proszę uwolnij mnie od nich. Jeśli wróciłeś, żeby mnie dobić, zrób to. Chciałbym byś po prostu się nie wahał. Twoja obecność tu się przeciąga i nie zostawia wytchnienia - rany nigdy się nie zagoją. Ten ból jest zbyt rzeczywisty - za wiele, by czas mógł to wymazać. Dlaczego, aż tak bardzo się na mnie mścisz? Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nadal cię kocham. Gdybyś płakał otarłbym wszystkie twoje łzy. Gdybyś krzyczał pokonałbym wszystkie twe lęki - trzymałbym cię za rękę i przeszedłbym razem tobą wyimaginowane morze udręki.

* * *

_- Słyszałeś może o teorii naukowców która mówi, że kiedy człowiek umiera traci równo dwadzieścia jeden gramów z masy swojego ciała?_

_- Niby dlaczego?_

_- Podobno jest to domniemana waga duszy.  
_

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Huk był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny.

Zagryzłem sfrustrowany wargę, ponownie przeładowując magazynek i wcelowując w drżące ciała. Uważnie obserwowałem wszystkie emocje, którymi wykrzywione były ich twarze starając się je jak najlepiej zapamiętać. Umocniłem łokieć i pociągnąłem za spust. Pocisk wystrzelił z krótkiej lufy, by z zadziwiającą prędkością, pomknąć w kierunku celu. Z łatwością przebił sam środek czoła z charakterystycznym gruchotem łamanej kości. Mała dziewczynka zamarła w przerażeniu widząc jak jej matka wydaje z siebie ostatnie tchnienie.

Uśmiechnąłem się ze smutkiem posyłając w jej kierunku kolejne kule. Śmigały śmiało przed siebie, rozrywając na strzępy okoliczną przeszkodę. Byłem wściekły, o nie, ja byłem po prostu wkurwiony. Cały wrzałem, a lęk rozszarpywał mnie od środka. Ból wyżerał organy, złość buzowała w głowie.

„_Drżysz w szkarłacie swego serca, do krańca snu marzenia."_

Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, niszczyć, zabić się byleby tylko nie słyszeć jego głosu. Przedziurawiając moje człowieczeństwo, które już i tak wyglądało jak sito. Chciałem uciec, wtopić się w tło, zniknąć. Powinienem zatopić się w szaleństwie czy może jeszcze poczekać?

„_Gdy wędrowałeś w otchłani samotności uratowały cię. Tak prawdziwe, niezmienne oczy."_

Cicho się zaśmiałem, przepełniony goryczą. Trzasnął przeładowywany magazynek. Oddałem strzał, kolejny, a za nim następny mimo tego, że cała trójka leżała już dawno martwa pod ścianą topiąc się we własnej posoce.

Wirtuozeria płynnego lotu, subtelnego jak taniec płatków kwiatu wiśni w powietrzu. Tak delikatne, a jak mocne. Uspokajało mnie to. W pewien sposób dawało odskocznię od całej tej groteskowej paranoi, w której zacząłem się gubić.

Odgarnąłem z czoła spocone włosy, uregulowałem oddech.

Ledwo powstrzymałem się przed wybuchnięciem histerycznym śmiechem. Odnajduję spokój w mordowaniu niewinnych ludzi. Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś, co, Seijuurou?

„_Bicia dwóch serc to dokładnie to samo co dwa lustra stojące naprzeciw siebie. Ich ból jest podobny a jednak inny, trwa wiecznie. Upadnij ze mną na dno otchłani."_

Zabezpieczyłem pistolet wkładając go za pasek beżowych spodni. Pokój przesiąknięty był zapachem juchy, potu i moczu. Strach złapał mnie za gardło, w głowie zaszumiało, a żołądek prawie odwrócił się na lewą stronę. Zagryzłem wargi czując na policzkach gorące łzy i odwróciłem się niemal wybiegając z pomieszczenia.

„_Powinieneś to wiedzieć – nie możesz już wrócić, nawet jeśli zapomnisz o swoich grzechach."  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Noc.

Tak przejrzyście piękna w swojej prostocie i subtelnie skrojonej, czarnej sukni, ozdobionej milionami błyszczących gwiazd i księżycem, który niczym srebrny pasek, zwraca na siebie największą uwagę potencjalnego widza. Gładko rozsmarowane, ciężkie, burzowe chmury, płynęły leniwie po nieboskłonie, urzekając swoją subtelnością każdego, który choć na chwilę wzniósł swą twarz ku górze.

Płynne ruchy fal powietrza wprawiały okoliczną roślinność w delikatny taniec pełen niezrozumiałego piękna. Słyszysz te szmery, jakby szepty? Tak ciche, niemal niedosłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha? Wsłuchaj się uważnie w tą opowieść, daj się ponieść wysublimowanemu klimatowi jakie ona tworzy. Tak, zapomnij o wszystkim.

Zatop we własnym świecie, w którym tak rzadko przebywasz przez ciągłe problemy, które dotykają cię w realnym świecie. Tak irytująco przybywają i mnożą się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, przez co nie masz nawet siły głębiej odetchnąć. Odpocząć od tego wszystkiego, nabrać sił na kolejne starcia, które ponownie zadadzą ból i obdrapią swoimi ostrymi pazurami twoją już i tak zlęknioną, mizerną duszę.

- Powinienem zostać poetą – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, dotykając dłonią jego bladego policzka.

- Ta, najlepiej od razu bajkopisarzem. Nie ma jak rzeź na dobranoc – sarknął, przewracając się na drugi bok.

Zaśmiałem się cicho pieszcząc jego kark swoim ciepłym oddechem. Zagryzł wargi, kiedy całe jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Zacisnął drżąca dłoń na prześcieradle i syknął kiedy ugryzłem go w szyję. Zlizałem strużkę krwi z lubością delektując się metalicznym posmakiem. Uwielbiałem go. Za każdym razem tak samo mocno. Otumaniał moje zmysły, odprężał zmęczone ciało, pieścił zapachem. Uzależniał.

- Nie możesz zaprzeczyć samemu sobie, Ryouta – wytknąłem mu i podniosłem się niechętnie z dwuosobowego łóżka.

Nadął policzki patrząc się jak naciągam spodnie na niemal białe nogi. Ziewnąłem przeciągle, masując obolały ramiona. Zdecydowanie powinienem się w końcu wyspać, bo długo tak nie pociągnę.

Blondyn przez chwilę zagryzał nerwowo wargę jakby próbując coś powiedzieć. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, zapinając guziki wykrochmalonej koszuli i sięgając po czarną, skórzaną torbę, która grzecznie czekała na mnie na fotelu.

- Dzisiaj też tam idziesz? – mruknął zrezygnowany, podpierając sobie brodę na nadgarstku.

- Zdziwiony? – odbiłem piłeczkę, przeszywając go chłodnym wzrokiem.

Wzdrygnął się ledwo kryjąc zawód i pierwsze ślady łez.

- Nie, nie, już nieważne – potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Wszystko jest posprzątane, możesz spokojnie zając się swoimi sprawami – dodał pośpiesznie widząc, że otwieram ponownie usta.

Zaśmiałem się cicho i podszedłem do niego bliżej. Pochyliłem się nad zaczerwienioną twarzą i obdarowałem mocnym pocałunkiem. Na tyle zaborczym, żeby dać mu jasno do zrozumienia do kogo należy.

- Dokończymy to rano, Ryouta – obiecałem, głaszcząc go po gorącym policzku.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, drżąc na całym ciele, jednak pokiwał potakująco łepetyną. Jeszcze kilka razy musnęliśmy się spragnionymi ustami, aż w końcu uspokoił się na dobre. To byłoby mi bardzo nie na rękę, gdyby nagle pod wpływem impulsu, chciał złożyć mi niezapowiedzianą wizytę na dole. Jeszcze, o zgrozo, przerwałby mi w połowie zabawy przez co mogłyby się pojawić dość poważne komplikacje. Zadowolony opuściłem jego sypialnię i niemal bezszelestnie zacząłem kierować się do pokoju naszej zmarłej siostry znajdującym się na parterze. Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić mojemu dzisiejszemu gościowi dłużej czekać w samotności.

* * *

_- Śmierdzisz spermą, Ryouta._

_- Brawo. Jeszcze tylko zgadnij komu to zawdzięczam, Sherlocku.  
_

* * *

**[3osobówka - przeszłość]**

_Z zainteresowaniem patrzył się jak jego brat bawi się ze szczeniakiem w ogrodzie. Złote kosmyki włosów niesfornie spadały na jego pociągłą i, pomimo młodego wieku, już przystojną twarz. Miodowe oczy otoczone były długimi, czarnymi rzęsami, które rzucały cień na zaróżowione policzki. Mimo, że chłopak wyglądał na chucherko, miał w sobie dużo siły i energii. Najlepszym dowodem na to był fakt, że od dobrej pół godziny urządzał sobie z kudłatym zwierzęciem wyścigi pośród krzewów róż oraz drzew jabłoni i prawie w ogóle nie było po nim widać zmęczenia. Był okazem zdrowego i szczęśliwego dziecka._

_Seijuurou wyprostował wcześniej podkulone kolana i oparł dłonie na rozgrzanych płytkach, którymi pokryte były schody. Zignorował fakt, że poparzył sobie trochę skórę, zbyt zajęty wwiercaniem wzroku w sielankowy obrazek. _

_Dlaczego zostawił go tutaj samego? Dlaczego bawi się z tym pchlarzem, a nie z nim? Dlaczego sprawia mu to tyle frajdy? Dlaczego jest przy tym tak piękny, że nawet nie może się przez to na niego obrazić? Dlaczego jest to tak idealne, że aż fałszywe?_

_Potrzasnął lekko łepetyną i ostatecznie uśmiechnął się wesoło, ciesząc z radości swojej drugiej połówki. Napawał się tym pięknym widokiem, przy okazji układając misterny plan w swojej ośmioletniej główce przykrytej czerwoną, postrzępioną czupryną. Już wiedział co zrobi._

_- Ryouta, Ryouta! – zawołał, machając do niego ręką._

_Blondynek się zatrzymał i odmachał mu, szczerząc się szeroko._

_- Co tam? Chcesz się dołączyć? – spytał przyjaźnie._

_- Nie, jest dla mnie za gorąco na zabawę w słońcu. _

_- Aha, to o co chodzi?_

_- Mama cię wołała przed chwilą._

_Seijuurou zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy jego brat od razu popędził w kierunku drzwi wejściowych do domu, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć ich rodzicielkę. Odpowiadało mu to, że wierzył w każde jego kłamstwo nawet najbardziej naciągane. To bardzo ułatwiało sprawę. Szczególnie w takich sytuacjach._

_Podniósł się z miejsca i zszedł ostrożnie po schodach do szczeniaka, który grzecznie na niego czekał wesoło merdając ogonem. Chłopak przystąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę i wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. Zwierzę szczeknęło kilka razy i polizało go po lekko poparzonej skórze. _

_- Grzeczna psinka._

_Czerwone oczy momentalnie zasnuły się mgłą, stając się dziwnie matowe, a ręka wprawnym ruchem zacisnęła się na małym, kudłatym gardle.  
_

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Ciche tykanie stojącego na stoliku zegarka, delikatnie oświetlonego przez dopiero co wschodzące słońce które nieśmiało przedostawało się do pokoju przez niedokładnie pozaciągane ciężkie kremowe zasłony, cholernie mnie irytowało. Tak samo jak wszystko co znajdowało się w tym pokoju. Mimo, że reszta pomieszczenia, spowita była w delikatnym półmroku to i tak zachwycała bogactwem mebli z najwyższej półki, które były zdobione rożnymi zawijasami, złotymi listkami czy też wgłębionymi rogami. Precyzyjne żłobienia w drewnie, wycięte ręką mistrzów rzemiosła, ciągnące się w nieskończoność, jakby opowiadające jakąś historię.

Pełną emocji, uczuć. Każda kreska, każdy zawijas, każdy zakończony punkt, przepełniony trudem i potem człowieka, starającego się stworzyć rzecz perfekcyjną. Napawających ludzi zachwytem i podziwem. Doprawdy żałosne.

Więc jeśli to można nazwać sztuką to znaczy, że i Seijuurou ją tworzy?

Bo przecież on ma kompletnie inny zmysł estetyczny od normalnego człowieka. Zachwycają go zwyczajne anomalie. Coś co nie ma prawa istnieć lub być pokazywanym na światło dzienne. Symetria i wnętrze człowieka są dla niego uosobieniem boskości. Szuka jej wszędzie z zacięciem wariata. Poświęca się temu całkowicie i wkłada całe serce w to co robi. Jestem tego przykładem.

Idealny – według niego tak można określić własne mnie. Bo jak sam twierdzi jestem podobny do lalki. Waga, wzrost, budowa ciała, sposób ubierania się. Czasami nawet to co mówię jest dla niego doskonałe. Słowo w słowo, równo, jednolicie, wybraną barwą głosu.

Przebiegłem palcami po kołdrze w miejscu, gdzie powinien leżeć mój brat. Nie było go - znowu. Pewnie jest na dole w dawnym pokoju naszej zmarłej, młodszej siostry. Seijuurou był bardzo zadowolony z powodu jej zniknięcia z naszego życia. Nie podobała mu się od samego początku. Według niego była zbyt niedoskonała. Wręcz ułomna. Urodziła się z jakąś dziwną chorobą przez którą połowa jej skóry była koloru wyblakłej czerwieni i ropiała co wręcz odrażająco kontrastowało się z jej bladoróżowymi włosami. Doskonale pamiętam jego wzrok pełen odrazy i oburzenia. Pytał się mnie wiele razy jak tak obrzydliwe szkaradztwo mogło wyjść z łona matki, która mnie urodziła. Bo przecież według niego byłem odzwierciedleniem nieprzemijającego piękna.

Zawsze z przerażeniem obserwowałem jego wielką nienawiścią jaką potrafił pałać do innej osoby i to jeszcze tak dla niego bliskiej. Wtedy w mojej siedmioletniej głowie wybuchł prawdziwy zamęt. Poznałem brata od zupełnie innej strony. To nie był ten sam zakochany w lalkach Seijuurou. To był prawdziwy demon. Demon, który kilka dni później stał się mordercą.

Rodzice wyjechali na kilka godzin, żeby zrobić większe zakupy razem z połową służby. Zbliżały się święta, za oknem wszystko przybrało, jednolitą, białą barwę. Bawiłem się wtedy sam w pokoju nową lokomotywą, która kupił mi ojciec, kiedy on wszedł do pokoju ciągnąc za nogę naszą siostrę. Na początku myślałem, że się z nią bawi w jedną ze swoim licznych, dziwacznych gier, jednak gdy zobaczyłem plamę krwi na jej niebieskiej sukience wpadłem w panikę. Z malutkiej piersi Satsuki wystawał tułów drewnianego pajacyka. Nadal nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć skąd miał w sobie tyle siły, żeby wbić jego długi nos prosto w jej klatkę piersiową. Nie potrafię nawet pojąć dlaczego przyszło mu to z taką łatwością. A na pewno nie miał wtedy żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, bo się śmiał. Cicho, ale radośnie. Jakby właśnie dostał wymarzony prezent, a nie zabił własną siostrę.

„_Patrz, patrz, Ryouta! Zobacz, zobacz, co się stało z naszą, kochaną Satsuki. Spadła ze swojego łóżeczka i nadziała się na pajacyka. Straszne, nie? Jego nosek wbił jej się prosto w serduszko. A przecież obiecała mi, że nie będzie się z niego ruszać. Okłamała mnie, okłamała! I zapłaciła za to tak samo jak Pinokio. Bo przecież nieładnie jest kłamać."_

Jego słowa wwierciły mi się głęboko w pamięci i do dziś nie mogę ich zapomnieć. Ale co się dziwić? Byłem przecież jedynie smarkaczem z niewykształconym charakterem wychowanym w dobrym domu. Wtedy właśnie skończyło się dla mnie spokojne dzieciństwo. Zrozumiałem jak bardzo jedna z najbliższych mi osób potrafi być nieludzki. Do czego jest się w stanie posunąć, gdy ktoś jej przeszkadzał. Po trupach do celu – to było dla niego idealnym określeniem.

Logiczne było, że powinienem się go bać. A przynajmniej powiedzieć rodzicom prawdę o tym jak zginęła ich córka. Ale nie mogłem. Po prostu nie byłem w stanie go wydać. Poza tym byłem zszokowany faktem, że uwierzyli w jego historię z jej niefortunnym upadkiem. Przyjęli to nad wyraz spokojnie. Nawet dostaliśmy pochwały, że tak dzielnie się zachowaliśmy w tak przerażającej sytuacji. Podejrzewam, że oni również nie byli zadowoleni, że urodziło im się dziecko z wadą genetyczną. W końcu ile to z nią by było kłopotu. Nie wspominając już o pieniądzach, które wydaliby na leczenie. Tak naprawdę to ucierpiała tylko połowa służby, która została wtedy nas pilnować.

Skrzywiłem się, zaciskając mocniej rękę na poduszce, próbując zignorować wielką ochotę, żeby rozwalić stojące nieopodal zdjęcie rodzinne oprawione w złotą ramką.

Na dodatek pokój Satsuki został przerobiony na prośbę mojego brata. Rodziców i tak prawie zawsze nie było w domu przez liczne wyjazdy służbowe, a nowi pracownicy zbytnio nie wtrącali się w nasze sprawy. Seijuurou był tym faktem zachwycony. Pomieszczenie bowiem znajdowało się blisko drzwi wyjściowych i miało w środku łazienkę. Idealne miejsce, żeby się trochę podszkolić w swoim rzemiośle. W końcu pierwsze morderstwo, które popełnił w wieku siedmiu lat, nie było dopracowane. Raczej wymyślone na poczekaniu i wykonane niedbale. A przecież on był perfekcjonistą. Wraz z tym jak dorastał stawał się coraz mniej ludzki. Wyzbył się kompletnie empatii, stawiając na pierwszym miejscu swoje chore poczucie idealności. Robił się na tym punkcie coraz bardziej wybredny. Zaczynało mu wszystko przeszkadzać. W końcu nie wytrzymał i kazał zrobić meble na specjalne zamówienie. Wmówił rodzicom, że potrzebuje czegoś nowego bo przytłacza go ta monotonia. Poparli go z wielkim entuzjazmem, bo sami ostatnio myśleli nad remontem.

Z wiekiem wyszło również na jaw, że cierpi na rozdwojenie jaźni. I nie były to jakieś delikatne przejścia tylko wręcz drastyczne skoki w zachowaniu. Przez to stawał się nieobliczalny i nigdy nie wiedziałem co może zrobić. Raz potrafił być kochającą, wyrozumiałą osobą, by po chwili wypruć z kogoś flaki. Oczywiście tylko ja, jako najbliższa mu osoba, zdawałem sobie sprawę z ogromu tego problemy jak i faktu, że już nic nie mogło mu pomóc. Życie ze świrem pod jednym dachem jest na swój sposób przerażające.

Jednak pomimo wszystkiego ja się go nie bałem. Bo niby czego? Pokazał mi tylko co potrafi i jak szybko wykształcił się jego pogląd na świat. Imponował mi. O wiele za bardzo niż powinien. W moim mózgu zaczynało pomału świtać. Rozwijałem się w inną stronę niż chcieliby tego nasi rodzice. Żeby móc być podporą dla brata. Nie. Żeby samemu sobie udowodnić ile jestem wart. W sumie ja też po części jestem chory psychicznie. Podziwiam go nawet do tej pory. Za jego spryt, opanowanie i wiedzę, której ja nie posiadam. Uwielbiam obserwować jak owija sobie ludzi wokół palca. Wszystkie kłamstwa brzmią w jego ustach jak szczera prawda. Są tak subtelnie niewidoczne. Tak doskonale wydozowane. Na dodatek aż emanuje pewnością siebie i dziwną, władczą siłą dzięki której wystarczy jedno jego spojrzenie by zmiękły pod tobą kolana. Na dodatek natura nie poskąpiła mu urody i pomimo tego, że jesteśmy braćmi moim zdaniem jestem pod tym względem wybrakowany. Na moje szczęście on uważa że jest na odwrót i to właśnie ja przypominam mu tą idealną, porcelanowa lalkę, którą tak bardzo pożąda widzieć w każdym obliczu. Dlatego tak pochlebia mi fakt, że nie zauważa praktycznie świata poza mną. Pomimo, że wiem o jego wszystkich zabawach w zabijanie, znam jego skłonności i siłę, to go kocham. I to taką popieprzoną, kazirodczą miłością. Najgorsze jest to, że wiem, że nigdy nie przestanę. Zawsze będę po jego stronie. Choćby nie wiadomo w jakie kłopoty wpadł - będę stał za nim murem. Tak, wiem - brawa dla mnie i moich popierdolonych upodobań.

Cholera, robię się strasznie uczuciowy szczególnie wcześnie rano. Pewnie brzmię jak jakaś niedorobiona ciota.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, wyciągając ręce, żeby się przeciągnąć i zerknąłem na zegarek. Spóźnia się. Coś czuję, że wróci w dużo gorszym humorze niż zazwyczaj. Znów nie będę mógł normalnie siedzieć przez kilka dobrych dni, yh.

* * *

_- Co byś wybrał, Ryouta? Powieszenie, zastrzelenie, zatopienie czy spalenie?_

_- Zdecydowanie spanie.  
_

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Przeciągłe spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, głośne westchnienia wydobywające się z gardła i ten cholerny dotyk jego rąk na udach. Doprowadzał mnie tym niemal do szaleństwa i doskonale o tym wiedział, przez co udało mu się mnie po raz kolejny wykorzystać.

Dłonią powędrowałem do ust, żeby je zatkać, ale jak zwykle nie pozwolił mi na to. Zaborczo objął nadgarstki i zręcznie przyszpilił je do blatu stołu. Cholerny debil, nienawidzę go, aww!

- Ngh…! – wygiąłem się w łuk, kiedy szybko we mnie wszedł.

Mocno, głęboko, bez żadnego przygotowania. Jak zwykle ostry – nigdy, przenigdy, nie okazał mi dużej ilości uczuć podczas seksu. Miarkował je jak tylko się dało, a na moje pytania, czy rzeczywiście coś dla niego znaczę wymigiwał się tym, że mam mu nie przeszkadzać, bo jest zajęty innymi „ważnymi" sprawami. Jednak mimo tego nadal nie potrafiłem mu się oprzeć. Przeciwstawić, powiedzieć tak proste słowo, jakim jest „nie". On mnie przyciągał, pragnąłem go cały czas, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo...

Przyspieszył, co nagrodziłem cichym krzykiem, który od razu został stłumiony przez jego wargi. Łapczywie sunął nimi po mojej bladej skórze, zostawiając czerwone smugi na znak swojej obecności. Zacisnąłem mocniej palce na jego plecach, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech.

Czemu mu na to wszystko pozwalam? Po raz kolejny kochamy się w miejscu praktycznie odsłoniętym na widok publiczny. Gdyby tylko ktoś ze służby wszedł teraz do kuchni… kurwa! Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Nie mówię, że mnie to nie nakręca, ale mimo wszystko nadal ogarnia mnie paniczny strach. No bo, co bym wtedy zrobił? A raczej, co oboje byśmy zrobili, gdyby rodzice się dowiedzieli? Nawet nie chcę myśleć o konsekwencjach jakie się z tym wiążą.

Więc czemu się na to godzę?

Bo go kurwa kocham, tak mocno, że aż boli i nie potrafię mu niczego odmówić. Poza tym potrzebuje tego tak samo mocno jak on. I to jego wina, że tak przeciągnęła mu się wieczorna zabawa w pokoju naszej zmarłej siostrzyczki. Z nudów, aż zszedłem na dół, żeby się czegoś napić. Nic więcej! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że spotkam go akurat tutaj? Byłem na niego wściekły. W sumie to nadal jestem - choćby za to, że nie dał na siebie choćby warknąć.

Jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na moich udach, a ruchy stały się jeszcze szybsze. Zakrztusiłem się, kiedy poczułem jego sprawny język, który gładko wsunął mi do jamy ustnej. Nie mogłem oddychać, nie mogłem myśleć, nie mogłem nic robić oprócz upokarzającego jęczenia godnego zawodowej dziwki.

Zaraz zemdleję do cholery…!

* * *

*** Fragment tragedii Williama Szekspira „Hamlet" – akt III.**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3  
**

* * *

_- Jesteś niewinny jak nieobsrana łąka._

_- Cóż za homeryckie porównanie, Seijuurou. Jestem dogłębnie wzruszony.  
_

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Szum silnika pod maską samochodu, świst wpadającego powietrza przez niedomkniętą szybę, szuranie paznokci głaszczących czarną tapicerkę i cichy, niemal dziecięcy, śmiech rozbrzmiewający na tylnych siedzeniach auta.

Wątła i chuda postać wesoło machała nogami, w jednej ręce trzymając nożyczki, a drugą próbując jak najbardziej uszkodzić wnętrze pojazdu. Bujna, czerwona czupryna, ogromne, rubinowe oczy i szczupłe ciało ubrane w mundurek trzeciej klasy liceum. Paranoja? A jednak nie.

Większość na pewno pomyliłaby go z dzieckiem uczęszczającym do podstawówki, dopóki nie ujrzałaby jego uśmiechu. Chory, szeroki, nieobliczalny, pokręcony i co najmniej obleśny. Rozciągnięty na całą, niewinną i delikatna twarzyczkę, która powinna należeć do małego chłopca o niewinnym sercu, czystej niczym śnieg duszy i prawych zamiarach.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

- Riko, Riko, taka mała, zapierdoliłem ją do rana.

Głos, zimny, oschły, mający w sobie kropelkę szaleństwa wydobył się z małej i słodkiej buzi, której właściciel nadal uporczywie skrobał paznokciami w jedno z siedzeń auta.

- Niby Ryouta zatarł wszystkie ślady i wywiózł ciała całej jej rodziny do lasu, żeby je spalić. Ale, cholera, skąd policja wiedziała gdzie szukać? Są coraz bliżej celu. A ten głupi idiota nadal nie zmienił miejsca na zakopywanie zwłok. Zajebię go, zajebię, zajebię.

Przekleństwa tak niepasujące do słodkiej twarzyczki, sypały się jak z rękawa, kiedy jego mózg po raz kolejny przetrawiał wszystkie informacje. Chłodne zdawanie sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji i ogromna wiedza o przeciwniku, kompletnie odbierały mu jego dziecięcy urok, który zawsze nagminnie wykorzystywał, by dopiąć swego.

Jego wargi ponownie rozchyliły się w niemal psychicznym uśmiechu.

- Chociaż w sumie to bez znaczenia i tak te tępe psy nigdy nie odkryją kto jest prawdziwym sprawcą. Teraz muszą nieźle srać w gacie z powodu tych wszystkich morderstw na uczniach. Co prawda udało im się zatuszować cztery na pięć, ale już i tak media rozsiewają plotki przepełnione oburzeniem grozą. Wystarczyło zasiać ziarenko niepewności w ich sercach, aby przerodziło się w prawdziwe, potężne drzewo strachu. Ludzie są tacy przewidywalni!

Zmarszczył czoło i mocno szarpnął palcami, wyrywając przy okazji kawałek tapicerki, którą trzymał.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego artykułu w gazecie. To takie zabawne widzieć jak szamoczą się niczym dzikie zwierzęta w klatce, próbując znaleźć winowajcę, który cały czas im ucieka.

Uśmiechnął się najwyraźniej uspokojony i wygodnie oparł plecy o miękkie siedzenia auta.

- Ciekawe kto tym razem przegra ze mną śmiertelną potyczkę?

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Ciemnoniebieskie oczy przewiercały mnie na wylot przez co miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Na dodatek fakt, że trzymał mnie za rękę wcale nie pomagał zebrać myśli. Zwilżyłem językiem spierzchnięte wargi i nerwowo założyłem kosmyk blond włosów za ucho. Jeszcze chwila i się rozryczę. No żesz, cholera.

- Puść mnie – burknąłem, próbując po raz kolejny mu zwiać.

Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk przez co cicho syknąłem. Dlaczego ten idiota zawsze musi wpychać nos w nie swoje sprawy? Na dodatek wprawia mnie w dziwne zakłopotanie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do uczucia, które towarzyszy gdy ktoś się o ciebie martwi.

- Daiki, ty tępy murzynie, zostaw mnie! – wyjęczałem, kiedy wepchnął mnie do pustej klasy.

- Ryouta, ty blada cioto, zamknij ryj – odgryzł się, siłą sadzając na pierwszej lepszej ławce.

Zmarszczyłem z niezadowoleniem brwi, nadymając policzki. Spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem i warknął :

- Nie żeby coś, ale kurwa moja psia mać, chyba mamy problem.

Zaskoczony kilka razy zamrugałem. Widząc moją ogłupiałą minę, przeklął szpetnie i podsunął mi pod nos najświeższą gazetę. Zdziwiony popatrzyłem na główną stronę i prawie dostałem przez to zawału. Na samym środku widniał wielki, czerwony napis : „Tragiczna śmierć kilkorga nastolatków", a pod nim całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów artykuł o znalezionych niedawno w lesie, spalonych ciałach uczniów chodzących do naszej szkoły. Serce coraz szybciej łomotało mi w piersi, kiedy szybko skakałem wzrokiem po tekście wyłapując wszystkie ważne informacje. Gdy skończyłem, nie mogłem zrobić nawet głębszego wdechu. Płuca jakby przykleiły mi się do kręgosłupa, a w gardle urosła ogromna, zimna gula przez co ledwo przełknąłem nagromadzoną ślinę.

- Nie jest tak źle – wyjąkałem w końcu – Tak naprawdę znaleźli tylko ich zwłoki. Nie wiedzą kim jest morderca – zacisnąłem drgające ręce na papierze.

Aomine parsknął ze złością, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

- No niby nie, ale jak sądzisz, ile im to zajmie? Znaczy, cholera, wiem, że Seijuurou to spec jakich mało. Prawdziwy profesjonalista, który nie zostawia po sobie śladów i wszystko planuje z wyprzedzeniem... no ale, kurwa! Przecież te wszystkie pizdy były z naszej budy! Policja na bank przyjedzie tutaj powęszyć, a wtedy mogą zacząć się problemy.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz...?

Mimo, że znałem odpowiedź, musiałem zadać to pytanie.

- Ryouta nie wkurwiaj mnie – warknął, piorunując mnie wzrokiem – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój kochany braciszek ma coraz częstsze rozdwojenia jaźni. Skąd wiesz, że akurat nie przestawi się na tryb popierdolonego psychola, kiedy psy przyjadą, żeby obadać teren? Wiesz, że wtedy staje się nieprzewidywalny i nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać.

Zagryzłem wargi, słysząc słowo w słowo to co przewidywałem. Byłem jedyną osobą, która rozumiała najlepiej to zagrożenie. I tak stąpaliśmy do tej pory po cienkim lodzie i byłem stuprocentowo pewien, że gdyby doszło do konfrontacji to przegralibyśmy z kretesem przez co wszystkie morderstwa Seijuurou wyszłyby na jaw. Wpakowaliby go do więzienia, a nas wysłali do poprawczaka za współudział. Cholera, niedobrze.

- Przepraszam Daiki, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko odkryją ich wspólną mogiłę – wychrypiałem, pocierając palcami pulsującą skroń – Jedynym wyjściem będzie dowiedzieć się, kiedy do nas zawitają i wtedy zatrzymać mojego brata w domu.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i prychnął rozjuszony:

- Pomyśl trochę tępa dzido. Czy jego nieobecność nie wzbudziłaby jeszcze większych podejrzeń?

Wryło mnie. Przez chwile otwierałem i zamykałem usta nie wiedząc jak to skomentować. Trzeźwe myślenie Aomine mnie zaskoczyło i jednocześnie dało do zrozumienia w jak niewygodnej sytuacji się znaleźliśmy.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym – mruknął skruszony.

- Jak zawsze, idioto.

Przewróciłem oczami słysząc, że powoli wraca do ciągłego obrażania mojej osoby. Ale to dobrze. Gdy się w pełni uspokoi będzie gotowy do działania.

- Fakt, jest to dość duży problem – podrapałem się po policzku palcem – Em, wiem że to może być dla ciebie i Tetsuyi cholernie niewygodne dalej pomagać mi z pozbywaniem się dowodów i ciał więc nie będę miał za złe, jeśli zrezygnujecie. Nawet jeśli wszystko się wyda będę was krył...

Nie dał mi dokończyć. Pstryknął palcami w czoło przez co jęknąłem i prawie zleciałem z ławki.

- Boliii – zawyłem, trzymając się za obolałe miejsce – Dupku! – wychlipałem, nadymając policzki.

- Sam się prosiłeś – warknął, zakładając ręce na piersi – Myślisz, że Tetsu pozwoliłby mi was opuścić?

- Nie musisz się go przecież słuchać – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.

Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, kręcąc głową.

- To niemożliwe.

- Niby dlaczego?

- A ty potrafiłbyś odmówić Seijuurou?

Zamrugałem zaskoczony rzęsami. No tak. Przecież on też nie widzi świata poza swoim partnerem. Na dodatek Kuroko był tak samo zeschizowany jak mój brat. Miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę jak wiele łączy mnie z Daikim. Oboje byliśmy beznadziejnie zakochani i potrafilibyśmy zrobić wszystko dla swoich psycholi.

- Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie – podsumowałem.

- Nie obrażaj mnie, blady kutasie – zostałem trzepnięty gazetą.

- A ty to możesz? – oburzyłem się, próbując go kopnąć.

Złapał mnie za nogę i pociągnął przez co prawie się wyglebiłem na podłogę. Jęknąłem przytrzymując się biurka i zmroziłem go wzrokiem. Posłał mi zwycięski wyszczerz, tym samym podjudzając coraz większą ochotę na wybicie mu zębów.

- Umrzyj chuju – warknąłem, prostując się z godnością.

- Chciałbyś – wytknął mi język – A tak wracając do tematu to weź pogadaj z tą czerwoną gnidą, bo naprawdę mogą być potem problemy. Niech się ogarnie życiowo i na razie nikogo nie morduje.

Prychnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, podpierając się pod biodra.

- Gdyby to było takie łatwe.

- Wiesz, mi jakoś udało się przekonać Tetsu, że codzienne palenie ludzi może stać się monotonne.

- Chociaż tyle dobrego – sarknąłem – Tylko, że Seijuurou jest od niego dwa razy gorszy jeśli o to chodzi.

- To nie twoja wina, że wychowałeś potwora – poklepał mnie pocieszająco po plecach – Ło kurwa, dzwonek – jęknął słysząc głośny gong – Wypierdalam na zajęcia.

Jebnął mnie łokciem w bok na pożegnanie i wesoło gwiżdżąc, wyszedł z pustej sali. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i pomasowałem bolące żebra. Ten idiota nigdy się nie zmieni. Ale to dobrze. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli go dłużej wykorzystywać. Nie wiem co bym zrobił bez pomocy jego i Kuroko.

Westchnąłem głęboko i zrobiłem krok w kierunku drzwi. Zamarłem kiedy poczułem dziwny ucisk w żołądku, a przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno. Jęknąłem głośno i zataczając się, upadłem pod ścianę. Fala bólu przepłynęła przez całe moje ciało wprawiając je w nieopanowane drgawki.

Oho, zaczyna się. Jak słodko.

* * *

_- Cały czas łżesz jak pies, Seijuurou._

_- To nie są kłamstwa tylko celowe mijanie się z prawdą.  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Wciąż spadam, w głębię cienia. Powstrzymuję oddech, bo wiem jak śmiertelna noc mnie czeka. Nie boję się. Przecież życzyłem sobie, świata takiego jak ten, który odbija się w oczach przeraźliwą pustką śmierci. Osuwam się w przepaść płynnego marzenia. Wiem, że spotkam cię tam nawet jeśli twój sen, jest koszmarem. Widzisz? Przez gwiazdy przebił się, czarny, papierowy księżyc. Przez niego zbłądzisz, a ja na zawsze połączę się z twoją duszą. Spleceni w jedność, spadający coraz głębiej. Lizani smolistymi płomieniami agonii, razem na zawsze.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Uderzenie w gong.

Dźwięk roznoszony falami po całym kampusie, zalewający wszystko w otchłani melancholicznego otępienia. Łagodne kręgi obijające się o potężne mury, zatapiające pomału wszystko i wszystkich w odmętach splinu, tak ciemnego, zimnego, chłodnego, jakby łaknącego twojego organizmu.

Ciało, leżące skulone na podłodze, rzucane w drgawkach, niemal konwulsjach. Mocno zaciśnięte, jarzące bielą knykcie, wbijające się w miękki materiał czarnej marynarki, kurczowo zaciśnięte, jakby była to ostatnia deska ratunku przed okrutnym losem.

Tułów dziwnie zniekształcony tak jakby nie posiadał w sobie kręgosłupa, delikatnie drżący, okazujący wszelkie emocje w postaci subtelnych odruchów materii. Wyginający się ku skurczonym nogom, ścisło przylegających do klatki piersiowej, która niczym morze opadała to znów unosiła się ku górze w szaleńczym rytmie, jakie wybijało serce.

Tkanka tak mała, a jak dla nas ważna odpowiedzialna nie tylko za rozprowadzanie tlenu po ciele, ale również za odczuwanie tak wspaniałego uczucia jakim jest słodkie i kłamliwe uniesienie doznane razem z ukochaną osobą.

Tak obłudne w swojej prostocie pełnej wdzięku, ujmujące rozkoszą i subtelnością, którą tak łatwo zniszczyć. Obdrapać, pokazując przy tym prawdziwe emocje, kierowane do ciebie. Makiaweliczne, tak paskudnie przewrotne i szalbierskie, potrafiące zrujnować wszystko.

Przeżreć podstawy na których zbudowany był twój świat, tak żeby rozpadł się na miliony kawałeczków, niczym most - tak chybotliwy i niezdarnie wykonany - postawiony nad przepaścią. Patrzysz jak się załamuje - to wszystko dzieje się na twoich oczach.

A ty jesteś bezsilny, tak żałośnie bezradny, mogący tylko krzyknąć i wpaść w tą otchłań zapomnienia, która obmywając twoje ciało, będzie pomału cię czyściła ze wszelkich ludzkich odczuć i potrzeb. Stajesz się maszyną, pozbawioną własnej woli. Tak cudownie osłabłą, niepozorną, której nawet jeden, choćby nawet najmniejszy, kolejny cios od życia zabrałby życie.

Istnienie, które kiedyś było takie wspaniałe, upajające przyjemnym zapachem oszustwa, przeplatanego czystą żałością do twojej osoby.

Śmieszne, a jakże prawdziwe.

* * *

_- Za bardzo lubisz się mną bawić, Seijuurou._

_- To nie zabawa tylko radosna nauka poruszania sznurkami tak, aby marionetka wykonywała wszystkie twoje polecenia bez żadnego szemrania.  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Znów, gdy za każdym razem brak mi tchu, poddając się po raz kolejny i kolejny, budzą się we mnie emocje nie mające dokąd iść. Twój nieskazitelny uśmiech wie, że to istnienie jest tak zimne, że aż brutalne. Pomimo, że nieuleczalna rana wyżera tylko moje serce nawet teraz nie potrafię powstrzymać myśli drzemiących w ciemności. Drżę w szkarłacie, do krańca snu marzenia, ale cień zrodzony jako światło jest jasny. Gruntownie, jak wyrok, skrada się za mną - już dość. Bicia dwóch serc to dokładnie to samo co lustra stojące naprzeciw siebie, ich ból jest podobny, a jednak inny - trwa wiecznie. Płonąc w czerwieni usuwam wszystko, co przypomniałoby mi ciebie. Niespełniona iluzja zaczyna się poruszać – mocno, zwalczając, ulatującą noc. Wiem - nie mogę uciec, nawet jeśli utonę we własnych grzechach.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Krzyk.

Niekontrolowany, zapuszczający swoje korzenie głęboko w tobie, by móc urosnąć na tyle, by wyrwać się z gardła, dotkliwie je zdzierając. Palący i wszechobecny, rani struny głosowe, wprawiający całe ciało w dziwne odrętwienie. Przeszywająca na wskroś duszę. Przeraźliwa barwa głosu, która powoduje gęsią skórkę, rozprzestrzeniająca się jak trucizna. Szybko, sprawnie, prawie niezauważalnie, jednak jak odczuwalnie w skutkach.

Trzęsące się ramiona, obejmujące wychudzone ciało, skryte pod za dużym mundurkiem szkolnym. Wątłe, słabe, nieporadne - niczym małe dziecko. Zagubione w labiryncie życia, drażnione ciągłymi próbami, które wyniszczając zdrowie psychiczne jak i fizyczne, nie dawały nic oprócz cierpienia.

Kaszel.

Zatrząsł płucami, próbując się wydostać na zewnątrz. Szorstki, suchy, podrażniający delikatne ścianki wewnętrzne przełyku. Nieprzyjemny, przypominający głośny charchot silnika, albo krztuszącego się zwierzęcia.

Kilka kropel krwi spadło na podłogę – przecisnęły się przez mocno zaciśnięte palce, drgającej ręki, która uporczywie zakrywała wargi, próbując zatamować upokarzające dźwięki.

Kształtne plamy czerwonej substancji na deskach podłogowych, dłoń cała w posoce, dotykająca spękanej skóry, powykręcanej w tak wielu emocjach. Opięta na kościach policzkowych, zapadła pod zaczerwienionymi oczami, wypukła na smukłym nosie, naciągnięta na wykrzywionych ustach.

Słodki zapach świeżej krwi, nieznośnie drażni zmysły węchu, delikatnie pieszcząc subtelną słodyczą, która po kilku godzinach zamieni się w żelazny odór. Upaja pomalutku, zaczynając od skrzydełek nosowych, idąc ku górze wprost ku mózgowi. Oplata zwinnymi mackami cały organizm, aby w końcu boleśnie zakleszczyć cię w swoich objęciach.

Mota neurony, spycha cię na dalszy plan, przejmując ster nad myślami. Czujesz to, jednak jesteś zbyt mocno z nią związany przez co nie możesz się sprzeciwić. Zdecydowanie zaczyna cię zmieniać, wypełniając zdradliwym uczuciem pustki, która przemienia się niemal w furię.

Pragnienie rozsadza cię od środka, nie aspirujesz już niczego innego oprócz życiodajnego płynu, o tak cudownej barwie czystego szkarłatu. Błyszczącego się niczym oszlifowany rubin - najszlachetniejszy z kamieni - nawet nocą.

Karmazynowa ciecz, tak ciepła, tętniąca w żyłach, pragnąca wydostać się na powierzchnię. Ona przywołuje, śpiewa do ciebie, mota serce pajęczą nicią pożądania, z której nie umiesz się wydostać. Lepka, rozkoszna, słodka, upajająca…

* * *

_- Czy sprawianie mi bólu w jakiś sposób daje ci radość?_

_- Bycie sadystą zobowiązuje, Ryouta.  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Jestem tu, stoję na krawędzi. Podnoszę wzrok tam gdzie powinien być nów księżyca. Nigdy nie mówiłem o łzach, bo nie otworzyłem się przed nikim włącznie z tobą. Czym jest czekające na mnie miejsce? Gdzie mogę je znaleźć? Czy zawsze będę błądził w ten sposób? Mimo wszystko nie żałuję, ponieważ nie mam już nic do stracenia. Ostatecznie mogę żyć tylko zgodnie z twoją wolą. Będę istniał dopóki nie każesz mi upaść.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Ciężkie dyszenie wypełniające pomieszczenie, zapach juchy tak słodki, niemal przylepiający się do płuc swoją gęstą mazistą formą, uniemożliwiającą prawidłowe ich funkcjonowanie. Uczucie strachu, wymieszanego z obrzydzeniem. Kwaskowy posmak, nie chcący zejść z chrapowatej powierzchni języka, próbujący wypalić swoją ostrością ścianki przełyku. Drażniący już i tak przemęczony żołądek, który w akcie protestu, podchodzi niemal do samego gardła powodując odruchy wymiotne.

Ręka położona na szybko poruszającej się klatce piersiowej, przymknięte oczy i ciało rozwalone na wznak na podłodze. Dziwnie sflaczałe, kompletnie bezbronne, ukazane w całej krasie zniedołężniania, czekające tylko na swój nieszczęśliwy koniec. Żałośnie skurczone, bezbarwne, jakby próbujące zlać się z tłem. Zniknąć, zniknąć, zniknąć…

Przepaść na zawsze, ukryć się, zasnąć, aby tylko choć na krótką chwilę stracić wszelki kontakt z otoczeniem.

Z ust wyrywają się zduszone jęki, ciało znów zaczyna drżeć. Dusza niemal ulatuje pod wpływem nieopanowanych drgawek. Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać? Ile jeszcze bólu będzie potrafił znieść?

Nie wie – stara się nie upaść.

* * *

_- Brzęk słyszę wokół siebie, czasem głosy, które, choć ze snu bym powstał długiego, ukołysałyby mnie znów.*_

_- To się fachowo nazywa schizofrenią, Seijuurou.  
_

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Zagubiony w ciemności, z nadzieją na znak. Jednak zamiast tego jest tylko cisza. Czy nie możesz usłyszeć moich krzyków? Powoli tracę nadzieję na ocalenie – powiedz mi gdzie jesteś? Nie wiem, gubię się w tym labiryncie życia, ale jednej rzeczy jestem pewien - zawsze będziesz w moim sercu. Znajdę cię gdziekolwiek jesteś, będę próbował, aż do dnia własnej śmierci – chciałbym to od ciebie usłyszeć, jednak nie mogę. Jestem zamknięty, przykuty kajdankami do lodowatej ściany mojego godnego pożałowania istnienia. A przecież tak wiele mi nie potrzeba. Ja po prostu muszę wiedzieć, cokolwiek by się nie działo, czy nadal o mnie pamiętasz. Tylko prawda uwolni moją duszę – tylko ona pozwoli mi nadal żyć i trwać w nadziei, że w końcu mnie znajdziesz i stąd wyciągniesz. Proszę, odpowiedz mi.

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Głosy uczniów milkną, wszystko ponownie zatapia się w monotonnej ciszy, która usypia niczym najlepsza kołysanek. Upojna, potrafiąca każdego wprawić w stan słodkiego uniesienia, które niczym miód spływa po ciele, uspakajając je. Daje czas na przemyślenia, refleksje oraz odpoczynek.

Jakże cudowny w swojej prostocie.

Głośne westchnienie wydobyło się z mojej piersi, gdy kolejna fala bólu przeszyła organizm, który wygięty był ku górze. Muszę się pozbierać zanim ktoś tutaj przyjdzie i zobaczy mnie w takim stanie.

Nie mogłem wyprostować do końca kolan, jednak podpierając się ściany, udało mi się podnieść i wykonać pierwsze kroki. Skostniałymi palcami, przeczesałem przydługie, blond kosmyki, doprowadzając je do ogólnie pojętego ładu.

Udało mi się przeżyć kolejny atak szaleństwa. Tylko, cholera, ile ich jeszcze przede mną?

* * *

_- Jezu, ty naprawdę jesteś świrem!_

_- Jak zwykle twoja zdolność obserwacji jest wybitna, Ryouta._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Wpatrywałem się w beznamiętne, jasnoniebieskie tęczówki, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się jak łatwo by było je wydłubać.

- O co chodzi, Seijuurou? – spytał po kilku minutach upiornej ciszy.

Ciekawe czy podczas wyrywania flaków zachowałby ten spokojny ton głosu. Czy krzyczałby aż do zdarcia delikatnego gardła?

- Słyszałem od Ryouty o artykule w gazecie – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą – Co o tym sądzisz, Tetsuya?

- Cóż, nie wygląda to za dobrze, ale z drugiej strony nie ma szans na to, aby dowiedzieli się kto jest mordercą. Musimy tylko teraz bardziej uważać i zmienić miejsce zakopywania trupów.

Ile wytrzymałoby twoje chude ciało? Jak łatwo mógłbym pogruchotać ci żebra, żeby dostać się do serca? Czy gdybym je wyrwał pociekłoby dużo krwi? Jaki ona ma kolor? Jasnoczerwony, czerwony, ciemnoczerwony? Jak pachnie? Słodyczą? Żelazem?

- Ho, widzę że całkiem nieźle się orientujesz – uśmiechnąłem się ciepło – Daiki pewnie już cię ostrzegł, że nie wolno nam przegiąć kiedy przyjedzie policja, żeby zrobić dochodzenie, prawda?

- Owszem. To będzie trudne.

Wolałbyś szybką śmierć? A może długą? Bolesną? Spokojną? Powiedz mi, a uczynię wszystko by cię zadowolić. Twoja ostatnia wola będzie dla mnie rozkazem.

- Przeczuwasz, kiedy mogą przyjść?

- Pewnie niedługo. W końcu media już wyczuły grubą sprawę. Nie mogą już dłużej czekać, żeby nie narazić swojej dobrej reputacji.

Strzał pistoletu? Bulgot wody? Trzask ognia? Brzdęk noża? Co wołałbyś usłyszeć w chwili konania?

- Musimy się mieć na baczności, Tetsuya.

- Nie musisz mi tego przypominać. W końcu tu chodzi o spokój duszy podczas zabawy.

- Zabawy powiadasz...

Szybkim ruchem ręki złapałem go za niebieskie kudły i pociągnąłem tak żebyśmy stykali się czołami. Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie, kiedy wgryzłem się w jego wargi, czując coraz większy głód krwi. Nie był obojętny. Zaatakował mój język. Prawie go urwał mocnym szarpnięciem zębów. Oderwałem się od niego, oblizując powoli usta. Zrobił to samo, rozsmakowując się w naszej zmieszanej posoce. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem i warknąłem :

- To dobrze, że się zgadzamy. Ale lepiej uważaj, ja cię ciągle obserwuję. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i skończysz w plastikowym worku zakopany pięć metrów pod ziemią.

Odepchnął mnie wolą ręką i beznamiętnie odparł :

- Wzajemnie. Mam benzynę przygotowaną specjalnie dla ciebie. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoje prochy użyźniły okoliczny las, pilnuj swoje mordercze zapędy przynajmniej na czas odwiedzin policji.

Odchyliłem się na tylnych nogach krzesła, patrząc się w zamyśleniu na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi, starłem kciukiem resztę juchy, która brudziła mój policzek. Serce radośniej zabiło mi w piersi na samo przypomnienie makabrycznych wizji rzezi, podsuwanych przez wyobraźnie podczas naszej przyjacielskiej rozmowy.

Tak bardzo chcę zobaczyć jak Tetsuya malowniczo zdycha na moich rękach.

* * *

***Fragment komedii Williama Szekspira „Burza: - akt III.**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

* * *

**Warning : ****Uwaaa, jak ja się za tym stęskniłam ;-; *myzia* Przez ten miesiąc z samym Purpurowym Płomieniem, w ogóle nie miałam czasu, żeby usiąść i pomyśleć nad dalszą fabułą Danse Macabre q.q *myzia dalej* Moje biedne maleństwo D: Odwykłam od pisania tortur więc opis nie zwala z nóg, ale jest wyjątkowo mi bliski przez obrzezanie kobiet – ostatnio sporo się o tym naczytałam i stwierdziłam, że musze ten motyw wykorzystać.**W tym rozdziale udało mi się w końcu wepchnąć AoKuro i pokazać pojebaną relację jaka ich łączy – w sumie to i tak nic nie przebije tej AkaKise, no ale xD' Jak już pewnie wielokrotnie mówiłam dla mnie Kuroko to ostra dziuńka i stąd ten ostry charakter C: 

* * *

_- __Żartuje z blizny, kto nie zaznał rany.*_

_- No ale przyznaj, że rozoranie mu twarzy było lekką przesadą._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Krwawię - wiem, że mnie opuszczasz. Zabieram swoją miłość na inny dzień – wiem, że mnie opuszczasz. Zakochuję się w twoich zwyczajach - wiem, że mnie opuszczasz. Poprowadź serce do oszołomienia - wiem, że mnie opuszczasz. Zostawiłeś pustkę – wiem, że mnie opuszczasz. Gdziekolwiek jesteś, cokolwiek robisz – czuję cię całym sobą. Gdziekolwiek jesteś, cokolwiek robisz - jesteś niezależny, ale staram się przybrnąć do ciebie. Gdziekolwiek jesteś, cokolwiek robisz - ja nadal o tobie pamiętam.

Podejdź bliżej. Wejdź do moich prywatnych komnat. Chcę poczuć twoje ciepło na twarzy. Światło w ciemnościach. Zabierz mnie stąd. Daj mi skrzydła, dzięki którym ucieknę z więzienia w postaci kości słoniowej. Podaruj mi siłę, żeby przetrwać. Trwać w nadziei, że mnie znajdziesz, powrócisz, uratujesz. Głupia ironia losu – nie pozwól się jej zabić. Chodź do mnie - będę cię prowadzić krzykiem pełnym cierpienia.

Wypowiedz moje imię - wtedy będę wiedzieć, że wróciłeś i jesteś tu znowu. Choć na chwilę odwiedźmy wspomnienia, które są tylko nasze. Opowiedz mi o tym dniu, w którym się urodziliśmy - kim byliśmy jak dzieci? Dotykasz mojej dłoni i te obrazy wracają ożywione jedynie w twoim sercu i umyśle. Krzyżujemy razem granice czasu - zostawiamy dzisiejszy dzień za sobą, aby niepewnie sięgnąć po kolejny.

Potrafisz zatrzymać ten strzał? Nie możesz tego zrobić. Potrafisz znieść z nim walkę? Raczej wątpię. Nie wypowiesz już nigdy zakłamanych, przepraszających słów. Może pewnego dnia się przełamiesz, spojrzysz w górę i, ledwie świadomy, poprosisz o cofnięcie czasu. To jednak nic nie zmieni. I tak nadal będziesz nieważny, nic nieznaczący, wybrakowany – jak każdy człowiek.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Dotknął pogryzionych ust i zaklął na tyle głośno, że jakaś staruszka spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem. Kompletnie ją olał bardziej zajęty poszukiwaniem jakichkolwiek zadrapań, które szpeciłyby twarz Kuroko. Jego Kuroko. Psiakrew tylko, kurwa, jego. Jak ta czerwona gnida mogła sobie pozwolić na całowanie warg, które tylko on powinien mieć na własność? Ubije skurwysyna.

- Oddychaj, Daiki. Jeszcze trochę, a wybuchniesz.

- Weź się przymknij, co? Właśnie się wkurwiam więc mi nie przeszkadzaj.

Niższy chłopak westchnął i złapał swojego partnera za dłoń, która nachalnie napastowała go od kilku dobrych minut. Wiedział, że uspokojenie go nie będzie prostym zadaniem, ale przecież miał w zanadrzu kilka sprawdzonych sposobów. Nie zważając na jego bluzgi, spojrzał mu prosto w ciemnoniebieskie oczy i powoli przejechał językiem po zaciśniętych palcach.

- Tetsu, kurwa, jesteśmy na ulicy. To nie wypada – warknął, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

Przez spojrzenie opanowanych, jasnoniebieskich tęczówek i gorący oddech na swojej skórze, zaczynało mu się robić niebezpiecznie ciasno w spodniach. Ta mała bestia doskonale wyćwiczyła mamienie go, za każdym razem odnosząc druzgoczące zwycięstwo. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich słabych punktów Aomine i nagminnie to wykorzystywał, przypierając go do muru. Nic nie sprawiało mu większej radości od górowania nad nim.

- Przesadzasz, Daiki. Ale jeśli nie pasuje ci miejsce... zawsze możemy je zmienić.

To mówiąc stanął na palcach i oplótł swoimi chudymi ramionami jego szyję. Uwiesił się na niej czekając, aż chłopak złapie go w pasie i zaniesie do samochodu. Jakże był zdziwiony kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, a na dodatek został szorstko odepchnięty. Ledwo złapał równowagę i zmarszczył cienkie brwi, najwyraźniej bardzo rozgniewany.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?

- Nie odpowiada mi twoje podejście do tego typu rzeczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

Śniadoskóry mężczyzna parsknął drapiąc się w tył głowy. Nastawienie Kuroko go denerwowało. On rozumiał, że taki już po prostu jest i ciężko mu to zmienić, no ale na boga! Jak mógł pozwolić krzywdzić się takiemu zjebowi jak Seijuurou? Na dodatek uważając, że to jest w jak najlepszym porządku? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Szczególnie, że gdyby to on go tak pogryzł to mógłby na sto procent liczyć się z nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrosny.

- Ja ogarniam, że współpraca z czerwoną gnidą jest ci na rękę – zaczął powoli, kopiąc jeden z kamieni, leżących na chodniku – On sobie pomorduje, ty sobie pomordujesz, od razu poprawia ci się humor, wzrasta popęd seksualny, a co za tym idzie częściej ci staje i jesteś bardziej chętny więc jak dla mnie to zajebiście...

- Jesteś niepoprawny. Lepiej od razu przejdź do konkretów, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

- Dobra, dobra, Tetsu, już kończę. Jak mówiłem wygodny, wspólny interes to jedno, ale pozwalanie się dotykać to drugie. I to jeszcze w takim sposób. Nie wspominając o tym, że niedługo zrobi się naprawdę gorąco – spojrzał na niego znacząco – Naprawdę jesteś pewien, że chcesz to dłużej ciągnąć? Przecież czytałeś artykuł w tym szmatławcu. Policja już węszy, niedługo do nas zawitają, a wtedy przez jeden mały błąd może się wszystko posypać. Ryouta już mi zakomunikował, że nie będzie miał nam za złe jeśli się z tego wycofamy i nawet...

- Zamilcz, Daiki.

Aomine zagryzł nerwowo wargi widząc, że swoim monologiem doprowadził chłopaka do granicy cierpliwości. Jasnoniebieskie tęczówki stały się dziwnie puste i jeszcze bardziej beznamiętne, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Małe dłonie zacisnął w pięści i podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem. Zadarł głowę do góry, mocno dźgając palcem w szeroki, opalony tors, zakryty pod szkolnym mundurkiem. Gdy się odezwał jego ton głosu był ostry jak brzytwa i zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny :

- Naprawdę uważasz, że ucieknę jak ostatni tchórz pod wpływem presji i niebezpieczeństwa? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nawet rozważanie możliwości opuszczenia naszych, drogich przyjaciół napawa mnie obrzydzeniem i odrazą. Poza tym – podniósł rękę i pogłaskał go po napiętym policzku – Ja i tak mordowałbym dalej. Więc to bez znaczenia czy będę to robił sam czy razem z Seijuurou.

Kuroko prawie niewidocznie się uśmiechnął widząc nieme potwierdzenie swoich słów w ciemnych oczach. Nie czekając więc na odpowiedz, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku czekającego na nich samochodu na parkingu.

Wyższy chłopak westchnął głęboko ze zrezygnowaniem, spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Znał doskonale ośli opór swojego partnera, a na dodatek jego słabość do niego tylko pogarszała całą sprawę. Nie potrafił mu odmówić i był niemal pewien, że kiedyś gorzko tego pożałuje.

* * *

_- Białe jest czarne, a czarne jest białe._

_- Nie wmówisz mi, że sperma jest czarna, Ryouta._

_- Jak się ją wymiesza z kakao to i owszem._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Wypowiedz moje imię - wtedy będę wiedzieć, że wróciłeś, że jesteś tu znowu. Choć na chwilę odwiedźmy wspomnienia, które są tylko nasze. Opowiedz mi o tym dniu, w którym się urodziłem - kim byliśmy jako dzieci? Dotykasz mojej dłoni i te obrazy wracają ożywione. W twoim sercu i umyśle. Krzyżuję granice czasu - zostawiam dzisiejszy dzień za sobą, aby być z tobą po raz kolejny. A nie, zaraz, zaraz, coś chyba mi się pojebało...

- Hę? Poważnie? Policja przylezie już jutro węszyć do szkoły? – warknąłem zaintrygowany, na chwilę odwracając wzrok od pornoli, które namiętnie oglądałem przez przeszło pół godziny.

Blondyn wyglądał jakby chciał jak najszybciej wyjść z salonu. Jego oczy drgały i nerwowo przystępował z nogi na nogę byleby tylko nie stanąć przede mną prosto. Mimo tego udało mu się jakoś przełknąć ślinę i wyburczeć ciche :

- Tak.

- Na pewno się nie przesłyszałeś, Ryouta? – spytałem, szczerząc się szeroko.

- Nie – zaprzeczył energicznie głową.

- Hm, ciekawe, ciekawe… naprawdę ciekawe, czy uda im się cokolwiek zrobić? – mruknąłem do siebie, oblizując wargi – Jak myślisz?

Posłał mi przerażone spojrzenie i cicho wyjęczał :

- Nie wiem.

- Hm… o! – klasnąłem w dłonie i uśmiechnąłem się chłodno – To będzie takie zabawne obserwować jak krążą w kółko nie mając żadnych poszlak, niczym małe dzieci, które zgubiły się w supermarkecie – ponownie zachichotałem, z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w sufit – Tak bardzo chciałbym ich wszystkich wyrżnąć. Wyobraź to sobie! Ich twarze wykrzywione w cierpieniu. Jęki pomieszane z wrzaskami agonii. Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Blondyn pobladł przez co miałem nieodparte wrażenie za chwilę zwymiotuje. Na szczęście przyłożył tylko rozedrganą rękę do piersi, kuląc się, jakby właśnie dostał kopniaka w brzuch.

- Tak – wystękał w końcu, zaciskając mocno powieki.

- Też tak uważam – mój wzrok powędrował w kierunku telewizora, na którego ekranie jakaś trójka facetów ruchała cycatą laskę, a potem na swoją dolną część ciała – Ryoutaaa – wymruczałem słodko, wkładając dwa palce do ust – Chodź tu do mnie. Mam duży problem, który potrzebuje twoich ust do pomocy.

Bez słowa wykonał moje polecenie i po chwili poczułem jego gorący oddech na swoim ciele.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Mężczyzna w średnim wieku potarł zmęczone czoło i głośno sapnął. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że spędzi w tej zakichanej szkole prawie trzy tygodnie, przesłuchując po kolei uczniów wszystkich klas i rozmawiając z nauczycielami. Dyrektor naprawdę postarał się, żeby niczego im nie brakowało, dzięki czemu udało im się zajrzeć do każdej, nawet najmniejszej dziury w ogromnym budynku. A na co to wszystko? Nie posunęli się z dochodzeniem nawet o krok do przodu i tylko marnowali tutaj swój czas. Cholera, przecież od razu wiedział, że to nie może być nikt stąd, ale nie! Szef go nie posłuchał. Kompletnie spanikował przez te wszystkie morderstwa i łapał się każdej możliwej deski ratunku, przy okazji próbując uciszyć złośliwe media, które przylepiły się do tej sprawy jak rzep do psiego ogona. Nienawidził pracować w stresie. Miał potem niestrawności.

Po raz kolejny westchnął i nalał sobie kawy, od razu wsypując do niej cztery czubate łyżeczki cukru.

Na szczęście dzisiaj już kończyli tą farsę. Została im ostatnia dziesiątka gówniarzy i w końcu będą mogli wrócić do biura, żeby posklejać wszystkie istotne informacje, które tutaj usłyszeli, do jednej kupy. Niestety było ich cholernie mało i sam ten fakt strasznie go irytował.

Bez pośpiechu wyszedł ze stołówki, na której prawie połowa z jego współpracowników również robiła sobie przerwę, niemrawo przeglądając stosy papierzysk nad talerzami pełnymi kanapek. Powoli wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro i zaczął iść długim korytarzem uważając, żeby nie wylać gorącego napoju na swoje, dopiero co wyprane, spodnie od munduru.

Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy udało mu się otworzyć drzwi od klasy i postawić parujący kubek na jednym z biurek ustawionym pod ścianą. Wytarł spocone ręce o białą koszulę i uwalił się wygodnie na krześle.

- Jezus...! – wychrypiał, kiedy dostrzegł, że naprzeciwko niego siedzi chłopak.

Bardzo przystojny chłopak. Miał niemal porcelanową skórę, ogromne rubinowe oczy i wąskie, zaróżowione usta. Szczupłą twarz otaczały krótko ścięte, czerwone włosy, a chude ciało niemal tonęło w zdecydowanie za dużym mundurku. Naprawdę uczęszczał do liceum? Wyglądał co najwyżej jak uczeń gimnazjum.

- Ojej, bardzo przepraszam, że pana przestraszyłem – powiedział zmartwiony – Po prostu byłem ostatnią osobą, która jeszcze nie została przesłuchana i pana koledzy kazali mi poczekać w klasie.

Uśmiechnął się do policjanta niepewnie, skubiąc rękaw czarnej marynarki. Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, przeklinając w myślach swoją nadpobudliwość. Przecież wystraszył na śmierć to biedne, zestresowane dziecko.

- Nic się nie stało – chrząknął, żeby pozbyć się chrypy – Powiedz mi jak się nazywasz? – uśmiechnął się wesoło, sięgając po jedną z zapisanych kartek.

- Kise Seijuurou.

- Ah, widzę, że chodzisz już do trzeciej liceum? – zagadnął, próbując jakoś zachęcić go do szczerej rozmowy – W życiu bym nie zgadł. O, i masz brata. Jeśli to ten wysoki blondyn to mój współpracownik pomylił go z dziewczyną – zarechotał, stawiając zamaszysty tik przy jego nazwisku czarnym długopisem.

- To prawda. Ryouta ma trochę kobieca urodę.

Wąskie usta rozszerzyły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a przeraźliwie chude palce zabębniły o biurko. Policjant odwzajemnił gest i kontynuował :

- Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tych uczniach, którzy zginęli? Znałeś któregoś z nich bliżej?

- Niestety nie – od razu się zasmucił – Nawet nie wiem do końca co się stało! Podobno ktoś ich zamordował w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób... czy to prawda? – ogromne oczy błysnęły przerażeniem.

- Tak. Naprawdę w bardzo nieludzki i brutalny sposób. To może nawet lepiej, że nie znasz szczegółów.

Chłopiec skulił się na krześle, ciasno przyciskając ręce do klatki piersiowej. Jego oddech przyspieszył i wyglądało na to, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem płaczem.

- Wie pan, bo ja się boję. Tak strasznie się boję! – wyszeptał po chwili przez zaciśnięte gardło – Przecież kozłem ofiarnym może być każdy! A co jeśli morderca upatrzył sobie mnie albo, co gorsza, mojego brata na następną ofiarę? Codziennie prawie umieram ze zdenerwowania o nasze życie i kolegów! Wie pan jaki to jest stres?

Z mocno zaciśniętych powiek popłynęły pierwsze łzy, a z gardła wyrwał się cichy szloch, który wstrząsnął jego chudym ciałem. Facetowi krajało się serce na ten smutny widok. Nie mógł znieść faktu, że przez jakiegoś wariata cierpi niewinna młodzież, która nie może nawet w spokoju się uczyć.

Nachylił się i poklepał go niezdarnie po plecach niemal ojcowskim gestem.

- Głowa do góry, mały! Na pewno uda nam się coś z tym fantem zrobić. Potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko troszkę czasu – uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.

Seijuurou podniósł zaczerwienione oczy i pociągając nosem, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Policjant ucieszony tym faktem porozmawiaj z nim jeszcze chwilę czasu. Niestety chłopak nie wiedział nic co pomogłoby sprawie ruszyć z miejsca. Tak samo zresztą jak i pozostali uczniowie uczęszczający do tej szkoły. Kiedy wracał do domu był nie tylko wykończony, ale i zdruzgotany wynikami poszukiwań. Jednak w jego sercu tliło się mocne postanowienie. Dla tych biednych dzieci, a zwłaszcza bliźniaków Kise, znajdzie popieprzonego skurwysyna i wpakuje go za kratki, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobi.

* * *

_- Sądzę, że wszystkie dziewczyny mają w sobie ukrytego geja._

_- Niby dlaczego?_

_- Bo podczas okresu wolą sobie wpychać tampony do tyłka niż użyć podpasek._

_- Zdecydowanie zbyt długie myślenie ci szkodzi, Seijuurou._

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Przygryzłem ze zdenerwowania dolną wargę, coraz głośniej i mocniej stukając palcami o powierzchnię szkolnej ławki. Od dobrych dwudziestu minut ten stary, zboczony i śmierdzący policjant przesłuchiwał mojego brata, przez co prawie odchodziłem od zmysłów. Co jeśli nie uda mu się zachować zimnej krwi i puszczą mu nerwy?

- Jezu, masz owsiki w tej chudej dupie, że się tak wiercisz na krześle? – warknął w końcu zirytowany Aomine.

Posłał mi wściekłe spojrzenie, przerywając nawet głaskanie po plecach Kuroko, który siedział mu na kolanach. Przepraszająco się uśmiechnąłem, wytykając lekko język.

- Nie moja wina, że to strasznie długo już trwa. Zaraz zacznę obżerać paznokcie ze stresu.

- Ryouta, powinieneś umieć bardziej panować nad swoimi emocjami. Polecam ci picie codziennie przed snem melisy z miodem. To podobno pomaga.

Wzdrygnąłem się kiedy para jasnoniebieskich i zdecydowanie zbyt poważnych oczu, przeszyła mnie na wylot. Czułem się teraz identycznie jak przy Seijuurou. To niesamowite, że wariaci mają aż tak silne osobowości i charaktery, przez które potrafią sobie podporządkować około trzy czwarte społeczeństwa.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby cokolwiek pomogło temu idiocie – Daiki posłał mi wredny wyszczerz – To przypadek specjalny, Tetsu. Nie ma co sobie nawet nim zaprzątać głowę.

- Jesteś niemiły.

- Przesadzasz.

Odwróciłem taktownie wzrok, kiedy się pocałowali, znów wlepiając go w zegarek. Jeszcze trzy minuty, a będą go przesłuchiwać równe pół godziny. To zdecydowanie zbyt długo jak na nic nieznacząca rozmowę. Musieli coś wywęszyć. Niedobrze. Cholernie niedobrze.

Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy drzwi od sali otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich mój brat razem z tą grubą flądrą. Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnymi uderzeniami naszych serc. W trójkę zamarliśmy przygotowując się na najgorsze.

Jednak nic takiego nie nadeszło. Policjant tylko podszedł bliżej, przytrzymując Seijuurou za łokieć, a potem wepchnął mi go w ramiona.

- Przepraszam, że go przestraszyłem. Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo to wszystko przeżywa – podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy – Mam nadzieję, że szybko dojdzie do siebie.

Machnął czapką na pożegnanie i wyszedł żwawym krokiem z pomieszczenia, zostawiając nas ze zbaraniałymi minami. Zszokowany kilkakrotnie zamrugałem, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć jak się używa języka w gębie. Co tutaj się właściwie przed chwilą stało?

- Ale idiota – cichy śmiech mojego brata sprowadził nas na ziemię - Uwierzył we wszystko co mu nagadałem. To naprawdę zabawne jak łatwo można manipulować ludźmi

Chłopak wyprostował się, wydymając pogardliwie wargi. Przeczesał palcami czerwone włosy i głośno westchnął. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że ma zaczerwienione oczy i lekko wymięty mundurek. Aha, a więc to tak.

- Stara metoda z emocjonalną, zapłakaną ciotą nadal działa – mruknąłem i odetchnąłem z ulga, kiedy pokiwał zadowolony głową.

- Dokładnie, Ryouta. Psy niczego nie znalazły, ani nie podejrzewają nikogo ze szkoły. Jesteśmy bezpieczni – oznajmił i nachylił się nad Kuroko – Zgadnij co będziemy dzisiaj robić, Tetsuya.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy radośnie zadrżały, a usta rozciągnęły się w niemal niewidocznym uśmiechu. Ich wspólny głos rozszedł się echem po pustej klasie, wprawiając ciało moje i Aomine w rozkoszne dreszcze.

- Czas na mord.

* * *

**[ Seijuurou]**

Nasza podświadomość rośnie bez udziału woli. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy i głębiej się temu przyjrzałem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem pozbawiony uczuć. Oprócz impulsu by zniszczyć, zabić i wykończyć wszystkich, którzy byli pod ręką to nie czułem niczego. Zimno rozlewało się po całym ciele, ręce drgały, głos dziwnie zachrypł.

Czy był to strach?

Nie wiem, nie pamiętam… cholera, o czym ja w ogóle gadam? Ja tego po prostu nie rozróżniałem. Radość, euforia, lęk, ból, zazdrość? Znałem te wszystkie nazwy, jednak nie potrafiłem powiedzieć czy je odczuwam. Na początku byłem tym faktem zszokowany. Znaczy wydawało mi się, że tak by można było to coś, co mnie wtedy ogarnęło nazwać. Jednak potem mi przeszło, gdy odkryłem jak wiele korzyści się z tym wiąże.

Mogłem robić dosłownie wszystko. Od samookaleczenia, po wyżywanie się psychiczne na innych osobach. To było coś niesamowitego. Pozbyłem się wszelkich hamulców. Straciłem tak jakby barierę, która oddziela rzeczy dobre od złych. Dla mnie niczym się nie różniły. Były identyczne.

Zaciągnąłem się głęboko i powoli wydmuchnąłem papierosowy dym prosto na okaleczoną twarz ofiary.

Potargane, wyjątkowo krótkie, rude włosy okalały jej czoło, w które zostały wwiercone trzy, grube śruby. Cieczka mózgu, zabarwiona na czerwono pod wpływem krwi skapywała z jej spiczastego, teraz pozbawionego skóry, nosa, a odcięte usta pokazywały powykrzywiane zęby, których nie udało mi się wyrwać z dziąseł. Kurestwo cholernie mocno się trzymało, nawet wtedy, kiedy z całej siły rąbnąłem je ciężkimi cążkami, podobnymi do tych, które ma kowal robiący podkowy.

Ale to nic - przynajmniej miałem większą radochę.

Z uśmiechem uwielbienia przypomniałem sobie, jak wiła się pode mną błagając o litość. Każdy jej następny krzyk, był najcudowniejszą melodią, jaką słyszałem. Pieściła uszy, otulała umysł w kokonie samozadowolenia i dzikiej ekstazy. Wrzaski były tak wspaniałe, głębokie, oddający cały ból, jaki tkwił w jej piersiach.

A ten dziki skowyt, kiedy wydłubywałem jej oczy! Praktycznie zwierzęcy, idealnie oddający niemal koci kształt jej tęczówek o barwie lekko brudnej żółci. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak żałośnie zwisają na lekko różowawych wiązadłach, które z ledwością je jeszcze podtrzymywały.

Naprawdę jestem kurewsko rad, że była bardzo wytrzymała.

Dzięki temu mogłem spełnić zachcianki, które już wcześniej zalęgły się w mojej głowie, nęcąc upajającymi obrazami czystej agonii, odzwierciedlającej się w umęczonych obliczach ofiar. Niestety nie mogłem sobie na nie pozwolić przy innych osobach, które przez nawet najlżejsze nacięcie skóry często mdlały lub wymiotowały, nie mogąc znieść zapachu świeżej krwi.

Jednak przy niej mogłem się nabawić do woli.

Dokładnie zająłem się dolną częścią ciała. Z zadowoleniem spojrzałem na zakrwawione łono, z lubością rozpamiętując naciągnięcie do granic możliwości łechtaczki i szybkie przecięcie jej nożem.

Oj tak, nie ma jak obrzezanie kobiety o poranku.

Mój wzrok powędrował w kierunku wyciągniętych, dwóch stóp flaków, które zabawnie zwijały się w delikatne okręgi, tworząc coś w rodzaju sprężynki. Cudowny brązowo – zielony kolor jelita grubego, poplątanego z cienkim, o dziwnych, niby szarawym odcieniu. Miała takie wspaniałe, czyste wnętrzności! Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby przez cały czas kisiły się zamknięte w organizmie, prawda? Teraz mogą sobie do woli pooddychać świeżym powietrzem, wystając z dziewiczej, po raz pierwszy otwartej jamy brzusznej.

Głośno westchnąłem zadowolony, z odwalonej roboty i zgasiłem niedopałek fajki w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś były jej sutki. Aktualnie teraz znajdowały się tam tylko dwie, wypalone dziury, śmierdzące zwęglonym mięsem. Tylko wtedy ją zakneblowałem, bo bałem się, że dziki wrzask może zaniepokoić służbę w domu.

Jakby tutaj przybiegli i to zobaczyli… miałbym od cholery roboty z pozbywaniem się każdego z osobna. I musiałbym robić to szybko, czego wręcz nienawidzę. Przecież trzeba okazać szacunek zabijanej osobie! Nie można pozwolić by poczuła się niedoceniona i niedopieszczona rożnego rodzaju torturami.

Jak już zdychać to oryginalnie i z dobrze dawkowanym bólem.

Bo śmierć ma tyle pięknych etapów i rodzajów! Co to za zabawa odejść z tego świata tak jak każdy? Najważniejsze to być niebanalnym i nie pogrążać się w śmiesznych stereotypach, które ludzie sobie przyjęli za normę. Cała zabawa wtedy pryska, gdy dajemy się porwać nurtowi beznadziejnego kopiowania się nawzajem. Tylko ktoś, kto ma jaja, może się wyróżniać spośród tłumu, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać konanie w męczarniach.

O tak…

Wygrzebałem paczkę papierosów i włożyłem sobie jednego z nich do ust. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę, którą podpaliłem końcówkę i zaciągnąłem się głęboko. Wypadałoby rzucić jaranie, ale jakoś nie mogę sobie odmówić tej przyjemności, którą zawsze sam siebie nagradzam, po dobrze wykonanej robocie.

Wdmuchnąłem gryzącą chmurę dymu przez nos i zakasłałem.

Błeh, okropnie śmierdzi. Chyba nie będę mógł przełożyć sprzątania tej rzezi na inny dzień.

Z udręczoną miną, podniosłem się z krzesła i sięgnąłem po kosz na śmieci. Powinienem kazać służbie to wszystko wysprzątać! Chociaż z drugiej strony gdyby cokolwiek się wydało byłbym ugotowany. Przecież te chodzące szmaty, za marne kilka groszy, wydałyby nawet swojego drogiego „panicza". Westchnąłem sięgając wprost z podłogi po kolejną partię flaków. O, to chyba płuca. Albo w sumie…

- Kurde, co to?

Zaintrygowany odłożyłem na bok pojemnik i rozszerzyłem palcami otwory organu, przy okazji sprawiając, że kilka bąbelków powietrza głośno pękło. W środku znajdowało się malutkie urządzenie nagrywające wczepione do czerwono - fioletowego mięsa.

- Ha? Pluskwa? – zmarszczyłem brwi, wyrywając ów metalowy przedmiot – Świeci się… to znaczy, że nadal nagrywa…

Podenerwowany sięgnąłem do torebki uczennicy i wyjąłem jej dokumenty.

- Ami Hitsuga? – mruknąłem cicho – Ah tak, jej rodzice to przedstawiciele firmy elektronicznej – olśniło mnie – Ale, po co miałaby nosić w sobie to gówno?

… bo, dowiedziała się o mojej prawdziwej tożsamości i chciała zdobyć na to dowody.

- Nieźle – przyznałem zrzucając mechanizm na brudne kafelki i roztrzaskując go nogą – A myślałem, że po przesłuchaniu przez policję będę miał spokój.

Musze przyznać, że odważna była. Mieć podejrzenia co do mnie, a i tak celowo dać się złapać w zastawione sidła. Ale nawet jeśli, to musiała kogoś wtajemniczyć w swój plan… kogoś, kto potem odsłucha nagrania i będzie miał mnie w szachu. Z tego, co się zorientowałem to ten typ pluskwy, który działa na dużą odległość i nawet jak zostaje zniszczony to zapisuje nagraną wiadomość i wysyła ją do swojego bliźniaczego odbiornika. Niedobrze. Muszę się szybko zorientować, kto jest jej wspólnikiem.

Podrapałem się palcem po brodzie, mechanicznie sięgając po kolejną fajkę.

… czy ona przypadkiem nie miała siostry?

***Fragment dramatu Williama Szekspira „Romeo i Julia" – akt II.**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

* * *

**Warning : Jak tak patrzę na to wszystko to wydaje mi się, że uda mi się zamknąć całą historię w około 7 rozdziałach C: Trochę mi szkoda, bo to jedyny twór w którym mogę się bawić stylem jak chcę i okrasić to wszystko krwią, ale mam w planach inne opowiadania. Kurwa, nie mam prawie na nic czasu – cierpię ;_;  
**

* * *

_- __Chcąc być łagodnym, okrutnym być muszę.*_

_- Rzeczywiście spotkała cię ogromna tragedia, Seijuurou. Chodź i wypłacz się na moim ramieniu, jaki to ten świat jest zły i niesprawiedliwy._

* * *

**[3osobówka - przeszłość]**

_Małe rączki uczepiły się plisowanej spódnicy matki i nie chciały puścić. Kobieta próbowała różnych sposób. Mówiła, że zaraz wróci i kupi mu w nagrodę, za grzeczne poczekanie na nią, słodycze albo wymarzoną zabawkę. Kiedy przekupstwa nie zadziałały, uciekła się do groźby i lekkiego szarpnięcia. Nic z tego. Syn w ogóle nie chciał jej słuchać, tylko coraz mocniej zaciskał chude palce na czarnym materiale. _

_- Ryouta, na miłość boską, ja naprawdę powinnam już wyjść._

_Westchnęła zirytowana i uklękła, biorąc zaczerwienioną twarz ośmiolatka w dłonie ozdobione długimi, fioletowymi tipsami. Zagryzła wymalowane usta, widząc pierwsze ślady łez w miodowych oczach. Tylko tego teraz brakowało, żeby smarkacz się rozryczał, przez co byłaby zmuszona udawać przykładną matkę, która pociesza swoją pociechę. Szczyt wszystkiego, cholera jasna._

_- Kochanie, ja naprawdę muszę już iść, żeby zdążyć do kosmetyczki. Mam umówiony termin, nie mogę się spóźnić. No już, już, wiem że może ci być smutno, bo taty znowu nie ma – z dobrze ukrywanym wstrętem dotknęła jego miękkich, złotych kosmyków – Ale wrócę najszybciej jak będę mogła, obiecuję._

_Blondynek potrząsnął energicznie głową, wciągając głośno powietrze przez nos. Nie chciał zostawać w wielkiej rezydencji. A raczej nie chciał z nim zostawać w wielkiej rezydencji. Drobne ciałko zadrżało, kiedy kobieta ze złością podniosła rękę do góry. Skulił się oczekując ciosu, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie bolało tak bardzo. Poczuł dość mocne uderzenie w ramię i zaskoczony cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu. _

_- Co ja z tobą mam? Masz się mnie słuchać, cholerny bachorze! Jak mówię, że niedługo wrócę to niedługo wrócę! Doprawdy, kto cie wychowywał!? A ty Seijuurou przestań się chować i zajmij bratem – warknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi i wbijając wściekły wzrok w kierunku bocznego korytarza._

_Z cienia wyłoniła się drobna sylwetka chłopca, który był zdecydowanie za niski jak na swój wiek. Czerwone włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, a koszula lekko zsuwała się z kościstego ramienia. Wyschnięte wargi, wściekle rubinowe tęczówki oraz spojrzenie mogące z miejsca kogoś zabić, odbierały mu cały niewinny i bezbronny wygląd. Podszedł powolnym krokiem do swojej rodzicielki i zadarł głowę do góry z całej siły powstrzymując się, żeby na nią nie splunąć. Obrzydzała go sama myśl, że ktoś taki mógł go urodzić._

_- Oczywiście, matko – odparł oschle._

_Przyciągnął do siebie roztrzęsionego Ryoutę i pozwolił by ten ukrył zapłakaną twarz w jego ramieniu. Obserwował w milczeniu jak to okropne babsko z pomocą pokojówki zakłada wysokie, białe kozaki i idealnie do nich pasujący płaszcz z futra lisa. Mordercza suka. Podła kurwa. Zasrana dziwka. _

_- Powinnam się wyrobić do dwudziestej pierwszej – warknęła, kiedy skończyła sprawdzać zawartość swojej ogromnej, beżowej torebki – Nie martwcie się, już poprosiłam pana Isano, by was często doglądał._

_Na dźwięk nazwiska mężczyzny, rodzeństwo jak na zawołanie się wzdrygnęło i spojrzało na wymalowaną kobietę z przestrachem. Ta zdawała się niczego nie zauważać i pospiesznie, szeptała coś służącej na ucho. Musieli się bardziej postarać jeśli chcieli zwrócić jej uwagę na strach jaki ich ogarnął. Przecież to nie mogło się tak dłużej ciągnąć. Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale brakowało im odwagi, by chociażby pisnąć słówko czy poprosić o pomoc._

_Blondyn potrząsnął głową i, zbierając w sobie całe zdeterminowanie jakie posiadał, głośno powiedział :_

_- Ale my..._

_- Nie martwcie się, będzie w porządku. A jak wrócę wypijemy wspólnie po kubku kakao przy kominku. A teraz ładnie mnie pożegnajcie, bo naprawdę zaraz się spóźnię. No, dawać mi buźki!_

_Szybko pochyliła się nad synami i szorstko pocałowała nadstawione policzku, brudząc je różową, drogą szminką. Nie zważając na ich kolejne próby powiedzenia czegokolwiek, wybiegła z domu jakby ją ktoś gonił, prawie wywalając się na schodach, które pokryte były lodem. Bliźniaki zadrżał kiedy drzwi z głośnym hukiem się zamknęły, a pokojówka usłużnie przekręciła wszystkie z czterech zamków. Ukłoniła się im i odeszła w kierunku kuchni._

_- Boję się – szepnął wyższy chłopak, kiedy w końcu odgłos jej kroków umilkł – Boję się, że pan Isano znowu nam coś zrobi! _

_Seijuurou pogłaskał go uspokajająco plecach i złapał za dłoń, która była spocona z nerwów. Ścisnął ją mocno i pociągnął brata za sobą, rozglądając się uważnie na boki._

_- Nie martw się na zapas – mruknął cicho – Na razie schowamy się gdzieś i poczekać aż do kolacji. W tym czasie musimy coś wymyślić na wypadek, gdyby ten zboczony, stary dziad rzeczywiście znowu coś planował._

_Ryouta przez chwilę milczał, jednak po chwili niepewnie zapytał :_

_- Uśmiechasz się, prawda? _

_- Owszem._

_Blondyn przełknął ślinę będąc rozdartym. Z jednej strony chciał wiedzieć co chodzi jego drugiej połówce po głowie, a z drugiej przerażała go różnorakie możliwości odpowiedzi. Koniec końców ciekawość wygrała i postanowił zaryzykować :_

_- Dlaczego?_

_Niższy chłopiec zatrzymał się, odwracając powoli w jego stronę. Rubinowe oczy otoczone krótkimi rzęsami niebezpiecznie się rozszerzyły i dziwnie rozbłysły. Zachodzące słońce odbiło się czerwonymi refleksami od krótkich, czerwonych włosów, a usta rozciągnęły w szerokim, pokręconym uśmiechu._

_- Zawsze się zastanawiałem jaki kolor flaków mają dorośli._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Obserwował z uwagą jak Kuroko pochyla się nad zwłokami nastolatki, krzywiąc pełne wargi w grymasie złości. Od początku wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się fakt, że prawie nic z niej nie zostało, przez co będzie się nią bawił znacznie krócej.

- Ale chlew – Aomine wzdrygnął się na widok zakrwawionej podłogi – Nieźle ją pokiereszowałeś. Zalazła ci wcześniej jakoś za skórę, czy co?

- Oddychała – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ah tak, oczywiście. Kurwa, co to jest?

Mężczyzna zmrużył niemal granatowe tęczówki, próbując określić, czym był kawałek mięsa, który przekleił mu się do buta.

- Wyrwana łechtaczka, Daiki – oświeciłem go.

- Ło kurwa, ja pierdolę!

Wykonał dziwny ruch rękami i z obrzydzeniem zaczął wycierać podeszwę o jakąś szmatę, która leżała w kącie. Zaśmiałem się, widząc jego skołowaną minę i zadarłem zadziornie brodę do góry. Naprawdę byłem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do takich ekscesów. W końcu to było częścią naszej codzienności, bez której nie potrafilibyśmy już żyć.

- Obrzezałeś ją? Cóż za wyrafinowana tortura, Seijuurou.

- Dziękuję, Tetsuya. Twoje słowa uznania wiele dla mnie znaczą.

Spojrzałem się prosto w te beznamiętne, jasnoniebieskie oczy i zapragnąłem znów poczuć smak jego krwi na języku. Jednak obecność Aomine cholernie utrudniała zrealizowanie tego pragnienia. Na pewno nie darowałby mi, po raz drugi, takiego wybryku, szczególnie gdybym się go dopuścił na jego oczach.

- A więc mówisz, że miała w sobie pluskwę? – Kuroko odsunął się od dziewczyny najwyraźniej kończąc wstępne oględziny.

- Tak.

- A już myślałem, że po przesłuchaniu przez policję będziemy mieć święty spokój – chłopak przeciągle westchnął - I co w związku tym? Grozi nam coś?

Pokręciłem w rozbawieniu głową i wyszczerzyłem się szeroko, pokazując szereg białych zębów.

- Nic, a nic. Posłałem już Ryoutę, by zajął się tą nikłą przeszkodą.

- Ho? Widzę, że spuściłeś swoją zabaweczkę ze smyczy – Daiki wydął kpiąco usta.

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem, przenosząc spojrzenie w kierunku okna. Na wargach nadal błąkał mi się delikatny uśmiech, spowodowany ich głupotą pomieszaną ze ślepotą. Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jakie to wygodne mieć psa, który bez żadnego szemrania pomaga swojemu panu rozwiązywać niektóre trapiące go problemy. Właśnie, mój drogi bracie, pokładam w tobie ogromne nadzieje, więc z łaski swojej niczego tym razem nie spieprz.

* * *

_- Ryouta, dlaczego ty nie masz cycków?_

_- Bo jestem mężczyzna._

_- Cholera... cały czas żyłem w kłamstwie._

* * *

**[3osobówka – przeszłość]**

_Kolacja przebiegła w spokojnej atmosferze. Kucharze naprawdę się dzisiaj postarali, przyrządzając ulubione potrawy swoich ukochanych paniczów. Do tego służba wyjęła najlepszą zastawę oraz napaliła z wyprzedzeniem w kominku, dzięki czemu w jadalni zrobiło się miło i przytulnie. W końcu synowie ich pracodawcy nadal byli tylko dziećmi więc mogli ich czasami porozpieszczać i okazać trochę czułości, której tak bardzo im brakowało. Bo co tu ukrywać, nie mieli co liczyć na rodzicielską troskę. W końcu urodzili się w bogatej rodzinie, w której praca i pieniądze brały górę nad miłością i spędzaniem czasu z pociechami. _

_Mimo tej sielankowej atmosfery i pysznego jedzenia, które niemal rozpływało się w ustach, Seijuurou nadal pozostawał czujny. Nie podobało mu się, że nie widział dzisiaj jeszcze pana Isano, który miał rzekomo się nimi opiekować pod nieobecność głupiej matki. To, że nie było go tu teraz i nie mógł obserwować co robi, napawało go dziwnym niepokojem, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Miał dopiero osiem lat, ale wiedział, że swojej intuicji może zaufać. Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła, a na dodatek wiele razy ratowała skórę przed kłopotami._

_- Dlaczego nie jesz deseru?_

_Cichutki głos Ryouty wyrwał go z pochmurnych myśli. Spojrzał na jego zaniepokojoną, ale nadal idealną, wręcz nierealnie podobną do porcelanowej lalki, twarz i uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Jeśli chcesz to mogę ci oddać moją porcję._

_Podsunął w jego stronę szklany puchar. Blondyn oblizał łakomie usta i zanurzył łyżkę w gęstym, czekoladowym budyniu. Czerwonowłosy chłopak stłumił chichot i ponownie zawiesił wzrok na jednym z wielkich okien zakrytych, ciężkimi, ciemnymi zasłonami. To, że jego brata bardzo łatwo było przekupić bardzo mu pomagało. Dzięki temu nie musiał mu się tłumaczyć ze wszystkiego co robił. Kochał go i to bardzo, ale czasami wolał trzymać przed nim niektóre sprawy w tajemnicy. _

_Po skończonym posiłku, mimo usilnych próśb, zostali zagonieni do mycia. Nawet wymówka, że chcą poczekać na powrót mamy, nie przeszła. Chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, zeszli na parter, gdzie czekała już na nich balia pełna gorącej wody. Młoda pokojówka zostawiła świeże ręczniki wraz z pidżamami w wiklinowym koszu i ukłoniwszy się, wyszła z pomieszczenia. Ale przedtem jak zwykle poinstruowała ich, że mają się porządnie wymoczyć, aż do przyjścia kogoś kto ich dokładnie umyje i wytrze. Co prawda już dawno temu zaczęli się przeciwstawiać, by ktokolwiek pomagał im w kąpieli, bo na boga, nie byli już małymi dziećmi, jednak służba pozostawała nieugięta. Podobno dostali nakaz od ich rodziców aby, aż do odwołania, pomagali im nawet w najprostszych codziennych czynnościach. Rodzeństwo to cholernie irytowało, ale nie mogli nic na to poradzić. Suma sumarum ich zdanie kompletnie się nie liczyło._

_Seijuurou z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi, oparł się o wygrzany bok wanny obserwując jak jego bliźniak bawi się pianą robiąc sobie z niej brodę. Lubił w nim tą radosną i pełną optymizmu stronę. _

_- Bo ci wlezie do ust i zwymiotujesz – parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego oburzoną minę._

_Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale drzwi się otworzyły i do łazienki wszedł nie kto inny, a pan Isano. Jego twarz rozciągnęła się w obleśnym uśmiechu, kiedy przekręcił zamek, aby na pewno nikt im nie przeszkodził w połowie. Obrócił się w kierunku zaskoczonych braci i oblizał powoli spierzchnięte usta. _

_- Co pan tu robi? _

_- Przyszedłem pomóc paniczom w kąpieli. Trzeba was wypucować na błysk, urwisy._

_Ryouta wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał zawału, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do nich bliżej. Zaczął się trząść na całym ciele i przybliżył do brata. Rozszerzył gwałtownie miodowe oczy, widząc zbliżającą się dłoń naznaczoną kilkunastoma latami ciężkiej pracy. _

_- Khy...! – wystękał, czując dotyk szorstkich palców na udach._

_Z przerażeniem patrzył na powolne ruchy faceta, który dotykał ich oboje z rozanieloną miną. Nie rozumiał co się właśnie teraz działo, ani dlaczego odczuwa dziwne kłucie w podbrzuszu. Ani dlaczego to coś co miał między nogami zaczyna powoli stawać. Ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Pan Isano znów robił te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, od których potem piekła go twarz, a do oczu napływały łzy. Nienawidził tego. Obrzydzało go to. Dlatego był tak zdziwiony, gdy odkrył że jego brat niczym na to nie reaguje i gapi się beznamiętnie prosto w zielone oczy ich lokaja. _

_- To się nazywa molestowanie seksualne – powiedział po chwili Seijuurou, cedząc powoli słowa._

_Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać ten stary dziad leżałby już dawno martwy na zimnych płytkach. Zamiast tego jego ręce zadrżały i przestały się poruszać pod wodą. Z uwagą przyjrzał się twarzy smarkacza i spytał ze zdziwieniem :_

_- Skąd znasz takie trudne słowa, paniczu? I o czym ty mówisz? Ubzdurałeś coś sobie!_

_- Oh, taaak? – chłopak przymknął powieki, oblizując prowokująco wąskie wargi – Ma pan rację. Bo dokładniej mówiąc jest to pedofilia. Za to grozi więzienie – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech – Jak myślisz pomarszczony dupku, co zrobiliby nasi rodzice, gdyby się dowiedzieli jak podle nas wykorzystujesz? _

_Mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Ten gówniarz go kompletnie zaskoczył wiedzą, jaką posiadał na ten temat. Nie spodziewał się, że te dzieciaki, które były zawsze chowane pod kloszem, będą w stanie się zbuntować. Musiał to jakoś odkręcić, tak aby nawet przez myśl im nie przeszło, żeby nakablować komuś o jego preferencjach. _

_Chrząknął i mruknął :_

_- Coś ci się musiało pomylić, paniczu. Przecież sprawiam wam przyjemność! To ważna część kąpieli. Ma zrelaksować._

_- Mi się wydaje, że tylko tobie jest dobrze. To tutaj cię zdradza – dotknął mokrą stopą namiociku, który tworzył mu się na spodniach od garnituru._

_Isano poczuł jak się czerwieni. Ten smarkacz był strasznie zuchwały. Nigdy nie posądziłby go o taką dominacją. Ciekawe co by zrobił gdyby rzucił go na łóżko i trochę pobawił się jego małym ciałem? Rozszerzył nogi i poczuł oplatającą go ciasność? Samo myślenie o tym cholernie go podnieciło. Dopiero teraz odkrył, że dotykanie ich już mu nie wystarczało. Chciał więcej. Dużo więcej._

_- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, paniczu. To jakieś bzdury – warknął, ganiąc się za własną słabość._

_- Doskonale wiesz – Seijuurou wyglądał jakby się świetnie bawił – Ale w sumie to mi to też się podoba. Pieść mnie więcej i mocniej jeśli tylko zapragniesz – wygiął się w łuk prezentując mokrą klatkę piersiową w całej okazałości._

_Ryouta prawie pisnął widząc jak zuchwale zachowuje się jego brat. Nie rozumiał co tak właściwie mówił i dlaczego tak robił, szczególnie że ich lokaj wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę na niego rzucić. Bał się. Jako dziecko miał do tego pełne prawo._

_- P... paniczu! Co panicz..._

_- Oh, zamknij się – przerwał mu niższy z bliźniaków – Chcę więcej! Więc pocałuj mnie do cholery!_

_Isano był już i tak na skraju wytrzymania. Zuchwała postawa tego gówniarza doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Niewiele myśląc pochylił się do przodu i łapczywie przylgnął do młodych ust. Cóż to była za słodycz! Niewinne, pierwszy raz całowane, miękkie niczym jedwab._

_Chłopiec tylko na to czekał. Udał że chce go objąć za szyję i szybkim ruchem ręki, wyciągnął z wody nóż, którym przebił mu gardło. Krew trysnęła jak z fontanny więc złapał go za głowę i zanurzył aż do ramion w wannie. W tej chwili nie obchodziło go ciche szlochanie brata, który pod wpływem szoku popuścił, ani to że ktoś ze służby może ich usłyszeć, a tym bardziej, jak potem uda im się ukryć trupa. Ważne było to, że ten stary zboczeniec już nigdy nie skrzywdzi ani jego ani Ryouty. Czuł się lekki niczym piórko, patrząc jak powoli wszystko zabarwia się na czerwony kolor. Udało mu się zabić drugiego człowieka. Był niczym pan i władca. Niesamowite uczucie._

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Gładko przedostałem się przez bramę, która otaczała budynek niczym jakąś twierdzę. Ja rozumiem jakieś tam porypane środki ostrożności w postaci czujników ruchu, ale prawie pięciometrowy mur to chyba lekka przesada. No, ale dobra nie powinienem marudzić, bo przecież w końcu udało mi się tu wślizgnąć niezauważonym.

Z niemal kocią gracją, przeskoczyłem narożną barierkę balkonu i przylgnąłem całym ciałem do ściany domu. Mhm, kamera nad drzwiami, cudownie. I pewnie w środku są jakieś czujniki bezpieczeństwa. Jeszcze bardziej cukieraśnie.

Westchnąłem cicho, wyjmując z kieszeni plan budynku. Był on o wiele mniejszy niż nasz ale i tak można byłoby się w nim pogubić. Spojrzałem na starannie naszkicowane kreski tworzące, jako taki obraz pułapek, jakie znajdowały się w środku jak i pokojówek oraz strażników, którzy o wyznaczonych godzinach zaczynali obchód.

Jak tylko wrócę z powrotem to zamorduję mojego brata.

Jak on to nazwał? A wiem! „Spokojnie, to bułka z masłem z twoimi umiejętnościami!". No chyba go, kurwa, pojebało na amen. No, ale cóż… tu chodzi o jego spokojny sen, więc muszę zrobić wszystko, byleby mu to wszystko ułatwić.

Hm, pomyślmy… najłatwiej byłoby wyłączyć zasilanie. Miałbym wtedy około piętnastu minut, żeby wejść do środka niezauważonym. Tylko, gdzie to cholerstwo może być? Przestudiowałem jeszcze raz plan i prawie jęknąłem zdesperowany. No tak, pilnowano tego. Kurde, no…

Niezadowolony spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem, że okno tuż nade mną jest otwarte na oścież. Interesujące? Moje tęczówki błyskawicznie zrobiły pełen obrót w gałkach ocznych dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma tam wmontowanych żadnych kamer. Jeśli uda mi się wejść po ścianie, na górę, wszystko potem powinno pójść gładko.

Zachichotałem, nakładając na twarz czarną maskę, a na palce rękawiczki z lateksu. Nikt oprócz Seijuurou nie wiedział o moich zdolnościach gimnastycznych. Od dziecka rozciągałem się i ćwiczyłem, gdy nuda bardzo dawała mi się we znaki. Wtedy odkryłem jak bardzo moje ciało jest elastyczne.

Dało mi to motywację, żeby szkolić się i udoskonalać mój nieprzeciętny talent, aż do osiągnięcia tak bardzo pożądanej perfekcji. I chyba mi się udało.

Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na kamieniu, który bardziej wystawał od reszty, przez co łatwiej byłoby mi się na nim podeprzeć. Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, kucając i prawie natychmiast odbijając się od ziemi. Złapałem palcami wystający kawałek muru, napinając mocniej mięśnie ramion, tak by móc utrzymać ściśle złączone nogi wysoko w górze. Lekko ugiąłem łokcie i ponownie się odepchnąłem tym razem mocniej, żeby móc złapać się parapetu.

Zadowolony wślizgnąłem się przez otwarte okno i stanąłem na czarnym dywanie, najprawdopodobniej wykonanego z włosia jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Obrzydliwość. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jak można zabić niewinne stworzenie, żeby tylko móc zrobić z niego jakąś torebkę, albo płaszcz. A tym bardziej jak można to potem nosić. Chore.

Rozejrzałem się i odetchnąłem z ulga, kiedy nie dopatrzyłem się żadnych pułapek, bądź też służby schowanej gdzieś w najciemniejszych kątach korytarza. Najciszej jak potrafiłem, przemknąłem pod ścianą poobwieszaną różnego rodzaju portretami rodzinnymi. Zatrzymałem się przed schodami i szybko dałem nura za barierkę, słysząc ciche kroki.

- Panienka Ami coś długo nie wraca. Zaczynam się niepokoić.

- Spokojnie, panienka powiedziała, że będzie nocować u koleżanki, więc nie mamy się, czym na razie przejmować.

- No tak. Dobrze, że przynajmniej z panienką Hotori nie ma jeszcze takich problemów.

Obie opiekunki zachichotały, zeskakując z ostatnich stopni i dalej wesoło gawędząc, ruszyły w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Uśmiechnąłem się, rozbawiony wyobrażeniem ich min, gdy za kilka dni dowiedzą się, że ich ukochana podopieczna nie żyje. Odczekałem jeszcze kilka minut, jednak żadna nie postanowiła zawrócić, więc niemal z gracją, wyskoczyłem z ukrycia i pomknąłem na górę.

Na piętrze było niemal tak samo ciemno jak na dole. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo moje ciało jest praktycznie niedostrzegalne, ale również przez to i ja gówno widzę. I to dosłownie, bo ściany maja taki dziwny, bardzo brązowy kolor, a powieszone na nich, ciężkie płachty ręcznie szytych materiałów są prawie w tym samym obrzydliwym odcieniu. Ohyda. Jestem naprawdę ciekaw, kto był ich dekoratorem wnętrz. Jakiś ślepiec, czy co?

Jak najciszej wyciągnąłem pognieciony plan posiadłości Hitsugów i po raz kolejny przestudiowałem go wzrokiem. Wodząc opuszkiem palca po cienkich kreskach pachnących świeżym atramentem drukarskim, szukałem pokoju mojej ofiary, którą miałem sprzątnąć z rozkazu mojego brata.

- No żesz kurde, gdzie to jest!? – syknąłem cicho, ledwo mogąc się połapać, o co chodzi w tych wszystkich zawijasach na kartce, które niby miały imitować rożnego rodzaju pomieszczenia w domostwie.

Westchnąłem lekko zażenowany własną głupotą, gdy w końcu udało mi się znaleźć jej pokój na mapie, który był praktycznie na wprost mojego nosa. Najciemniej jest zawsze pod latarnią, czy jak to się tam mówi. Wsunąłem papier do kieszeni i żwawym krokiem ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi, które znajdowały się na samym końcu korytarza, schowane za wielkim kaktusem, który stał obok nich w ogromnej ciemnozielonej doniczce. To tym bardziej utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że ich rodzina nie ma kompletnie żadnego smaku, jeśli chodzi o wystrój wnętrz.

Ustawiłem się tak, że prawie dotykałem plecami kolców rośliny i pchnąłem lekko drzwi, szybko zabierając rękę. Pogratulowałem sobie przezorności, kiedy dosłownie chwile potem usłyszałem świst rzucanego noża, który wbił się w ścianę naprzeciwko mnie. Czyżby nasza księżniczka zamierzała się bronić? Niedobrze. Nie mogę oberwać, bo inaczej wszystko się wyda. Ale przynajmniej przypuszczenie Seijuurou, co do tych dwóch sióstr się sprawdziło. Boję się nawet pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby nie znalazł tej pluskwy. Yh, masakra.

Odczekałem jeszcze chwilę, upewniwszy się tym samym, że ta debilka nie ma już w planach rzucać przedmiotami, które mogłoby zrobić komuś krzywdę. Odetchnąłem głęboko, poprawiając swoje lateksowe rękawiczki i pewnym siebie krokiem przekroczyłem próg pokoju.

- Kurwa, ale ciemno – syknąłem, mrużąc oczy, żeby móc cokolwiek dojrzeć.

Zirytowany, wygrzebałem zapalniczkę z kieszeni, zadowolony że jednak postanowiłem ją dzisiaj ze sobą zabrać. Jasny płomień oświetlił moją twarz i okoliczne otoczenie, dzięki czemu dostrzegłem świece, stojące na zgrabnym, wykonanym najprawdopodobniej z dębu, stoliczku. Przyłożyłem ogień do białego knota, który od razu wesoło zabłysnął, lizany pomarańczowymi językami.

- A w-więc to jednak… w-wy… - usłyszałem drżący, cienki głos za sobą.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem małą, pulchniutką dziewczynkę, która kuliła się w kącie, mocno przyciskając do piersi nóż. No świetnie, a więc jednak ma ze sobą jeszcze jeden… chociaż to dobrze, że jeszcze nim we mnie nie rzuciła. Moje oczy jeszcze raz dokładnie ją zlustrowały jak i całe pomieszczenie. Żadnych kamer, żadnych ostrych narzędzi w zasięgu jej rąk, żadnego włącznika alarmowego. Idealnie.

Spojrzałem prosto w jej mętnie brązowe, zapłakane tęczówki i uświadomiłem sobie, że również była uczennicą naszej szkoły. Hm, interesujące?

- Ale, o co ci chodzi, księżniczko? – spytałem uprzejmie podchodząc do niej wolnym krokiem.

- N... nie zbliżaj się! – wyszeptała, a jej ciało zaczęło jeszcze bardziej drżeć – Bo inaczej zacznę krzyczeć! I służba tutaj przybiegnie! I cię aresztują razem z twoim porąbanym bratem!

- Hm? – spojrzałem na zegar, który wisiał tuż nad jej głową – Jakże mi przykro ci to oznajmić, ale aktualnie nikogo tu nie ma oprócz nas – uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie.

- J-jak to? – wystraszona spojrzała na szklaną tarczę – Oh… obchód ogrodu… - wyjąkała, i prawie natychmiast znów obróciła się do mnie przodem – Czego ode mnie chcesz!? Gdzie jest moja siostra!? Co jej zrobiliście!? Czy to, co odsłuchałam to prawda!? – wykrzyczała zaciskając mocniej, serdelkowate palce na broni.

- Hm, hm, hm – zadumałem się na chwilę, przekrzywiając głowę w bok i podbierając brodę nadgarstkiem – Wiesz słońce, właśnie sama się wkopałaś.

- Słu… cham? – czknęła, szybko ocierając małe oczka, które zalewane były potokami słonych łez.

- Odsłuchałaś wiadomość głosową, wysłaną przez pluskwę, mam rację?

Pokiwała głową, patrząc się na mnie z takim przerażeniem, że miałem ochotę wgnieść jej ten tłusty ryj w podłogę.

- Hm, hm, hm, a gdzie ono teraz jest? – zadałem kolejne pytanie, dokładnie ją obserwując.

Zawsze wiedziałem, gdy ktoś kłamał, zawsze, ale to zawsze. Po odruchach, tonie głosu, zmarszczeń na twarzy - nikt nie był w stanie mnie oszukać.

- Nie powiem ci! – wrzasnęła histerycznie i tupnęła wielką nogą.

- Oh, a więc masz ją przy sobie – moje usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie pełnym pogardy – I na dodatek znasz mały sekret rodzeństwa Kise.

- Tak! I wszystko to opowiem rodzicom i… i policji! Zamkną was w psychiatryku! A śmierć Ami, nie pójdzie na marne! – zawyła i jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała.

Spojrzałem na nią jak na idiotkę. Nie dość, że przekonała mnie w fakcie, że o wie o morderstwach Seijuurou, to jeszcze wyjawiła mi cały swój misterny plan. Ona jest tak głupia, czy po prostu, ześwirowała, słuchając jęków swojej konającej siostry?

- No cóż, nie mam chyba innego wyboru – westchnąłem, klękając przy niej.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?! Odejdź! Mówię przecież! ODEJDŹ! – wrzasnęła i zamachnęła się nożem.

Złapałem jej rękę i mocno zacisnąłem na niej palce. Jęknęła i zanim się spostrzegłem drapnęła mnie ostrzem. Na szczęście nie ubrudziło się moją posoką dzięki czemu mogłem od razu przejść do działania.

- Głupia suka z ciebie wiesz? – syknąłem, nakierowując jej dłoń z bronią na krtań – Miałem zamiar ci przedziurawić serce, żebyś szybko zdechła. Ale jak nie chcesz to kurwa nie. Będziesz długo cierpieć, aby na końcu skonać jak pies.

- NIE! – to był ostatni histeryczny skowyt, jaki udało jej się wydobyć z płuc.

W następnej chwili przebiłem jej gardło ostrzem. Specjalnie mocniej zacisnęłam jej palce na jego rękojeści, żeby wyglądało to na samobójstwo. Patrzyłem się niewzruszony jak z małych ust leci krew pomieszana z wymiocinami, brudząc jej nieskazitelnie biały ubiór. Jeszcze przez chwile ciało rzucało się w konwulsjach, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody, jednak po kilku minutach uspokoiło się. Jej oczy pomału zaczęły zachodzić mgłą, aż w końcu kompletnie zamarły, a głowa opadła na bok, zakrywając jej uwaloną juchą twarz, rudymi pasmami krótkich włosów.

- I tak miałaś szczęście, że to ja cię zabiłem, a nie mój brat, księżniczko – mruknąłem z obrzydzeniem, wyciągając rękę w kierunku jej kieszeni.

Tak jak myślałem trzymała tam malutki głośniczek, na którym zapisane było nagranie. Włożyłem go do plastikowego woreczka, który potem wsunąłem w rękaw. Zniszczę to gdzieś po drodze, a resztki zakopię, albo wrzucę do kanalizacji. Przeszukałem jeszcze jej spodnie jak i ku mojej boleści stanik razem z majtkami, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno czegoś tam jeszcze nie ukryła.

- Będę się musiał wykąpać jak tylko wrócę do domu – mruknąłem z odrazą, wycierając lekko uwalone rękawiczki w chusteczkę higieniczną.

Westchnąłem dotykając dłonią swojego zadrapanego policzka. Cholera, mam przejebane.

***Fragment tragedii Williama Szekspira „Hamlet" – akt III.**


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

* * *

**Warning : ****Uwaga w rozdziale pojawia się pedo pedo i nekro nekro 8D Uwo, tym razem DM pojawia się o wiele wcześniej, bo mam tą historię napisaną już do końca c: No bo co tutaj ukrywać – jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział i miłosny czworokąt AkaAoKiKuro się skończy ;_; Trochę mi smutno, bo to jednak chyba moja ulubiona historia, najlepiej oddająca w pełni mój styl, ale nie będę jej bez sensu przedłużać :3 Poza tym mam w planach jeszcze inne opowiadania, ale żeby się za nie zabrać musze pokończyć te co zaczęłam. Rany, rany, co za koszmosz, chcę już wakacje D: **

* * *

_- Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, że muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści.*_

_- Dzięki, kurwa. Miło wiedzieć jakie tak naprawdę masz o mnie mniemanie._

* * *

**[3osobówka – przeszłość]**

_W mózgu Ryouty panował wszechogarniający chaos. Na jego dziecięcych, jeszcze nigdy nieskalanych oczach, Seijuurou zabił pana Isano. Człowieka służącego im od urodzenia, zajmującego się nimi dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i zastępującego rodziców. Wiedział, że zachowanie podstarzałego mężczyzny wobec nich jest dziwne, a nawet bardzo dziwne. Pamiętał jak bardzo bał się dotyku tych ogromnych, pomarszczonych dłoni, które były strasznie szorstkie, naznaczone tyloma latami pracy. Był dzieckiem, nie pojmował jeszcze niektórych rzeczy, dlatego tak wielki szok przeżył, kiedy jego brat z takim spokojem i rozwagą rozmawiał z lokajem. Jeszcze chyba doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co on im robi i że podobno jest to karalne._

_Chłopiec czuł się zagubiony, jakby odtrącony przez własną niewiedzę. Nie posądzał Seijuurou o takie straszne zachowanie, ale na boga! Widział jak podrzyna mu gardło. Bez żadnych skrupułów, szybko, sprawnie, jakby robił to od zawsze. Blondyn był wtedy tak wstrząśnięty, że nawet nie mógł zwymiotować, nie wspominając już o wpadnięciu w histerię. Niczym w amoku pomógł bratu pozbyć się zwłok. Najpierw rozkroili ciało na części, potem zapakowali w worki na śmieci i wynieśli w nocy do lasy, żeby nikt ich nie zauważył. Na szczęście cały dom dość szybko przestał się przejmować dziwnym zniknięciem pana Isano. W końcu nie stracili nikogo wartościowego – tylko zwykłego podstarzałego służącego, który i tak za kilka lat miał odejść na emeryturę._

_Zacisnął drobne dłonie na kołdrze i spojrzał w dół na mały namiocik, który powstał między jego drobnymi udami. Od czasu tego morderstwa, za każdym razem - kiedy sobie o tym przypominał - właśnie to działo się z jego jeszcze dziecięcym organizmem. Nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić i na dodatek przerażało go, że z tego dziwnego, twardego czegoś po pewnym czasie zaczynał wyciekać białawy płyn. Im intensywnej myślał o krwi, wprawnych ruchach Seijuurou i martwym wzroku tego starego dziada tym więcej tego leciało, a potem to pociągłe coś z powrotem opadało na właściwie miejsce. _

_Ryouta zagryzł usta, przymykając lekko powieki. Dzisiaj dawało mu się to we znaki szczególnie intensywnie. Ciekawe czy właśnie dlatego pan Isano ich tam dotykał, by doprowadzić to do takiej reakcji. To było nieznośne i bolało. Głupi lokaj! Znęcał się nad nimi! Dobrze, że się go pozbyli._

_Drgnął i szybko zakrył kołdrą, kiedy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, a po chwili przy jego łóżku stanął mały, czerwonowłosy chłopiec. Rubinowe tęczówki bystro spojrzały się prosto w swoje złote odpowiedniczki, a potem przesunęły na materiał w żółte gwiazdki, zakrywający chude uda._

_- Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się czujesz. Nie wychodzisz z pokoju od dobrych dwóch tygodni. Nawet mama to zauważyła i zaczęła się martwić – oznajmił i wdrapał się na górę, żeby usiąść obok Ryouty._

_Chłopiec niepewnie na niego zerknął, lekko się odsuwając. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jego upokarzający sekret wyszedł na jaw. Przeraźliwie bał się wyśmiania i zostawienia przez najbliższą mu osobę._

_- Um, po prostu nie chcę nikogo widzieć._

_- Oboje wiemy, że nie potrafisz kłamać. Nie musisz przede mną niczego ukrywać, wiesz? – Seijuurou pogłaskał go uspokajająco po skołtunionych kosmykach – Tak właściwie to mam do ciebie pytanie. Jestem straszny?_

_Blondyn zamrugał szybko, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy jak i faktu, że głos chłopca lekko przy tym drżał. Czyżby był niepewny swoich słów? To było do niego niepodobne._

_- Ale o co chodzi? – mruknął, wybierając najbezpieczniejszą taktykę, będącą również doskonałym zabezpieczeniem na dobre odebranie jego intencji._

_- Wkurzyłem cię czymś?_

_- No co ty! – żywo pokręcił głową – Przecież jesteś moim bratem, nie mógłbym się na ciebie gniewać. Moje zachowanie nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą._

_Uśmiechnął się lekko jakby spadł mu kamień z serca i szepnął :_

_- Podnieca cię to?_

_Ryouta momentalnie zbladł, przez co wyglądał teraz jak żywy trup. O co mu chodzi? Jak to, podnieca? Czy zrobił coś nie tak? _

_- Chyba nie za bardzo rozumiem..._

_- Lubisz jak morduję? Sprawiło ci przyjemność patrzenie jak ten stary skurwiel zdycha w męczarniach? Bo wiesz, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Sądziłem, że zwymiotujesz jak zobaczysz taką ilość krwi, a potem wnętrze człowieka – zaśmiał się cicho – A ty nawet pomogłeś mi upchnąć jego flaki w tych przeklętych torbach. Miałem niezłego stracha, kiedy jedna z nich prawie nam pękła na schodach._

_Blondyn słuchał tego w milczeniu, wszystko dokładnie analizując. To co powiedziała jego druga połówka było prawdą. Może i wtedy czuł wszechogarniające przerażenie, ale było to raczej spowodowane szokiem. W końcu pierwszy raz w życiu brał udział w czymś takim. Widok organów i smród świeżej posoki był czymś zupełnie dla niego nowym, ale jakby się tak dłużej nad tym zastanowić, to nie obrzydzało go to. Wręcz na samym końcu, kiedy pozbyli się już zwłok, ogarnęła go dzika ekstaza. Mrowienie w brzuchu i trzęsące się nogi tylko to potwierdzały._

_- Chyba tak. Mam lekki mętlik – wydukał Ryouta – Nie wiem co się dzieje z moim ciałem. Jestem zagubiony._

_- Ale chciałbyś, żebym zabijał więcej, prawda? Nie przeszkadza ci to? _

_- Nie przeszkadza..._

_- Będziesz trzymał moją stronę, bo też ci to odpowiada, tak?_

_- Um, oczywiście. Kocham cię, więc zawsze ci pomogę. Tak robią bracia, prawda?_

_- Dokładnie tak – psychiczny uśmiech rozszerzył wąskie wargi, a rubinowe tęczówki momentalnie rozbłysły – A co do reakcji twojego ciała to sądzę, że możemy im zaradzić._

_Seijuurou nie dawał za wygraną, z każdym kolejnym słowem, przybliżając się coraz bliżej blondyna. Jego dłoń spoczęła na kołdrze i szybkim ruchem odrzuciła ją w bok, pokazując światu lekko mokre spodnie od pidżamy._

_- Kyah! Co ty robisz...!? _

_Ryouta pisnął z przerażeniem i próbował zasłonić się poduszką, ale jego brat był szybszy. Złapał jego nadgarstki w mocnym uścisku i przyszpilił jedną ręką do materaca. Zawsze pozostało dla niego wielką zagadką, skąd posiadał tyle siły skoro był chudy jak patyk i wzrostem nie grzeszył. Natura chyba sama chciała, żeby stał się w przyszłości bezwzględnym psychopatą, skoro obdarzyła go taką przydatną umiejętnością. _

_- Więc jednak jest tak jak podejrzewałem. Podnieca cię to._

_- Nie wiem. Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem...! – złote tęczówki zaczęły wypełniać się łzami – To mnie przeraża. Dlaczego to jest takie twarde? Dlaczego to stoi? Dlaczego z tego coś cieknie!? Czy ze mną jest coś nie tak!? Nie! – wrzasnął histerycznie, widząc podnoszące się ramię – Pan Isano mnie dotykał i to tylko bolało!_

_- Nie porównuj mnie do tego zgrzybiałego zboczeńca. Pokażę ci jak należy się z tym obchodzić._

_Białe zęby błysnęły w półmroku, a palce wsunęły się pod gumkę przytrzymującą materiał na biodrach. Mocno zacisnął je na trzonie, pocierając kciukiem główkę. Blondyn wciągnął głośno powietrze i krzyknął, czując mrowienie na całym ciele. To było niesamowite. Dotyk nie sprawiał mu cierpienia tak jak to było w przypadku lokaja. Delikatne, jednak zdecydowane ruchy dawały mu wiele przyjemności i sprawiały, że cały drżał w oczekiwaniu. _

_Niemal zaskomlał, gdy jego brat pochylił się i objął to dziwne twarde coś wargami. Wrażenie było zbyt intensywne jak na jego dziecię ciałko. Raz po raz się spinał, a to znów rozluźniał, kwiląc cichutko. Podświadomie wiedział, że robią coś niedozwolonego, odrażającego, co jest wręcz nie do pomyślenia, ale w tej chwili było mu wszystko jedno. Nie wiedział, gdzie jego brat nauczył się takich rzeczy, ale musiała być to czysta magia, bo chyba nic innego nie mogło dawać takiego efektu._

_Podniecenie nagromadzone w jego podbrzuszu w końcu znalazło ujście prosto w ustach Seijuurou. Jeszcze przez chwilę przejeżdżał językiem, po nadal drgającym członie poczym mlasnął i podniósł się na łokciach, żeby mocno pocałować Ryoutę._

_- Właśnie tak smakuje twoja ekstaza – uśmiechnął się lekko i pozwolił wtulić większemu chłopakowi w swoją pierś._

_Tym aktem na dobre potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia, że blondyn będzie mu oddany do samego końca. Zawsze wiedział, że brat go podziwia oraz ślepo wierzy we wszystkie jego słowa. Pewnie, gdyby kazał skoczyć mu w ogień to by to zrobił i to jeszcze z dziką radością. Dzięki temu zyskał niezastąpionego poplecznika, którego najbardziej teraz potrzebował. W tej chwili kompletnie nie obchodziło go, że w wieku ośmiu lat popełnił aż dwa ciężkie grzechy. W końcu na tym nie zamierza poprzestać. Stworzy własny, wyidealizowany świat, w którym w końcu poczuje się bezpiecznie. A że droga do tego celu będzie najprawdopodobniej usłana trupami to już kompletnie insza inszość. _

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Po raz kolejny spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w zaparowanym lustrze i westchnąłem głęboko. Naprawdę ta mała suka mocno zaryła paznokciem o mój policzek. Zazgrzytałem zębami i nałożyłem na niego kolejną warstwę pudru. I chuj, nadal to widać! Boże, żeby tylko Seijuurou tego nie dostrzegł, bo będę miał przechlapane.

Zadrżałem lekko i przeczesałem swoje mokre, złote włosy palcami. Nie chciało mi się za bardzo ich czesać. Poza tym i tak rano będą wyglądały jak szopa, przez co jak zwykle będę musiał postraszyć je szczotką. Masakra.

Cicho wyślizgnąłem się z łazienki i skierowałem w kierunku naszego pokoju. Nie wiem, jakim cudem doszedłem do wyznaczonego celu, bo nogi trzęsły mi się jak galareta, a serce omal nie wyskoczyło z rozdygotanej piersi. Przełknąłem ślinę i niepewnie dotknąłem klamki, wmontowanej w obszerne, mahoniowe drzwi. Przez chwilę trzymałem ją w spoconej dłoni, aż w końcu przekręciłem i lekko pchnąłem do przodu.

- Ryouta, nareszcie!

Usłyszałem jego głos pełen ulgi, a po chwili silne ramiona oplotły mnie w pasie i mocno przycisnęły do siebie. Niepewnie objąłem go za barki i oparłem brodę na jego ramieniu. Em, jeszcze nigdy tak radośnie mnie nie powitał… oh! Czyżby naprawdę…!?

- Martwiłeś się? – spytałem nieśmiało, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego koszuli.

- Bardzo – wyznał cicho, wzdychając tuż koło mojego ucha.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, jednak nie dałem po sobie tego poznać. Zaśmiałem się cicho, głaszcząc go po plecach :

- Niepotrzebnie. Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że to będzie bułka z masłem.

- Ale zawsze mogłem się pomylić – odparł – Wszystko się udało?

- Tak. Miałeś rację, co do nich. Wszystkiego się domyśliły. Ale udało mi się zniszczyć nagranie jak i jej młodszą siostrę.

- Doskonale – pochwalił mnie, odsuwając się trochę i głaszcząc po mokrej głowie – Ale teraz musimy być jeszcze bardziej ostrożni. Widać mój plan ma jakieś luki, przez co niektóre osoby mogą się dowiedzieć całej prawdy.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz - wzruszyłem ramionami, grzecznie się z nim zgadzając.

- Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś taki posłuszny – wyznał, dmuchając na moją grzywkę – Zaraz, zaraz – powiedział po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

Zatrzęsłem się, kiedy dotknął palcami mojego policzka, na którym widniała długa blizna. Tsk, teraz to się zacznie. Stał przez chwilę uważnie ją lustrując, a ja z przerażeniem patrzyłem jak jego oczy powoli zaczynają tracić dawny, radosny blask i stają się zimne niczym stal.

Stęknąłem, kiedy jego żelazna pięść wylądowała na moim brzuchu, pozbawiając tchu na kilka sekund. Pod wpływem siły uderzenia, zachwiałem się i upadłem na podłogę, prawie wpadając przy tym na ścianę.

- Obrzydliwość – wysyczał Seijuurou, i splunął w bok zniesmaczony – Nie pokazuj mi się dopóki to paskudztwo nie zniknie z twojego ryja! – rozkazał i żwawym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Załkałem, mocniej obejmując chudymi ramionami obolałą cześć ciała i przytuliłem się plecami do szorstkiego tynku. Nic tak mnie nie bolało jak ciosy wymierzone przez brata. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jestem mu drogi tylko dlatego, że widzi we mnie tą pieprzoną porcelanową lalkę. Dopóki będę jej lustrzanym odbiciem, będzie mnie kochał. Ale teraz przez tą głupią szramę ponownie mnie znienawidził. Ile jeszcze razy się tak stanie, aż w końcu się zagalopuje i ostatecznie mnie zabije?

_Ej, powiedz mi? Czy ty potrafisz tylko ranić…?_

A ja mógłbym się w końcu przestać oszukiwać. Ale chyba na to jest o wiele za późno.

* * *

_- Kochasz mnie?_

_- To złe określenie. Bardziej by tutaj pasowało ślepe pożądanie ciała, które pragnie ideału._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Niczym w amoku chodziłem w kółko po salonie, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Gdzie popełniłem błąd? Gdzie omsknęła mi się noga? To wręcz niewybaczalne, że wcześniej nie wziąłem tych okoliczności pod uwagę. Karygodna pomyłka, dosłownie jakbym był jakimś nowicjuszem. Obrzydlistwo.

Z całej siły trzasnąłem pięścią w ścianę, próbując dać ujście rozsądzającym mnie emocjom. Prychnąłem rozjuszony, kiedy przez srebrną odroczkę, którą miałem na palcu, zrobiła się rysa na beżowej farbie. Skrzywiłem się, czując przez to tylko narastającą frustrację. Moja ulubiona marionetka w postaci Ryouty została uszkodzona. Jego piękna twarz przestała być perfekcyjna. Szpeciła ją blizna, dosłownie jak teraz tą ścianę. Tak bardzo paskudna, psująca ogólna prezencję laleczki z porcelany. Moja największa duma i skarb.

- Splugawiony – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie wiem jakim cudem mógł dorobić się szramy na tym zadaniu. Przecież z jego umiejętnościami wszystko powinno pójść gładko. Tak wiele razy zmuszałem go do mordowania zwierząt czy też ludzi oraz ćwiczeń nad sprawnością fizyczną. Nawet załatwiłem mu pistolet, z którego nawet ostatni idiota potrafiłby trafić do ruchomego celu oddalonego nawet o kilkanaście dobrych metrów!

- Skończony idiota – warknąłem, siadając z rozmachem na krześle.

Przysunąłem do siebie stolik, na którym leżały rozłożone szachy i sięgnąłem po królową. Obracałem ją w długich palcach, rozmyślając nad kolejnym ruchem. Cała potyczka przestała iść torem zgodnym z moją wolą co mnie lekko irytowało. Co prawda pozbyliśmy się natrętnych psów jak i uczniów, którzy zaczęli cokolwiek podejrzewać, ale dalej miałem przeczucie, że jeden nieostrożny krok, a wszystko się posypie.

Utopia, którą kiedyś wyśniłem zaczęła się niebezpiecznie oddalać. Na dodatek marionetka dla której tworzyłem całą tą złota klatkę, ucierpiała przy pracach przygotowawczych. Wszystko przestawało mieć sens. Naszły mnie wątpliwości – coś czego teraz potrzebowałem najmniej, a wręcz panicznie się bałem. Od nich tak naprawdę zależało czy w końcu osiągnę swój cel.

- Myśl, Seijuurou – mruknąłem pod nosem uważnie obserwując rozłożenie figur – Co możesz zrobić, by pozbyć się potencjalnych zagrożeń?

Królowa z głośnym trzaskiem straciła głowę i poturlała się po dywanie, kiedy zbyt mocno ścisnąłem ją w dłoni. Moje wargi rozszerzyły się w pokręconym uśmiechu, a rubinowe tęczówki błysnęły radośnie. Opadłem na oparcie i zasłoniłem twarz rękami, cicho chichocząc pod nosem. Jak mogłem być tak głupim?

Przecież bez dwóch gońców też da się wygrać potyczkę, czyż nie?

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Patrzył się z zainteresowaniem na dopiero co przywiezionego trupa, który został pozbawiony głowy. Oszpecony korpus nadal dość mocno krwawił, a z szyi wystawał roztrzaskany kręgosłup. Skóra była w wielu miejscach ponacinana, natomiast z klatki piersiowej wystawał potężny kołek podobny do tego, który w zamierzchłych czasach wbijało się wampirom w serce, by je zabić. Kuroko podejrzewał, że mężczyzna lubował się w ogólnie pojętym okultyzmie, dlatego Seijuurou zafundował mu taką, a nie inną śmierć.

Ofiara musiała być dość młoda, co zdradzało umięśnione ciało i pokaźnych rozmiarów przyrodzenie. Tetsuya dotknął zimnej męskości i przez chwilę ważył ją w dłoniach, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Aomine powiedział, że przyjdzie po niego dopiero gdy odbierze kolejne zwłoki, których trzeba się będzie pozbyć. Miał czas, by się trochę zabawić zanim jego samozwańczy kochanek wróci.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę gumek i rozpiął rozporek. Spodnie zsunęły się z jego chudych nóg i opadły na lekko zakurzoną podłogę. Stara, rozwalająca się chatka, która pewnie kiedyś należała do jakiegoś pustelnika, była położona w środku lasu i stanowiła idealną kryjówkę na trupy. Tutaj, pod osłoną drzew, Kuroko mógł robić co tylko mu się podoba i wcielać w życie najdziksze pragnienia. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że to pierwszy raz gdy będzie się pieprzyć z nieboszczykiem.

Ściągnął bieliznę i stanął w lekkim rozkroku, stymulując się jedną ręką. Powoli zaczął opuszczać biodra, aż w końcu nadział się na czubek wręcz lodowatego penisa. Sapnął, przymykając jedno oko, kiedy jakoś udało mu się go całego pomieścić w swoim pulsującym wnętrzu. Dobrze, że Daiki również miał się czym pochwalić, przez co chłopak był odpowiednio rozciągnięty.

Podparł się z tyłu o owłosione uda ofiary i zaczął od razu szybko poruszać biodrami. Odczucie było zupełnie inne niż podczas seksu z Aomine. Członek był sflaczały i pozbawiony ciepła. Tetsuya miał problem z dostosowaniem się do tej niewygody, nie mówiąc już o nakierowaniu go tak, żeby trafiał prosto w jego prostatę. Jednak sam widok świeżych zwłok działał na niego pobudzająco wiec nic dziwnego, że dość szybko osiągnął spełnienie.

Westchnął głęboko, obserwując jak sperma powoli spływa z torsu mężczyzny, barwiąc się dzięki zakrzepłej krwi na malinowy kolor. Słodkie rozleniwienie ogarnęło jego ciało i pewnie, gdyby nie nagły dźwięk dzwonka komórki, to zasnąłby w tej pozycji. Niechętnie podniósł się z kucek i doczłapał do czarnych spodni. Niemrawo wyciągnął komórkę, mając nadzieję, że to nie Daiki próbuje się teraz do niego dodzwonić. Kto jak kto, ale on doskonale wiedział jak brzmi jego głos tuż po przeżytym orgazmie.

Zmarszczył cienkie brwi, kiedy na wyświetlaczu mignął mu nieznany numer. Momentalnie otrzeźwiał, a w jego mózgu zapaliła się czerwona lampka oznajmiająca zagrożenie. Pomimo wewnętrznego oporu, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przystawił aparat do ucha.

- Słucham?

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie słychać było trzaski, jakby ktoś łamał cienkie gałązki, a po chwili odezwał się wysoki kobiecy głos :

- Suzu cię widzi. Suzu stoi przed twoim domem. Suzu zna twoją tajemnicę. Chcesz się pobawić z Suzu? Suzu tęskni... bip... bip... bip...

Kuroko ze spokojem wsłuchiwał się w głuchy dźwięk odkładanej słuchawki. A więc ktoś dzwonił z telefonu domowego lub jakiejś butki. W okolicy jego posiadłości rzeczywiście takowa się znajdowała. Poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi mu dreszcz podniecenia, a mrowienie w podbrzuszu ponownie dało o sobie znać. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta, uśmiechając się szeroko. Już zdążył zapomnieć jak to jest bawić się w zabójcza odmianę gry w kotka i myszkę.

* * *

_- Gdybym zaproponował ci seks w plenerze to jak byś zareagował?_

_- Poszukajmy gęstych krzaków. _

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Bez skutku próbowałem dzisiaj zwrócić na siebie uwagę Seijuurou. Jak ostatni kretyn łasiłem się do niego, podsuwałem coraz to nowsze pomysły na krwawe mordy, a nawet zacząłem łazić po domu w samych spodniach kręcąc tyłkiem jak tania dziwka. Oprócz kilku zdenerwowanych prychnięć, trzepnięcia mnie pięć razy gazetą w plecy i noża wbitego w ścianę, nic nie mogło oderwać jego uwagi od szachów. Ślęczał nad nimi cały dzień, kompletnie olewając jakiekolwiek próby nawiązania kontaktu.

Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, zamykając za sobą drzwi od łazienki. Nie powinienem się w sumie dziwić, że brat traktuje mnie jak powietrze. W końcu spieprzyłem zadanie, które mi powierzył i pozwoliłem pokiereszować sobie twarz. Nie wyglądam już jak idealna, porcelanowa laleczka. To aż cud, że jeszcze żyję. Chyba mój kochany psychopata zaczyna mięknąć na starość, bo jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu za takie wykroczenie oberwałbym niezłe baty. Brak zainteresowania z jego strony to i tak najlżejsza kara jaką mógł mi dać.

Z niechęcią spojrzałem się na swoje odbicie w lustrze mając wrażenie, że szkło zaraz pęknie nie mogąc znieść widoku takiej maszkary. Lekko różowawa blizna nadal szpeciła mój policzek i okropnie kontrastowała się z niemal alabastrową skórą. Rzeczywiście okropnie obniżało to moją ogólną prezencję rasowego modela. Jeśli ślad po tym zostanie mi na zawsze to już mogę zacząć kopać sobie pięciometrowy grób i zamawiać trumnę.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie wibrowanie w kieszeni. Szybko wyciągnąłem ze spodni telefon i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczyłem brwi kiedy odkryłem, że to Aomine dzwoni. Cholera to do niego w ogóle niepodobne. Mam złe przeczucia. Ostatnio to zrobił, kiedy zepsuł im się samochód w połowie drogi do morza, a trupy zaczęły pomału gnić, przez co bali się, że niecodzienny smród może zwabić gapiów, a nawet okoliczną policję.

Potrząsnąłem głową, próbując się ogarnąć i odebrałem :

- Tak?

- Ryouta, ty pedalska cioto, mam sprawę.

... chyba niepotrzebnie się martwiłem.

- Mi ciebie też miło słyszeć – sarknąłem, siadając na brzegu wanny – Co chcesz? Jak skończyła wam się wazelina to zawsze możesz skorzystać z benzyny. Sądzę, że Tetsuya ma jej pod dostatkiem.

- Prawie trafiłeś, tępa blond dziwko, bo rzeczywiście chodzi o Tetsu – warknął.

Skoro nie zdenerwował się na mnie za ostatnie słowa, to problem rzeczywiście musiał być poważny. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i spytałem :

- Co się stało?

- Znaczy wiesz, ja naprawdę rozumiem, że przez to co odpierdalamy, możemy mieć wrogów. Serio ogarniam, nawet to względnie toleruję, tylko że kurwa jego mać, od kilku dni doczepił się do nas jakiś skurwysyn.

- Skurwysyn...?

- Dzwoni namiętnie do Tetsu codziennie i pierdoli jakieś farmazony. Coś, kurwa, w stylu : „Suzu cię zna, znajdzie, a gdy będzie już wystarczająco blisko to zabije jak psa". Niby imię i głos ma żeński, ale pal licho wie jakiej tak naprawdę jest płci. No ja chrzanię, niezła schiza, co?

- Aha. I co? Nie możecie go złapać i wykończyć? – mruknąłem zdezorientowany – Przecież to powinno być dziecinnie łatwe. Zresztą pewnie twój chłopak strasznie się cieszy z zaistniałej sytuacji.

Po drugiej stronie Daiki głośno przeklął na moją głupotę i prychnął :

- Szczerzy mordę jak zjebany, ale nie o tym teraz mowa. Co do znalezienia go to gdybyśmy mogli, to chyba nie zawracałbym ci dupy, prawda? Za chuja namierzyć się go nie da! Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego i gówno to dało. Nawet moje wtyki za wiele tu nie pomogły. Zjeb jest niesamowicie wprawiony co mnie lekko niepokoi – chrząknął głośno – I teraz tu pojawia się moje pytanie, czy Seijuurou nie mógłby nam trochę pomóc? W końcu to taki koksu, że pewnie od razu złapie tego popierdoleńca.

Westchnąłem cicho, ledwo powstrzymując się przed odrzuceniem połączenia. Niby jak ja mam to zrobić skoro sam się boję teraz zagadać do niego? W tym stanie jest nieobliczalny, co tylko potęguje ogólny niepokój.

- Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję, bo on ostatnio mnie unika.

Przez chwile panowała między nami cisza, po czym usłyszałem cichy śmiech Aomine :

- Co żeś odjebał, że się do siebie nie odzywacie?

- Nie ryj się ze mnie – burknąłem, nadymając policzki – Wiesz, że ma świra na punkcie postrzegania mnie jako idealnej marionetki, nie? Więc wyobraź sobie, że niechcący zarobiłem od pewnej dziewczyny w twarz i pozostał mi po tym ślad.

- O kurwa, ale jaja. I ty jeszcze żyjesz? – zarechotał, najwyraźniej mając ze mnie ubaw po pachy – Przekichane. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś uda ci się to przetrwać i jeszcze bardziej nie uszkodzisz sobie tej pięknej buźki.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i zaszydziłem :

- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił, Daiki? Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement.

- Zawsze się o ciebie troszczę, debilu – prychnął – A na świecie nie znajdziesz osoby, która byłaby tak pedalsko śliczna jak ty. Oho, Tetsu skończył rozprawiać się z kolejnymi nieboszczykami. To ja spadam. Liczę, że jednak uda ci się porozmawiać z tym swoim alfonsem o naszym małym problemie. Trzymaj się, Ryouta.

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć już się rozłączył. Z kamienną twarzą, odłożyłem komórkę na umywalkę, próbując ignorować coraz szysze bicie serca. Potarłem rękami piekące policzki i głęboko odetchnąłem, czując jak zaczynam nieopanowanie drżeć. Pedalsko śliczny – odwaliło mu do końca, czy co?

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

**- **Suzu cię widzi. Suzu stoi w twoim przedpokoju. Suzu zna twoją tajemnicę. Chcesz się pobawić z Suzu? Suzu tęs...

Kuroko nawet nie odczekał do końca połączenia, tylko od razu się rozłączył. Przez chwilę miał ochotę cisnąć telefonem o ścianę, ale w ostatniej chwili się opanował. Była mu nadal potrzebna. Nie podda się, aż do samego końca. Pomimo całej beznadziejności sytuacji, w końcu musi mu się udać namierzyć tego popierdoleńca. Na początku ta zabawa wydawała mu się emocjonująca, jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że wyjdzie z niej bez szwanku. Czuł się trochę zagubiony – jeszcze nigdy nikt tak dobrze nie ograniczył jego ruchów. Był coraz bardziej przyciskany do ściany, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek obrony. Okropne uczucie.

Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi czubkiem języka, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku. Ale w końcu ta cała Suzu popełni błąd, a on z dzika radością to wykorzysta. Wykończy pojebańca, nawet jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobi.

***Fragment dramatu Williama Szekspira „Romeo i Julia" – akt I.**


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

* * *

**Warning : ****Rany, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak szybko udało mi się ukończyć to opowiadanie ;-; Mam do niego ogromny sentyment, bo jako jedyne zostało napisane moim naturalnym stylem i przez to jest moim ulubionych, dlatego szkoda mi się z nim rozstawać – jednak gdybym je bezsensownie przedłużała to straciłoby cały swój urok~ Cóż dzięki niemu udało mi się poruszyć wiele kontrowersji i trochę poznęcać nad bohaterami więc strasznie się z tego powodu cieszę 8D Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się Was wielokrotnie zaskoczyć zwrotami akcji i nie spodziewaliście się takiego końca C: Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy razem z rodzeństwem Kise dali się porwać zwodniczemu tańcowi śmierci i przetrwali go do samego końca C:  
**

* * *

_- Reszta jest milczeniem.*_

_- A czasami nawet i jęczeniem._

* * *

**[3osobówka – przeszłość]**

_Stary zegar z kukułką wybił godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą przerywając ciszę, która od kilku minut panowała w obszernym pokoju. Pomieszczenie, dość pokaźnych gabarytów, urządzone było w stylu barokowym. Wszechogarniający przepych i bogactwo doskonale to maskowało. Seijuurou siedział na jednym z podbitych prawdziwą skórą krzeseł, przypatrując się z chłodna obojętnością swojemu ojcu._

_Był to mężczyzna stary, podniszczony życiem. Ogromne zmarszczki praktycznie zasłaniały jego małe, liliowe oczy, a bruzdy na czole pogłębiały się przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym skrzywieniu napuchniętych ust. Siwe włosy przerzedziły się na tyle, by pokazywać głowę usianą licznymi przebarwieniami. Jednak w ogólnej postawie widoczne były nadal ślady młodzieńczej energii i wigoru. Strój również nie pasował do wieku. Luźna znoszona koszula i poplamione atramentem spodnie od garnituru dawały tutaj niemal komiczny efekt. _

_- Twój ruch, synu._

_- Trudny wybór._

_- Jesteś zdolny. Poradzisz sobie._

_Chłopiec, bez większych emocji, przeniósł swój bystry wzrok na rozłożoną szachownicę. Nawet się nie zastanawiając, wziął w drobne dłonie wieżę i zbił kilka białych pionków. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze grał czarnymi figurami. Nie wiedział czy to tylko kaprys rodziciela, a może jednak coś więcej, ale doskonale odzwierciedlało to kolor jego myśli i duszy. Przestał być dzieckiem kilka dobrych lat temu. W stosunkowo małym ciele kryło się oblicze prawdziwego mordercy._

_- Oh? Chyba zapędziłeś mnie w kozi róg – popękane wargi rozszerzyły się w szerokim uśmiechu, pokazując kilka złotych plomb – Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy, synu._

_- Nie przesadzaj..._

_- Ależ nie bądź taki skromny. To od razu można zauważyć._

_Kiwnął głową, dziękując tym samym za komplement. Musiał być ostrożny. Nadal nie wiedział czemu został wezwany do prywatnego gabinetu ojca o tak późnej porze, ale miał złe przeczucia. Co prawda urządzali sobie turnieje dość często, ale nigdy nie robili tego na osobności. Zastanawiające._

_- A co powiesz na to? Trzeba cię utemperować. _

_Starzec wykonał swój ruch, pozbawiając przeciwnika aż czterech pionów. Seijuurou zmarszczył cienkie brwi, dokładnie obserwując pole bitwy. Taktyka jak i rozłożenie figur coś mu przypominało. Jego ojciec sprawdzał jak bardzo jest zaprawiony w kantowaniu i wysnuwaniu wniosków. A więc go podejrzewa. Westchnął głęboko i spytał :_

_- O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi, ojcze? To dziwne, że pozwalasz mi wygrywać._

_- Naprawdę?_

_- Nie udawaj głupca._

_Yojirou postukał się palcem w brodę i otaksował chłodnym spojrzeniem swoje dziecko. Głupi nie jest - co to to nie. Mimo dziesięciu lat był przebiegły jak lis i silny niczym lew. Dokładnie taki sam jak on w jego wieku. Podobało mu się to, a jednocześnie czuł dziwną obawę. Od czasu tajemniczego zniknięcia pana Isano – najwierniejszego z całej ich służby – był nadzwyczaj czujny i podejrzliwy. Coraz częściej się zastanawiał, czy to rzeczywiście był tylko przypadek. Nie chciał bezpodstawnie kogokolwiek oskarżać, ale zachowanie niższego z bliźniaków napawało go niepewnością. To odrażające posądzać o tak nieprawdopodobny czyn własnego pierworodnego, ale instynkt mówił sam za siebie. Mężczyzna co prawda w tej sprawie się go nie słuchał, ale z drugiej strony jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Sytuacja praktycznie bez wyjścia._

_- Wcale nie pozwalam. To ty jesteś coraz lepszy – odparł po chwili namysłu, robią kolejny ruch – Dorastasz więc chciałbym się dowiedzieć co sądzisz o tych ostatnich, krwawych morderstwach w naszej okolicy?_

_Więc jednak dobrze zwietrzył podstęp. Ten stary dziad od początku wiedział co się święci. Niedobrze. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to może zepsuć jego plany nad którymi tak usilnie pracował. Oparł się wygodniej o miękki fotel i mruknął :_

_- Są nieludzkie i odrażające. Aż strach wyjść na dwór._

_- Nieludzkie?_

_- Człowiek nie powinien być w stanie ich wykonać, chociażby z czystej przyzwoitości._

_- Prawda? Ta osoba musi być naprawdę bez serca._

_- Zgadzam się._

_- Powinna zostać osądzona i pójść prosto do piekła._

_Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem, wyczuwając w głosie mężczyzny pierwsze ślady zniechęcenia. Znów jego gra aktorska się przydała. Bez niej już dawno byłby skończony i wąchał kwiatki od spodu._

_- Oczywiście – sięgnął po swoją królową – Szach – spojrzał się prosto w zdumione, liliowe tęczówki – I mat, tato._

_Game over. Zsunął się na podłogę i dygnął lekko, życząc starcowi dobrej nocy. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu tryumfu, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął iść przez nieoświetlony korytarz w kierunku sypialni, którą dzielił na pół z bratem. To była ich ostatnia wspólna gra. W końcu jak wydłubie mu oczy to nie będzie w stanie dostrzec figur, prawda?_

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Telefon po raz kolejny zaczął wibrować i wydawać z siebie głośne dźwięki. Kuroko miał już tego powoli dość. Ten popierdoleniec dzwonił do niego równy tydzień, dzień w dzień, nie dając o sobie w ogóle zapomnieć. Na dodatek za każdym razem był rzekomo coraz bliżej. Ostatnio podobno stał na korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni, w której aktualnie chłopak przebywał. Niby nic w tym dziwnego, ale zaczynał się powoli martwić. Odległość wskazywała na to, że niedługo ten psychol go dorwie, co nie napawało go zbytnim optymizmem. Gość był jak cień i Tetsuya traktował go jak potencjalnego wroga. Bardziej irytowała go jego własna niemoc wobec wroga niż fakt, że może zostać zabity we własnym łóżku.

- Daiki zejdź ze mnie, muszę odebrać – powiedział, kiedy w końcu jego uparty kochanek przestał maltretować mu usta swoimi.

- Po chuj? I tak niczego nowego się nie dowiesz oprócz tego, że ten cały obojniak cię kurwa widzi i zaraz dopadnie – mężczyzna prychnął, nie przestając poruszać biodrami.

- Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć ile jeszcze czasu mi zostało – niebieskie brwi zmarszczyły się w irytacji – Możesz mnie dalej pieprzyć, ale puść mi ręce, żebym mógł sięgnąć po komórkę.

- Oksy – Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł obie dłonie po bokach głowy partnera – Zerżnę cię tak, że aż zaczniesz jęczeć do tego pieprzonego telefonu.

Kuroko posłał mu powątpiewający uśmiech i lekko skrzywił, kiedy ruchy stały się coraz szybsze. Jak zwykle brutalny. Pewnie skończy zanim nawet zdąży odebrać. Przekręcił się, czując jak penis w jego wnętrzu trafia go przez to idealnie w prostatę i zagryzł wargi. Nie da temu zboczeńcowi, aż takiej satysfakcji. To na swój sposób upokarzające.

Nacisnął zielona słuchawkę i przyłożył aparat do ucha.

- Słucham?

- Suzu cię widzi. Suzu stoi przed twoim pokojem. Suzu zna twoją tajemnicę. Chcesz się pobawić z Suzu? Suzu tęskni... bip... bip... bip...

Coraz bliżej. Cholera, to naprawdę nieciekawa sytuacja. Jeszcze jeden taki telefon i w końcu zobaczy swojego prześladowcę. Westchnął głośno, kiedy w tym samym momencie Daiki doszedł, bluźniąc pod nosem z zachwytu. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna ochłonie po przeżytym przed chwila orgazmie i spytał :

- Możesz sprawdzić czy kogoś nie ma przed pokojem?

- Hę? A po chuj?

- Dam ci się przelecieć w parku pełnym ludzi.

- Trzeba było tak od razu.

Aomine uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, wyskakując z łóżka. Energicznie podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Nikogo. Ani żywej duszy. Tetsuya wiedział, że to niemożliwe, aby ten popierdoleniec tam stał, ale w głębi duszy poczuł lekkie zawiedzenie. Chciał jak najszybciej rozprawić się z problemem, który od kilku dni spędza mu sen z powiek i zmniejsza popęd płciowy.

* * *

_- Cycki._

_- Fascynujące._

_- Dupa._

_- Jeśli twoja to chodź na seksy._

* * *

**[Ryouta]**

Skubałem w zdenerwowaniu rękaw swojej koszuli, co chwila niepewnie zerkając na Seijuurou. Nie mogłem odgadnąć w jakim jest humorze, kiedy stał obok okna z tak obojętną miną. Niedobrze. Przez to nie wiem jaką postawę przybrać, żeby go nie zezłościć. Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko zaczyna podobać.

- Co chciałeś, Ryouta? – spytał głosem przesiąkniętym spokojem.

Momentalnie się wzdrygnąłem, doskonale rozpoznając tą barwę. Ton świadczył jednoznacznie o tym, że właśnie przygotowywał się na kolejne morderstwo. W sumie to się nie dziwię, bo zapadał zmierzch, a on najbardziej lubił zabijać właśnie nocą, mając za towarzysza jedynie światło księżyca. Muszę się spieszyć.

- Um, bo wiesz mam sprawę – mruknął cicho, przystępując z nogi na nogę – A raczej Daiki wraz z Tetsuyą mają problem i chciałbym, żebyś im pomógł.

- Ah, tak? Mów dalej.

- Od jakiegoś czasu męczą ich jakieś dziwne telefony i ktoś im grozi... – podrapałem się nerwowo w tył głowy – Może ty byś mógł go namierzyć albo coś...?

- To naprawdę straszne.

Mój brat uśmiechnął się lekko, udając zdziwienie i podszedł do mnie powolnym krokiem. Mechanicznie cofnąłem się, opierając plecami o zimną ścianę. Serce stanęło mi w gardle, kiedy jego chude palce dotknęły szramy na mojej twarzy i przesunęły po całej jej długości. Było to tak nieprzyjemne uczucie, że z ledwością powstrzymałem odruch wymiotny, jednak zdradzieckie łzy zdążyły mi napłynąć do oczu. Boże, ale ze mnie jest ciota. Aż mam ochotę sam siebie za to uderzyć.

- Pomyślę o tym, mój piękny – Seijuurou niemal zamroził mnie wzrokiem – Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy znów staniesz się idealny.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i wyszeptałem :

- O co ci cho...

- Spaskudzony – przerwał mi, mrużąc wściekle oczy – Skalany – wysyczał i z całej siły mnie spoliczkował.

Z jękiem upadłem na dywan, trzymając kurczowo za bolące miejsce. Przez obrączkę - którą nosił na jednej z dłoni - naruszył mi skórę i ze świeżo sklepionej rany, ponownie zaczęła sączyć się krew. Zdusiłem w sobie szloch, mocno zaciskając powiek. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz.

- Mam nadzieję, że ich śmierć czegoś cię nauczy – warknął Seijuurou i z trzaskiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Jego słowa doszły do mnie z opóźnieniem - w tym samym momencie, kiedy szczęknął mechanizm zamka.

Zamknął mnie. Na klucz. To podziałało na mnie niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Mózg zaczął mi od razu lepiej pracować i ocenił całą sytuację na trzeźwo. On powiedział : „ich śmierć". Od początku jego jedynym celem było pozbycie się niepotrzebnych pionków. A te dziwne telefony to pewnie jego sprawka. To by wszystko tłumaczyło. Jezu, jak mogłem być tak ślepy?

Z ledwością udało mi się wstać i podreptać do klamki. Szarpnąłem z całej siły, ale nie chciała ustąpić. Naprawdę mnie tutaj uwięził, jakbym był jakimś oprychem! Cholera, a przez okno nie wyjdę, bo to przecież drugie piętro! Szybciej sobie złamię kręgosłup.

_Ale on idzie zamordować Daikiego._

Cichy głosik w mojej głowie sprawił, że momentalnie dostałem gęsiej skórki. Ogarnęły mną torsje, a z gardła wydobył się niemal zwierzęcy charchot. Oparłem cały ciężar ciała na ścianie, żeby ponownie nie upaść i bezskutecznie próbowałem uspokoić rozszalały organizm. Szaleństwo wróciło ze zdwojoną siła. Robi się coraz ciekawiej, kurwa mać.

* * *

**[3 osobówka]**

Poprawił poduszkę kilka razy, zanim zdecydował się w końcu położyć na niej ociężałą głowę. Od kilku dni przez tego zjeba, który czyhał na jego życie, nie spał dobrze, a zmęczenie powoli zaczynało dawać się we znaki. Coraz częściej przysypiał, a nie miał możliwości nawet na krótki odpoczynek, przez dość energiczny styl życia.

Westchnął głęboko i przymknął ciężkie powieki. Dzisiaj jednak będzie inaczej. W końcu oleje te wszystkie porypane telefony i zregeneruje wykończone ciało. W końcu dzisiaj już dostał jeden telefon, drugi powinien być dopiero jutro około południa. Ma więc czas i musi się do tej konfrontacji jak najlepiej przygotować. To aż śmieszne mierzyć się ze śmiercią i nie będąc sobie w stanie przypomnieć własnego imienia z powodu wyczerpania.

Denerwował się – to prawda – ale w końcu zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę. Sen był niespokojny, pełen dziwnych mar i kształtów, a na dodatek nie dawał ukojenia rozdrażnionym zmysłom, ale było to jednak lepsze od jego braku. Tetsuya obudził się nad ranem, kiedy w jego komórce włączył się alarm. Zmarszczył brwi, przeklął kilka razy pod nosem i wyciągnął rękę spod nagrzanej kołdry. Po omacku zaczął macać biurko, aż w końcu natrafił na chłód metalu. Leniwym ruchem, nawet nie podnosząc powiek, wyłączył budzik, głośno wzdychając.

- Suzu cię widzi. Suzu stoi przy twoim łóżku. Suzu zna twoją tajemnicę. Chcesz się pobawić z Suzu? Suzu już nie tęskni. Suzu cię znalazła.

Głos rozległ się tuż koło jego prawego ucha. Nie był kobiecy jak zawsze tylko niski i męski. Przepełniony nienawiścią i przerażającą ciekawością. Niestety za późno dotarł do niego sens tych słów. W końcu jego mózg był nadal ospały i ledwo udawało mu się ponownie nie odpłynąć.

Zimne ostrze przecięło ze świstem powietrze wraz z delikatną skórą gardła. Dotarło do mięśni chroniących krtań. Kuroko momentalnie otworzył oczy i szarpnął się dziko, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację, w której się znajdował. Nóż z łatwością przedziurawił krtań, a z ust ofiary zaczęło dobywać się coraz głośniejsze rzężenie. Walczył o każdy oddech. Z rany bluznęła krew, barwiąc na czerwono pidżamę wraz ze śnieżnobiałym prześcieradłem. Zapach był tak intensywnie metaliczni, że niewprawioną osobę na pewno przyprawiłby o mdłości.

- Wielka szkoda, że muszę zamordować cię w tak konwencjonalny sposób, ale sam rozumiesz – wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w przepraszającym uśmiechu – Czas mnie goni.

Ostatnim co zobaczył Tetsuya był psychiczny błysk w karmazynowych tęczówkach. Tęczówkach mogących należeć tylko do samego diabła.

* * *

- _Boisz się śmierci?_

_- Nie jeśli tylko przyniosą mi ją twoje ręce, Ryouta._

* * *

**[Seijuurou]**

Ten dom jest zdecydowanie za duży. Zdążyłem się w nim zgubić już z pięć razy, zanim znalazłem schody prowadzące na piętro przeznaczone dla gości. Skoro nie zastałem Aomine w sypialni razem z Kuroko, to jego kochanek musiał go wysłać właśnie tam. Trochę mi to psuło plany, bo chciałem ich załatwić za jednym zamachem, no ale trudno. Życie musi w końcu nas czymś zaskakiwać, bo inaczej byłoby piekielnie nudno.

Westchnąłem ciężko, oblizując posokę Tetsuyi spływającą mi z palców. Tak jak się spodziewałem smakowała dymem. Smród palonych ciał przeszedł mu aż do szpiku kości, co dawało piękne urozmaicenie. Naprawdę szkoda, że nie mogłem się dłużej z nim pobawić. Moja artystyczna dusza płacze – w końcu ileż wymyślnych tortur udało mi się wymyślić i to specjalnie dla niego! Szkoda, że nie posiada dziewięciu żyć jak kot, wtedy udałoby mi się urzeczywistnić przynajmniej połowę pomysłów.

Zamarłem, kiedy obok mnie przemknął jakiś cień. Nie jestem tutaj sam. Jakim niby prawem? Przecież wyrżnąłem w pień całą służbę jak i jego rodziców! Nikt nie miał prawa przeżyć – jestem tego niemal stuprocentowo pewien. A może to Daiki jednak nie śpi, bo libido nie dawało mu spokoju i postanowił odwiedzić swojego, teraz już martwego, partnera? Ten tępy murzyn ze swoim kolorem skóry bez problemu mógłby schować się w mroku korytarza i zaatakować mnie od tyłu.

Zagryzłem w zdenerwowaniu wargi i szybko rozejrzałem się dookoła za jakimkolwiek włącznikiem światła. Kiedy takowy dostrzegłem, szybko niemal do niego dobiegłem i nacisnąłem. Zmrużyłem oczy, gdy wszystkie żarówki rozbłysły, doskonale odganiając panującą ciemność.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy odkryłem, że kilka metrów ode mnie stoi Ryouta i patrzy się na mnie niewidocznym wzrokiem. Jakim cudem, skoro zamknąłem go na ten pieprzony zamek i dopilnowałem, by nikt z całej posiadłości nie miał do niego zapasowego klucza? Nawet ze swoimi zdolnościami gimnastycznymi nie powinien być w stanie wyjść przez okno z drugiego piętra. To fizycznie niemożliwe. Kurwa, same dzisiaj niespodzianki mi się przytrafiają. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba.

- Czego tutaj szukasz? – spytał spokojnym tonem głosu – Wracaj do domu, nie jesteś mi potrzebny.

- Ciebie.

Drgnął lekko i niemal przewiercił mnie wzrokiem bez wyrazu. Obserwowałem jego reakcje z niemałym obrzydzeniem. To już nie była moja, idealna laleczka. Obrzydliwie oszpecona, nie chcąca się słuchać, dająca się mamić innym osobom. Bezczelność. Skrzywiłem usta w niesmaku i warknąłem :

- Jak widzisz nic mi nie jest. A teraz idź do naszej posiadłości i grzecznie na mnie czekaj. Zajmę się tobą jak wrócę.

O, taaak. Zajmę bardzo dokładnie. Już wcześniej chciałem zobaczyć jak piękne są twoje flaki. Nie jesteś już godzien raju, który na samym początku tworzyłem z myślą o tobie. Tylko o tobie. Miejscu, gdzie nasze marzenia i plany będą bezpieczne. Realne. Niezachwiane. Własny, niepowtarzalny eden – brzmi pięknie, prawda?

- Zabiłeś Tetsuyę?

Głos miał zachrypnięty i nieobecny. Nie podobało mi się to. Gdzie się podziała ta bojaźliwa, głupawa barwa? To kompletnie nie pasuje do jego twarzy porcelanowej laleczki z blizną. Jest ona równoznaczna z przeciętymi sznurkami – całkowicie przekreśliła go w moich oczach. Jest teraz jedynie wybrakowaną marionetką.

- Zabiłem – potaknąłem, nie widząc sensu w okłamaniu.

Zresztą krew i tak mnie doskonale demaskowała. Przez chwile milczał, a jego usta drgały jakby miał się rozpłakać. Tylko na to czekałem. Co prawda miałem zamiar wykończyć go w mojej prywatnej sali tortur, ale jeśli nie da mi wyboru, mogę to zrobić równie dobrze i tutaj. Efekt będzie taki sam chodź odejmę sobie trochę zabawy i finezji. Będę zmuszony jakoś to przeboleć, czy też najzwyczajniej w świecie zaakceptować.

- A teraz idziesz zabić Daikiego, tak?

- Prawda – potwierdziłem, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc.

W takim tempie to nie uda mi się skończyć roboty do świtu. Nie za bardzo było mi to na rękę. Na dodatek nie wiedziałem o co mu w ogóle chodzi. Te wszystkie pytania wzięte znikąd i postawa żywego trupa strasznie mnie irytowała. Jeszcze chwila, a cała moja cierpliwość pójdzie w diabły i zadźgam go na tym korytarzu.

- Aha... ale wiesz... nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Nie dostaniesz go. Nigdy.

Nagle wyprostował się i wyciągnął zza pazuchy pistolet. Ten sam, który dostał ode mnie w prezencie. Ten sam z którego nawet ślepy by trafił. Poczułem, że mam ochotę się głośno roześmiać. Czyżby właśnie mój kochany braciszek mi się postawił i celował we mnie bronią? A to ci heca. Stał się kompletnie bezużyteczny. Co za porażka wychowawcza. Gdzie się podział mój posłuszny piesek?

- Bronisz Daikiego? Ten ciemnej cioty? – warknąłem, bez lęku podchodząc do niego bliżej – Zabawne. Jak nisko jeszcze upadniesz, Ryouta?

Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu patrzył się na mnie tym bezpłciowym wzrokiem i kciukiem odbezpieczył magazynek. Wyszczerzyłem się, lekko uginając nogi w kolanach. Zanim oboje się poruszyliśmy, udało mi się zaobserwować interesujący błysk w jego złotych oczach. Nie sądziłem, że szaleństwo zdąży go pochłonąć tak szybko.

* * *

**[3osobówka]**

Wygładził czarną koszulkę, mocniej ściskając bukiet białych róż, który kupił w kwiaciarni obok. Wziął głębszy oddech i wszedł do środka ogromnego budynku, od razu kierując się w stronę recepcji. Wykrzywił usta w swoim popisowym uśmiechu, od którego wszystkie kobiety mdlały i wymruczał :

- Dzień dobry. Chciałbym odwiedzić znajomego. Czy mogłaby mi pani pokazać drogę?

Baba grubo po czterdziestce spojrzała na niego znad grubych okularów, momentalnie się rumieniąc. Ze zdenerwowaniem przygładziła przetłuszczone, brązowe włosy i wymięty zielony fartuch. Oho, jakaś stara panna. Dobrze trafił, wybierając akurat to okienko.

- O-oczywiście!

Aomine kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością i dał się poprowadzić tej lekko pulchnej pracownicy, dzielnie znosząc jej pytlowanie. Śmieszyły go jej rozpaczliwe próby zaczęcia wspólnego tematu jak i podtrzymania sztucznej rozmowy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w szpitalach recepcjonistki nie mają zbyt łatwego życia, ale bez przesady. Nie będzie przecież zajmować jej całego dnia ani wysłuchiwać problemów. Umówić też się z nią nie umówi, a tym bardziej nie przeleci. Boże, co za zdesperowana kobieta.

Kiedy byli już na miejscu grzecznie pocałował jej opuchnięta, spracowaną dłoń i patrzył jak odchodzi cała rozpromieniona. Kolejny dobry uczynek został dzisiaj spełniony. Daiki czuł, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie go stać na aż tak wielkie poświęcenie.

Westchnął głęboko i wszedł do pomieszczenia, nawet nie pukając. Wiedział, że i tak nikt mu nie odpowie. Pomieszczenie było malutkie, ale naprawdę przytulne. Pomalowane na , brzoskwiniowy kolor, z dużym oknem, z którego widać było okoliczny park. W środku znajdowała się jedynie mała szafeczka na ubrania, dwa krzesła i łóżko, na którym leżał pacjent.

Aomine podszedł bliżej, przysunął sobie siedzenie i położył kwiaty na pościeli. Jego przyjaciel nadal wyglądał jak żywy trup. Jego twarz była poszarzała i kompletnie bez wyrazu. Złote tęczówki również straciły dawny blask, a usta to już chyba dawno zapomniały co to uśmiech. Od śmierci Seijuurou minęło już dobre siedem lat. Daiki myślał, że może jakoś uda się wylizać Ryoucie w i końcu wyjdzie z tego psychiatryka, ale się mylił. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by jego stan się poprawił.

Nie ogarniał jak to dokładnie było. Dowiedział się tak naprawdę wszystkiego poprzez media, które trąbiły o tym na lewo i prawo. Tamtego dnia stracił swojego partnera Tetsuyę, ale jednocześnie zachował życie właśnie dzięki temu niepozornemu blondynowi. Zszokowało go to. Przecież chłopak był marionetką w rekach swojego brata i nigdy mu się nie postawił. Nie wiedział skąd zaszła w nim taka zmiana, ale dziękował za nią losowi. Bez niej już dawno wąchałby kwiatki od spodu.

Jednak coś za coś. Podobno, kiedy Ryouta już otrzeźwiał na tyle, żeby zrozumieć co się z nim dzieje, był już w połowie drogi na komisariat policji. Gdy tam powiedzieli mu co zrobił, wpadł w histerię. Szaleństwo, które wcześniej wzięło nad nim górę, osiągnęło apogeum i kompletnie zniszczyło mu organizm. Stał się roślinką, która bez opieki zwiędnie. I był nią aż do dziś pomimo intensywnej terapii.

Jak to się więc stało, że nie zaaresztowali jego samego? Przecież Aomine był w to wplatany i to po uszy. To wręcz komiczne, ale policja zwaliła wszystko na brata Seijuurou i wielce ucieszona rozwiązaną sprawą, dała sobie w końcu z nią spokój. Niby paranoja, jednak wszyscy byli już zmęczeni ciągłymi morderstwami więc nic dziwnego, że jak wpadła im w ręce idealna okazja na wytłumaczenie tego zjawiska to wykorzystali ją aż do samego końca i nie wgłębiali się w nią za bardzo.

- Skończeni kretyni.

Daiki mimowolnie wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał nią zapadnięty policzek blondyna. Był szorstki, a skóra zaczynała się złuszczać nawet od najdelikatniejszego dotyku. Aomine jednak nie zraził się tym i pochylił, żeby musnąć wargami pobliźnione czoło. Pomimo upływu lat nadal wierzył, że ten idiota się otrząśnie i będzie mógł mu w końcu za wszystko podziękować. Bo to właśnie dzięki Ryoucie dostał drugą szansę i nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować.

***Fragment tragedii Williama Szekspira „Hamlet" – akt V.**

* * *

**KONIEC C:  
**


End file.
